Possessive
by EnnaGirl
Summary: Naruto purchases a slave. Itachi soon finds that his new master is absolutely riddled with secrets and possessed by a dark past. He strives to help the blond, but how can he when Akatsuki, Bijuu and Taka, all gangs, are clashing? ItaNaru AU Yaoi Praised
1. Youkoso 1

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESIVE**

**Chapter 1**

They were walking through a lavishly decorated room, where actual candles swung on the chandeliers and the whole place swam with ivory, teak and gold leaf. Swarms of well-dressed, middle-aged men and women loitered about, chatting in a well-mannered fashion, waiting for the auction to commence. A stage, well hidden by sheets of lush, red velvet stood at the head of the spacious room, stretching high into the air. Set in a semicircle around the stage were a dozen cream colored lounges, saved for the higher rated guests.

Presently, an antique clock face, held above the sweeping curtains, chimed the eighth hour. This stirred up a hum of excitement and movement; the lower class guests shuffled quickly for the cheaper seats, while the others casually moved for the lounges. Regal, almost, as the crowds parted for them.

At their head walked a man with golden hair, azure eyes, a friendly enough smile in place, and an expensive black suit resting perfectly on his frame. At his heel, head just as high, walked his son, almost a twin, but for the obvious age difference. He held an indifferent, almost bored, expression on his face. He was clad in a pair of expensive, tight, flared black jeans and a half open, silky blue dress shirt.

Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Naruto.

The gathering drew breath at the awe-inspiring pair. They were almost equally star struck by the pair that followed behind at a respectable distance.

Feather soft pink hair on them both: the elder's pulled up to an elegant and beautiful, yet almost lazy, bun; the younger's hair was draped down her back, layered and flicking up at the tips. Emerald green eyes: the elder's were calm, set in a face that smiled politely; the younger's fiery, interested in the world about her and intrigued by the objects of tonight's bid. The elder one floated with grace, unmoved by time, a long dress as green as her eyes sitting tightly on her form, almost like a glove. The younger was adorned with numerous trinkets of rose gold and clad in a sleek black number that went no higher then her ample breasts and sported a slit along the left leg.

Haruno Akane and Haruno Sakura.

These four people held the attention of the entire room as they glided forward; the elder two the richest in the business and beyond. They alighted on the longest couch available that was set parallel to the stage. Undoubtedly, the best seats in the house; it was permanently in reserve for them.

Once they had seated themselves, conversing lightly, the pressure that had been hovering over the rest of the room seemed to dissipate enough to breathe easier, and the hushed silence rose back up to polite conversation.

Minato turned to Akane with a quaint smile. "I hear your sales rate has increased by a solid seven percent since last month, Akane."

Akane in turn, smiled, turning to giggle into a raised hand. "My, oh my, Minato, who on earth is your source? It's gone up by eight and a half percent. How is your company fairing, pray tell?"

"Eleven-point-three percent increase; though, I don't mean to brag." Minato chuckled lowly, not missing the steely glint that flashed in his companion's eyes. Behind her on the couch, Sakura had risen to walk as quietly as she could around the parents, lowering herself beside her object of affection. Naruto lounged in the corner of the couch, an elbow on the arm rest that held up his head, the other arm thrown up on the back of the lounge behind him. Akane and Minato watched as the girl settled as close as she could to the boy.

"So, Naruto, are you interested at all in tonight's wares? This is an auction for Class-A's after all, and I'm personally looking forward to a new toy." She giggled lightly, a chiming sound, before crossing her legs to further impress upon her dress's design.

Naruto flicked his eyes to her, watching her smooth out her dress disinterestedly. "Indeed, Sakura?" his voice was smooth, the ever present feigned warmth hovering, despite the apparent boredom on his face. "This auction is only more interesting because there is a lot less clothing involved."

Sakura glanced up slyly between her thick lashes, eyeing him. "So, you're not looking for a pretty new bunny for your bed?"

He chuckled lowly, sliding his gaze back over to her and letting it roam over her form admiringly until he could nearly hear her rapidly beating heart, finally stopped to rest on her eyes, noticing her slightly flushed appearance. "Still waiting for me to accept your marriage proposal, Sakura?"

"Of course, Naruto, until the end of time..." She smiled prettily, despite her dreamy haze, only letting it flicker when he snorted derisively, turning away.

The fluorescent lights dimmed to non existence, and a handful of spotlights lit up the stage, the velvet curtains sweeping aside. A man stood there, hands clasped behind him, a dark purple suit adorning his frame, accenting his deathly pale complexion, rivaling his golden eyes and dissolving amongst his long, black hair.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I am Orochimaru, for those that are here for the first time. Welcome to the June slave auction, an event held here every month. Tonight is a third month, however, and we'll only be showcasing Class-A slaves. For those that don't know, Class-A's are the one's trained for your bed." He looked to a man hidden by the curtains, nodded, and turned back with a smile. "Without further adieu, then, we'll get the auction underway."

Slavery was a common practice in this day and age, and both Namikaze and Haruno were corporations based on it. Orochimaru, however, was much more exotically inclined, and instead of having shops in every major city, he had a monthly event where choice slaves were sold from all over the world, hand trained by Orochimaru himself and a specialized team.

With that, the pale man slid from the stage, emerging from a side door and slipping into his usual seat beside Sakura's mother. "Good evening, Akane, Minato. I hear your sales rate has increased by..."

The conversation began again, breaching several new topics while Sakura and Naruto waited quietly for the auction. Sakura took the time to lean more into the blonde, quickly cuddling up in the crook of his raised arm. She didn't even get a reaction, but that wasn't new.

Quickly enough, an announcer came out, rattling off a few more words before a thin blonde woman strode out onto the stage and the auction began. After the thin blonde, who sold successfully for 120 grand, came a shy brunette that had to be led on stage, then a male red-head who strode just as comfortably as the first, followed by a shorter brown haired man who stumbled. Naruto watched with little to no interest, idly replying to Sakura's comments.

The girl purchased an apparently 'skilled' dark haired man that smiled easily and seemed to have a habit of licking his lips. He went by the name of Sai.

It was almost two hours later when slave number fifty-two (always of sixty) was shown to the stage. Whistles followed the man, but it was Naruto who straightened with rapt attention. Now, I'd like to note that apart from that first girl, none of the other auctionees had sold for more then one hundred grand. Even Sai had only been forty thousand, and Akane had bought a middle aged, smirking man named Asuma for sixty thousand.

Minato had offered the first bet of twenty thousand on a pretty little red head, and no one had opposed him. But all this was before slave number fifty-two.

He was tall, pale, with long dark hair that he almost hid behind, but he stood like he was familiar with the act of standing tall and proud. If that didn't catch your attention, those in the couches could easily see the dark eyes that shined red in the light. He walked silently in purposely casual black lounge pants, an expensive leather collar fitted around his neck.

Naruto leaned forward just that bit more. The collars only went on those that had the potential to be dangerous. "Fifty thousand!" "Sixty thousand!" "Seventy-five thousand!" "One hundred thousand!"

A woman, half way through the act of calling out "125 thousand!" was stopped by a calm call, in the tone of voice that stretched long distances without shouting. "200 thousand." The woman, close to the back, looked up to find cold eyes, the color of a blue flame, watching her. She swallowed thickly, falling into her chair in an effort to duck back out of the rich boy's radar.

"Naruto..." Minato frowned, his stomach twisting at the idea of his _straight_ son purchasing a _male,_ Class-A slave.

"I insist, Father." Cold blue eyes turned to meet his, and Minato decided that he could argue about the point later, when the boy wasn't stone set on this. Perhaps he could talk the boy into not buying it, or maybe selling it back to the snake. The auctioneer called in Naruto's favor.

Naruto swept from his chair to the room Orochimaru had emerged from earlier, snapping up a jacket his father's chauffer, an elderly man named Sarutobi, held out for him.

He found a desk, with a silver haired man sitting behind it, fitted into a luxurious waiting room. He knew, and disliked, the man known as Kabuto. Curtly asking for the ownership papers, he snapped up a pen and began writing up a check in the book he pulled from his jacket pocket. After handing that over, he began work on the ownership papers, easily going over the standard forms.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

He didn't look up to see who had purchased him, but he obviously commanded authority. What he did recognize, though, was the age of the buyer. He couldn't have been more then 20.

He was led off to his left, like all successfully selling slaves. For the most part, they were left to themselves in this room, and he looked up under his lashes to see giggling girls and relief filled faces - Today, they all left Orochimaru's clutches.

Itachi walked calmly to a seat in the corner, his appearance having as much as an effect in this room as the Namikaze and Haruno in the room before; as he allowed his pride to show through to his stride and posture. Many shuffled from his way, and he threw up a slight smile that was met with relieved smiles and even cheers.

He'd been a favorite pet of Orochimaru's for five years and had finally been deemed properly put in his place. Whipped.

And he was.

But he'd still been the man's favorite, and the minimal interaction with other slaves had been tense, the atmosphere hostile. As he sat now, though, the brown haired man on his left let out a low whistle. Itachi turned to the ill-shaven man, recognizing him as Asuma.

"Did you see that, Uchiha? Haruno Akane just bought me, Haruno!" The man rushed out excitedly, idiotic grin on his face.

Itachi chuckled lowly, resting his head on his propped up fist as he watched the man. "Isn't she the one that's always hard to satisfy? You'll be back within the month."

"No way! I'm telling you, I'm gunna make that rich bitch _beg_!" Asuma growled. Suddenly, he blinked. "Hey, who bought you?"

Itachi shrugged. "I do not know; I was not paying attention."

"Well, why the hell not?" Asuma frowned at him, drawing Itachi in for another low chuckle—a rare thing, since his enslavement. Asuma rounded as the door opened, quick to call out as he recognized the face. "Oi, Kabuto, who purchased Itachi?"

The pale haired man pushed his glasses further up his nose, simultaneously showing a thin, voluptuous brunette the door. Then he turned to Asuma. "That would be the young Namikaze, 200 thousand."

Itachi stiffened, barely retaining a groan. No luck. Son of the wealthiest slave tycoon, he would get no slack. Kid'd probably play with him; make him act the big bad weasel in retarded role-plays.

"Ohohoho~ you are so dead, Uchiha!"

"How so?" Itachi blinked, eyeing the man wearily.

"The older Namikaze is the most Homophobic slave owner on the planet, and you're the male, Class-A slave his son just bought." Asuma grinned.

Itachi leaned back into his chair, groaning as he let his eyes slip shut. "Well, fuck me."

"Oh, you will be…one way or the other."

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

With the sixtieth slave come and gone, Orochimaru having disappeared from their side and the announcer currently wrapping the event up, Minato turned to Akane. "I fear my son will leave me behind in his haste. Shall we, Akane?"

"Why yes, I believe we shall." Akane stood gracefully, all skirts, slipping a daintily gloved hand around Minato's offered forearm. Sakura, even in her haste to hunt down Naruto or finalize her purchase of Sai, knew better then to walk in front of the Namikaze and reacquainted herself with her mother's heel.

They walked through the door set off to the right of the stage, again only for the V.I.P.s. Promptly, again in hierarchal order, first Minato, then Akane and finally Sakura finalized their purchases. Behind them were a handful of others, too classy to wait in a line, but all in close quarters with the front desk. Naruto stood against the farthest wall and Sakura, in her haste, managed to bypass Minato and Akane to his side.

"Naruto, what are you going to use him for? You are aware you just bought a male, Class-A?" She giggled out as she flounced up beside him, lilting her voice to make the questions into jokes, trying to hide her genuine curiosity.

Akane laughed lowly as the arm in her grasp tensed in wary anticipation. Naruto shrugged, turning to face Sakura though his eyes were for his father. Smoothly, he lied. "It's my mother's birthday soon. I figured he'd suit her taste. She'll most likely end up throwing him back at me though."

He chuckled, inviting the others to join in the small joke as Minato bought the words. It was no secret that the previous Mrs. Namikaze was one hundred percent against slavery.

Naruto glanced up, coming off the wall as he saw Orochimaru emerge from a hallway, Naruto's new slave at his heels, submissive head bowed. Akane and Minato stepped apart, coming to stand beside their children as the pale man saw them, coming over.

His smile as he handed the blond the end to a leash set the younger man on edge. "Well, Naruto-kun, I've personally trained this one for five years, and I'm sure he'll do well for you. If you have any problems though, just call and I'll come round to put him in his place, right _Itachi_?"

As he said this, he reached into the dark curtain to lift a pale chin. Akane and Sakura gasped at the pale, handsome face offset by fierce red eyes, somewhat nullified in their pride. Naruto watched carefully, tilting his head slightly as he observed the man's reaction. Itachi had shivered at the man's touch. "Yes, Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru what, Itachi?" The man smirked, knuckles going white on the grip he had on the slaves chin.

"Orochimaru." Naruto sounded, nodding. Everyone turned to him. "Just Orochimaru is fine." Naruto said this pointedly to the wide eyed Itachi, with a light smile. Then dangerous eyes slid to Orochimaru. "Now... If you'd be so kind as to unhand my new slave..."

The hand was gone so fast you'd think it had been burned off by Naruto's scathing tone. Steely golden eyes met the cold blue flames of the blonde. "Of course, Naruto." His posture stiff, he bowed. "Namikaze-san, Haruno-san's." With that, he turned from them.

Minato frowned at his son who met his gaze with only a centimeter or two height difference. "Naruto..." he started.

"Sorry, Father, but you know I've never liked him." Naruto spoke, voice even, not nearly as fierce as a moment before.

"I'm sure." Minato spoke, unimpressed.

Akane giggled. Minato continued to badger Naruto for a few moments before Sarutobi arrived, a young man with a scar across his nose in tow, three slaves aligned behind them, all of their heads bowed respectfully.

They set off for the limos, Sarutobi offering to take Itachi's lead, but being denied. Itachi felt the lead being shortened spasmodically until he realized, almost jumping, that he was directly on his new master's heels.

He chanced a glance up, at the same time a young pinkette on his master's arm cast him a frown. On his right was Asuma, who tossed him a grin. He shivered at the cold night air and frowned at the long path.

Either his shiver had traveled down the lead or the blonde was a psychic, but the next thing he knew his young master had rounded on him. He flinched, briefly wondering if the show of cold had enraged the blonde boy, but a whoosh of air and sudden warmth shocked him.

He opened his eyes in time to see the boy do up the top button of the expensive jacket he'd just thrown around Itachi's shoulders.

... What?

Sakura, as he'd heard her name to be, also frowned. "Naruto, what are you doing? He can't be that cold." She sneered at him, and Itachi could already tell that she was after the attention he had just received.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura, was that your coat?" The words were tossed over the blonde's shoulder without a care, almost as if he wasn't partaking in the conversation. "Oh! No, wait, you just paid 200 thousand on a new slave and you're offended that I would try to keep him from catching a cold?"

Itachi couldn't help it: a soft breathy chuckle escaped him. The boy was witty. Dazzling blue eyes shot up to his, and a smile alighted his tanned face, but only for a moment. Sakura had heard Itachi laugh, and scowled at him before storming off to follow her mother. They reached the limos quickly enough and the blonde men said goodnight to the women, receiving a kiss on the cheek for their companionship that evening.

Sarutobi held the door for them. First Minato climbed in, then Naruto, then the red headed girl who threw Itachi an impish glance before settling into the crook of Minato's arm. Finally Itachi climbed in, almost at a loss until he decided it would be best to kneel beside his new master, on the limo floor.

The engine hummed to life, pulling away from the curb to glide off to the Namikaze residence. Naruto turned to the red head - and it was red, not orange. "So, what was your name?"

"Safire, Sir." The girl said meekly, after a nod from her master. Itachi watched from under lowered lashes.

"Indeed? You know she looks exactly like Okaa-san, Father. Or could it just be that you have a thing for red heads?" Naruto chuckled, turning to his father.

Minato frowned, lifting a hand from the girl's shoulder to finger her hair. "Red heads are nice..." he said, smiling at his son.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It used to be blondes before you met Kushina."

"Meh," the elder Namikaze said, startling a chuckle from the younger, which slowly dissolved into a comfortable silence. Itachi was amazed by his master. Addressing the slave before addressing your father? From his youth, Itachi couldn't ever fathom doing such a thing; it was a high breach of etiquette.

"Itachi, wasn't it?" Itachi jumped from his reverie to find his master talking to him.

"Yes, Master."

A light silence, then, casually, "Any relation to the Shadow Weasel?"

It took all of Itachi's acting skills to glance back in confusion, "No, Master?" and then force a jolt of realization and quickly glance away from the probing blue eyes.

A chuckle - somewhat relieved. "Just checking."

"Who is the Shadow Weasel, Naruto?"

"Just a movie star, Father, no one important." Naruto turned his gaze to the window, arms strewn on the highest level of the luxury seats on either side of him. Itachi chanced another glance - the other's face was devoid of outstanding emotion.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

They lived in a mansion, Itachi could've guessed as much. But really, theirs must've been the most gorgeous one he'd ever seen.

It had all of 3 stories, excluding the apparent underground car park. After driving past the beautifully rough slate and white brick fencing, they reached a tall set of double gates which opened automatically, only to reveal a glittering gravel road that ended in a circle, where a fountain spewed water.

They were dropped off outside the house, Sarutobi opening and closing the car doors, bowing, before retreating to the garage to park the limo.

Itachi gazed out at the garden. To the left were a series of aligned rose beds and some form of centre piece guarded by the sheer amount of white and red roses. To the right lay a green expanse with a border of trees that continued on around the house. In the centre was a large, ancient looking cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. Pink flowers fluttered around the yard the pale, moon lit yard.

Naruto waved his father on, ignoring his worried gaze as he ascended the steps to his house, Safire still on his arm. Naruto watched his new slave carefully. Itachi was gazing out at the landscape, dazzled, the white moonlight flooding the area and crescending the extravagant beauty. Itachi turned slowly, ignorant of the wasted minutes, and jolted to find his master alone, watching him.

He moved to apologize, but his new master raised a hand. Itachi stopped. Slowly, Naruto lowered his hand. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" he wasn't watching him now, but the scenery. A quite breeze rolled between them, causing Naruto to blink, before tilting his head to the side. "Shall we?" He turned halfway, indicating the steps, and Itachi could only nod mutely, stunned.

Naruto nodded, almost to himself. He ascended the steps, confidant that Itachi followed him. They emerged in a large room, almost a hall. There were six exits. The one they'd just come through, two on his left and right, after ascending mahogany steps, two on the ground floor next to the stairs, obviously for slave usage, and another, in front of them, led to a dining area with a long table.

Naruto walked up the right set of stairs. He swung open a pretty set of double doors without hesitation, emerging in a large bedroom, a lavish king sized bed directly ahead. Naruto stalked into the room, clapping on the lights while Itachi looked around.

To his right from wall to wall, were glass windows and twin sliding doors, leading to a small veranda with two well made, well used lounging chairs. In the room between the bed and the glass was a massive couch set on one side, and a very large screen TV beside Itachi's vantage point. On the other side of the room, to his left, was a door to a bathroom, and a set of wooden doors that Naruto opened to reveal a walk in wardrobe. In the corner - a computer on a long desk accompanied by other hardware.

Wait a second... where had Naruto gone? Footsteps in the hall, and Itachi turned to follow his master to a single door further along the hall. On a small whiteboard on its front, the name 'Kakashi' was written. Naruto knocked on the door.

"What is it Naruto, I was trying to sleep." The door opened to reveal a silver haired man with mismatched eyes, a mask adorning the lower half of his face.

"No you weren't. You were waiting anxiously for my safe return. Have a look, 'Kashi." Naruto pointedly stepped to the side, revealing Itachi who had been half hidden behind him. Kakashi nodded appraisingly, eyeing up the new addition.

"Nice, and a Class-A, too, it's the third month isn't it? How much?" He stepped forward.

"200."

"Makes sense..." Kakashi said as he raised Itachi's chin. "This one's an Uchiha; did you see his red eyes?"

"Mmm... I was hoping you wouldn't say that..." Naruto murmured, watching from against the wall. "Nippon, ka, Itachi-kun?" Uchiha's, once upon a time, were the leading Japanese slave dealers, rivals with second and third generation Namikaze Trade Company. Then they'd all died in some form of accident, just after Minato took power, a few years after Naruto's birth. Naruto only knew of a few other Uchiha...

"Hai, Namikaze-san." Itachi said, letting his head lower when the strange man released his chin.

"It's Naruto." The blonde sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Kakashi, I want your help for an assessment tomorrow morning, before we go to Okaa-san's. I would do it now, but I'm not sure how I'm still standing."

Looking at him long enough, Itachi did note that the blonde seemed tired, his eyes drooping and his stance slack. Kakashi nodded. "Of course. Will he be coming to Kushina's?"

"Probably." Naruto shrugged, pushing off the wall, only to stumble. Kakashi caught his arm, but Naruto waved it off.

"Go to bed, Naruto, Kushina will have my head if you show up dead on your feet." Kakashi said, crossing his arms. Naruto nodded.

"I am. Goodnight, Kakashi." Though he didn't move, the dismissal was there. Kakashi nodded and closed the door, disappearing into his room.

Itachi found the blonde watching him. Naruto shook his head, before addressing him. Then he took a deep breath, "This is not a question to benefit myself, but you. I am not asking if you deem yourself worthy of sleeping with me, or if you think I am good enough to sleep with. You have two choices. Down this hall is a bedroom without an occupant, with a shower, a bed and a wardrobe, free for you to use. Or there is my room, my bed, and my bathroom. I don't mind which you pick, it makes very little difference to me, though usually Class-A's prefer not to sleep alone."

Itachi blinked. A choice? Who was this guy, seriously? But... the idea of sleeping alone, though it must've seemed nice, was foreign, and Itachi didn't like it. "Your room, please, Namikaze-san."

"It's Naruto." the blonde sighed, raking a hand down his face. "Right, this way then." He followed his master back to the blonde's room. The boy pointed at the bathroom. "First, you shower. I'm not having someone fresh from Orochimaru's lair in my bed. Then..." He walked over to the wardrobe. On the immediate left was a set of drawers. Naruto opened the first and second, revealing boxers, lounge pants and easy shirts - sleepwear. "Then, because I'm almost certain you're the same size as me, put on whatever you do or don't want to wear from here. Then come to bed." Naruto yawned again.

"Towels are on the rack; don't worry about noise, because I won't fall asleep properly until I feel you get into the bed. Off with you now." He waved Itachi on before pulling out a change of clothes, changing, and then he slipped into the side of the bed that faced the gardens. He almost fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but he remembered to wait for the man.

Itachi showered slowly. Though manners and training were telling him to be brief then jump in to bed with his new master, he knew that that wasn't expected. He absorbed the warmth, ridding himself of the past five years spent at Orochimaru's beck and call. This blonde, he was strange. Master's weren't supposed to care for their slaves. This 'Naruto'... He was offsetting. Everything he had been forced to learn since... since his family died and he ended up in slavery, was being thrown out the window. Painfully slowly.

He shivered. He wondered if, when the blonde boy wasn't so tired, if he would actually be sleeping with him. Had he been bought because he was an Uchiha, because he was a Class-A, or both? So many questions... no answers. Maybe he could ask that friend of Naruto's, Kakashi. Wait... what kind of friend lived with them? But... no, he couldn't be a slave, they were so casual with each other...

With the beginnings of a headache, Itachi switched off the water, stepping out and drying himself. He looked up at the mirror, catching his own reflection and sighed. He left the bathroom, flicking off the light. Turning to the wardrobe, he found a pair of black boxers and black comfy pants. Then he grabbed a red singlet, slipping into them.

He turned to the bed. The light, though dimmer then before, was still on, and he could see the blonde's form on the farthest side of the bed. He crept up, before throwing caution to the wind and lifting the covers on 'his' side of the bed. His breath caught when the blonde rolled to look over his shoulder, tired, ice cold blue eyes meeting his from beneath stray strands of blonde hair. The moonlight, almost overriding the electronic lights above, shined on him, catching his handsome features and skyrocketing.

He must have frozen. The blonde hmmed loudly, rolling back over. The eyes left his, and Itachi found his breath again. "Hurry up and get in bed so I can go to sleep, Uchiha." Itachi swiftly did as told, stiffly lying on his back beside the blonde. Naruto clapped, the lights turning off. "G'night."

"Goodnight, Namikaze-san." Itachi said. Naruto grumbled under his breath about the name before his breathing finally evened out, and Itachi found himself smiling as he relaxed into the covers.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

I hope you like Chapter 1 of Possessive! Welcome to my newest story! So yes, feel free to believe that I'm alive. Wonderfully Beta-ed by Lord Rebecca-Sama. Let me tell you, her prowess with Gramma and spelling is unparalleled!

~ Enna Scarlet Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESIVE**

**Chapter 2**

Itachi's eyes fluttered open. A breeze ruffled over the room, and he shivered as it hit his face, snuggling further into the warm sheets. Then he froze. Glancing about quickly, he found himself in the room he'd fallen asleep in, the blonde still in the same position as the night before. Warm sunlight - though weak - streamed through the windows, landing on the maroon carpet, the couch and the TV, everything on that side of the bed. And a girl.

Itachi almost jumped when he noticed her. She had been opening the glass sliding door, which was where the cold breeze had come from. She was wearing a short black skirt, a white dress shirt and a black jacket, as well as funky orange legwarmers over black dress shoes - Itachi briefly noticed how the orange legwarmers matched her orange hair. She turned, then, and he saw that she was young, or rather, underdeveloped. She paused when she caught his eyes, letting out a light smile as her gaze flitted to the sleeping blonde then back to him. She lifted a finger to her lips - be quiet - before winking.

He sat up slowly, and she walked quietly over, coming around the bed. "Hello, you must be Itachi, Kakashi mentioned you this morning. My name's Moegi, I'm Naruto's maid. He was very busy yesterday and came home late, so we shouldn't wake him up yet." Itachi nodded, blinking the sleep from his eyes. She grinned. "Wonderful. He probably won't wake up for another hour. So, you should get up, get dressed -" she gestured at the closet. "- You're wearing his pajamas perfectly, so if they fit, then you're obviously welcome to the rest of his wardrobe. I'll finish with the room, and then we can go get breakfast, alright?"

He nodded again, lifting the covers to slide his legs out of the bed. He quickly laid the covers back down when the blonde shifted. Moegi giggled lightly, turning to go finish doing whatever maids do in the morning. Itachi walked over to the closet. He paused, unsure about the clothes, but could already guess that the blonde would prefer him to wear his own clothes then spend the day in pajamas. He found some nice, dark jeans and a red belt. Then a dark blue turtleneck with long sleeves that he pushed up just past his elbows.

Suddenly, the girl was by his side again, handing him a package. "This is for newbies. It's got a toothbrush, a hairbrush, a dozen hair lackies and a few other little things." She smiled up at him and he smiled back, before taking the package and moving to the bathroom. When he was done in there - feeling much better - he found her with a wastepaper basket walking out of the room. She waved him after her. Out in the hall, she closed the door behind him, before skipping down the regal staircase, two steps a time. He followed.

They went through one of the service doors he'd noticed the day before. It was a kitchen, a small one, and he could see a bigger one through a door to his left. Here, however, crowded cozily around a table in the middle, were several people. Sarutobi, from the night before, sat next a young man with wild brown hair, who Moegi slid next to. On his other side was a man who stood straight, with a scar around his face and narrowed eyes. Next to Moegi, sat Kakashi, and an empty space that Itachi slid into.

Kakashi had been laughing, and rounded on the new man with a smile, hidden by his face mask. "Well hello there, Uchiha. Welcome to breakfast. What would you like? Bacon and eggs, toast, porridge, or pancakes?"

Itachi blinked. A buffet? "Umm, bacon and eggs, thank you."

"Oh my gosh, he's so polite." That was Moegi again, and the boy next to her jabbed her in the ribs before they broke in to a small squabble.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Right. Ichiraku, bacon and eggs for the new boy!" He called to the man working by the stove. He shouted an affirmation before Kakashi turned back to Itachi. "Right, Uchiha, welcome to the household! I'm Kakashi, but that you know. I'm Naruto's driver and his companion..." Several stifled chuckles ran out. "Shut it, guys! This is Moegi, Naruto's maid. That's Konohamaru... He gardens. He's also the nephew of Sarutobi, which would be Minato's driver. And that mean guy there is Ibiki, his general assistant, and he runs the household. Over there is Ichiraku, and he's the cook."

Several greetings ran out as they were introduced, and Itachi shook hands with them all, though Ibiki merely snorted at him. A plate was thrown down in front of him and he tucked in, seeing the others had already quieted down and were eating themselves. The meal, surrounded by quiet, polite chatter was homely. Itachi, though feeling alienated and out of place, was included every now and then. And even if he wasn't, he still enjoyed the experience thoroughly.

Then a scruffy blonde head walked into the room, and the chatter died down respectably. "Morning, guys." Naruto walked in, found the fridge, and poured some orange juice. "Can someone find me some aspirin?" Chuckles rang out, while Moegi dived under the sink cupboard, returning with a small box of pills. He grinned at her, lifting his head off the kitchen bench before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Moegi. Go finish eating." He chucked a pill down with his orange juice, before turning to Ichiraku. "We got any bacon left?" the man nodded. "Wonderful, I'll have an omelet." Nodding to himself, he turned to leave, before he caught sight of Itachi. "Ah right, you." It wasn't said rudely, but almost like he'd forgotten. "I'll go get my laptop, then."

"I'll get it for you, Naruto!" Moegi jumped up, all smiles, before darting round him before he could protest. He chuckled, then turned to Itachi, but addressed his neighbor. "When you're finished eating, Kakashi." Nodding to himself again, he left. Itachi blinked. Ibiki frowned.

"What was that about, Hatake?"

"Just Uchiha's assessment, darling." Kakashi purred, laughing loudly when Ibiki's face twisted.

"That wasn't very nice, Kakashi," Sarutobi said, placing down his tea. Kakashi merely laughed again, shaking his head. A few minutes later, a loud tumbling sounded. Followed by that, a long low whine. Kakashi frowned, getting up. Sarutobi got up as well, slower, and Itachi followed. Konohamaru had already darted out the door.

Naruto stood by Moegi, who lay in a tumble at the bottom of the stairs. Konohamaru was down by her side, helping her up. Itachi held back while Kakashi and Sarutobi made their way towards them. Sarutobi walked towards the two children, consoling when Moegi held back the beginnings to a sob. Kakashi went to Naruto.

Itachi frowned. No way, he'd thought better of the blonde then that. Naruto had the laptop in his hands, and was rolling it around, looking for any physical damage. Kakashi spoke, and he spoke like he might to a child. "Naruto, Moegi is more important than your laptop."

Naruto glanced up. Itachi could see it in his eyes, and predicted the words 'she should not have been running down the stairs with my laptop.' But the blonde paused. He glanced at Moegi then back to Kakashi. Then he smiled. "Right, of course." Then he walked over to Moegi, knelt down, and asked her if she was alright. She gestured to a sore wrist, and he nodded, before lifting her up in his arms and bringing her into the dining room he'd been in moments before, sending Konohamaru for a medical kit.

Kakashi walked over to the Uchiha, seeing his confused look. Itachi frowned at him. "I don't understand..."

Kakashi shook his head. "It's taken me two and a half years to figure out what I know of him. I don't expect you to understand in the least." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Naruto's kinda special. Not medically, of course. He's got two totally different backgrounds. One, his father who doesn't care the least for slaves. The other, his mother, who is completely against the practice. He's grown up with his father, but loves his mother more. Thus, his apparent nature and his mother's influence have clashed heavily in his mind, and sometimes he's left grasping at strings, unsure of which way to lean." Kakashi met Itachi's eyes. "That's the best way I can put it. Now, c'mon."

He led the way to the posh dining area. Naruto sat at the head of the table, eating with his left hand, his laptop to the side as he tapped at it with his right hand. In two chairs to his left, Moegi sat as Sarutobi wrapped her wrist in gauze, Konohamaru hovering nervously. Naruto hardly glanced at them unless she yelped. And even then, the eyes were unfeeling.

Itachi shivered. His whole view on the blonde had changed. But Naruto had looked up and seen them, and he smiled cheerfully, and gestured them to come over. Kakashi whipped out a chair, slouching into it casually. Itachi stood, almost uncomfortably, in front of the blond. He couldn't see the screen, but it did a good job of holding Naruto's attention.

Finally, Naruto pushed the plate away, and pulled the laptop closer, tapping a few more times before looking properly at Itachi. "Ohayou, Itachi-kun."

"Ohayou, Namikaze-san." Itachi replied, tense. He looked to the side, puzzled, when Kakashi crashed his head into the table.

"Don't you dare hold a conversation in Japanese."

"Naze, Kakashi-chan?" Naruto asked, but Kakashi whipped his head up to glare and Naruto chuckled. "I know, I know. I need your help for this anyway." He turned to Itachi. "And it's just Naruto."

"Yes, Naruto-san." Itachi replied. Naruto looked at him blankly for a moment, before shaking his head. At this point, Konohamaru helped Moegi up and the three disappeared from the room.

"So, your name is Uchiha Itachi." Naruto spoke, idly, typing. Itachi nodded. "Age 26?" Another nod. He was still tapping away with only his right hand. Suddenly, his brow furrowed. "Access denied?" He leaned forward, much more interested, and began typing faster, both hands. He paused, waiting for a page to load, and then hissed. His cold eyes flew up to Itachi's. "Why would there be information on you that even I can't access?"

"I-I don't know, Naruto-san." Itachi almost stepped back in his want to get away from that gaze.

Naruto watched him for a moment, before turning back to the screen. "I'll deal with you later." He muttered under his breath. Finally he turned back to Itachi, and then he blinked.

He gestured, and Itachi leant forward cautiously. Hands rose, slipping around his throat, and the smooth, high quality leather that adorned his neck was made known. Itachi frowned, he'd become so used to it he'd almost forgotten it existed. Naruto leaned forward, brows furrowing as he unbuckled the leather blindly.

When he finally pulled it away, Itachi swallowed cautiously, suddenly feeling even more naked under the intense blue gaze. Naruto fondled the collar before tossing onto the table, turning to the Uchiha.

"How long have you been a slave?"

"10 years, but I was with Orochimaru for 5 of them." Itachi grimaced as the name slid from his lips. Even it felt slimy.

Naruto nodded. "Since the accident that killed most of your family, then?" Itachi nodded. Idly, Naruto tapped at the plastic next to the mouse pad. "Any relation to Uchiha Sasuke? Or, a close relation?"

Itachi stiffened. He hadn't heard about his brother in forever. "Yes, he's my little brother." Naruto's fingers stilled, and his gaze turned back to Itachi's, eyebrows furrowed.

Kakashi sighed, and Itachi only just heard the words, "Bad answer."

Naruto must have heard them too, because he glared at the silver haired man. "Regardless, I have to ask, do you still remember your old life?" And the question's continued, one after the other. About Itachi's old life, about his present state, about hopes for the future, and many other things. Finally, Naruto stopped with the questions, fingers tapping at the desk, gaze narrowed at the computer screen. Itachi could see the screensaver mirrored in his eyes.

Finally, Kakashi coughed. "How long, Naruto?"

"A year." Naruto said, without looking up. Kakashi choked. "Only a year?"

"Only a year." Naruto glanced up at Itachi. "I hereby give you a year under my service, where upon at the end, if you've met the requirements, you will be given your ownership papers to be used however you see fit. Be it burned, or sold to another with the money going to yourself."

Itachi froze, unbelieving. "What?"

Naruto nodded, it was Kakashi who spoke. "That's what Naruto does, Itachi. When he buys a new slave, he evaluates them then gives them a period of time, that being how long he thinks it will be until they will be able to act normally in the real world. If they can do that by the end of the term, Naruto sets them free to live their own lives."

Itachi looked at him, finally thinking he understood why the servants were so lax here. "How long did you get?"

"He received 3 years. How long yet, Kakashi?"

"2 Months and a week, Naruto." Kakashi grinned.

"And then?"

"Still don't know."

It came out so fluently from the pair that it must've been something they always went through. Itachi still didn't understand. "Why?"

Naruto looked at him. I mean really, his eyes straight to Itachi's, for several long minutes. Then, he shrugged. "Because I can." And that was it. Naruto closed his laptop, picking it up and rising from his chair. He slipped a phone from his pocket, glanced at it, before putting it back. "We'll leave for Okaa-san's in an hour, Kakashi.

"Of course, Naruto," Kakashi said nodding, rising.

Naruto nodded, crooked a finger to Itachi, and turned for his room. Itachi obediently followed. Naruto put his laptop down on his desk, before turning to the man, leaning against the desk. "You still have questions."

"Yes, I do." Itachi paused, before shaking his head. "So you think, given a year, I'll be back to my old self?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you want that to happen?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why did you buy me?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but paused, frowning. "I'm not sure. You caught my eye. But not for the reasons you might think."

Itachi snorted. That couldn't be right. Suddenly, he smirked, stalking towards the blonde who raised an eyebrow. He lifted a hand, cupping the boy's chin, before letting it slide down to rest against his chest. He leaned forward, whispering into the boy's ear. "Are you sure? It wasn't my beauty that caught your eyes?" He nipped at the ear lobe, feeling the halted gasp.

"I would've bought you regardless of your beauty, I'm sure. There was something else about you, Uchiha." Itachi frowned, pulling back to meet heated blue eyes. "I did not buy you for the sole purpose of having you share my bed." His eyes raked down Itachi's body and the heat in his gaze seemed to transfer. "Though, that is by no means a bad prospect."

A hand was up, against his chest, pushing him back, and he moved with it. Naruto walked around him. "But if you'll excuse me, I've yet to shower." And with that, the bathroom door clicked closed, and soon after the sound of the shower filtered through. Itachi sat heavily on the bed.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

They were in a smooth black limousine now, Itachi relaxed into a chair this time while Naruto stretched out on the other, which ran the length of the car, one leg propped up. Itachi could see Kakashi through a window into the front; he was swaying in his seat to some fast moving song, fingers tapping along the steering wheel in time to the music. Itachi frowned out the window, still dealing with the current situation. His new master - aka Naruto - Would be letting him free in a year, provided he was a good boy and blended back in with the general populous. He was a Class-A, yet his master didn't buy him to sleep with him, (an oxymoron) however he was led to believe that if he played his cards right, he would be sleeping with the blonde. It was confusing.

Kakashi honked loudly as the car pulled to a stop. Naruto started, and turned to growl at the man. Itachi blinked, and then shrugged. He opened the door, getting out first without even thinking. Kakashi, already rounding the car to do that himself, stopped to gape at him. Itachi frowned, what was wrong with the man? Naruto followed, spotted Kakashi, glancing at Itachi, then snorting, trying to hide an eruption of laughter under his hand. "I told you he would only need a year!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, Naruto shrugged, smirking. "Itachi - you just opened a door to a vehicle that wasn't yours, and then exited before your master." Itachi paused, and then paled. He was right. He flinched, expecting a rebuke but... wasn't surprised when it didn't come, instead he heard Naruto laugh again, and saw Kakashi shake his head.

"Damn you and your intuition, Naruto." Kakashi turned away, bouncing up the stairs of the house they were parked in front of. It was rather nice, small but with two stories, with a nice garden and a one car garage. Kakashi reached the top of the stairs and without pausing, opened the door and walked in. Naruto, chuckling still, gestured towards the stairs and Itachi walked, by his side, up them and into the house. They walked through a lounge room and into a kitchen, where Itachi blinked to find Kakashi had swept a woman with long red hair into his arms and was kissing her passionately. Naruto kept walking, pulling out a chair in the perfect manner so as to make it grate across the floor, before flopping down into it. Kakashi and the woman grimaced, the woman grinning when Kakashi glared at the blonde.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san."

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." She walked forward to raise his chin with a delicate hand before placing a kiss on his cheek. Then, she wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug. Kakashi, resigned, slinked over to a chair and sat down.

"How are my most horrible, yet still my favorite, couple?" Naruto asked when she pulled back.

"Horrible? Is that because I'm your mother?" She smirked down at him, hands on her hips.

"No, it's because you're a woman. The gay community is already mourning Kakashi's absence." Naruto chuckled, reaching up lazily with his leg to kick out a chair, before jerking his head to Itachi. Itachi walked round carefully to sit in the chair, smiling when the woman caught his eye.

"You especially, ne, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward.

Naruto looked at him, fakely aghast. "Me? Puh-lease Kakashi, haven't you seen the wonderful piece of ass I just purchased?"

Itachi choked, horrified that these two were having such a conversation in front of Naruto's mother. The three laughed at his reaction. The woman stuck her hand out to Itachi. "My name's Kushina, this brat is my son, and the other one is my current boyfriend. We met through Naruto."

"Uh-huh..." Itachi frowned, but shook it off to shake Kushina's hand. "My name is Itachi."

"And are you the wonderful piece of ass my son just mentioned?"

"Indeed he is. And so he should be, I paid 200 thousand for him." Naruto smiled, truthfully, eyes alight and beautiful. Kushina squawked, and Naruto dissolved into laughter again.

"No way! You bought another slave? Haven't I taught you better?" She moved forward, threatening as she loomed over him.

"But Okaa-san, he was just so pretty, I couldn't help it!"

Kushina shook her head, deflating, before falling into her own chair between Naruto and Kakashi, opposite Itachi. "Don't mind him, Itachi, the Namikaze's have a gene defect, causing incredible stupidity and, at the same time, arrogance." Kakashi and Naruto roared with laughter, Naruto almost doubling over. Even Itachi chuckled when, despite the two roaring beside her, Kushina's calm smile didn't waver.

"How many years did he give you, Itachi?" she asked, after the two had let the volume reach something bearable.

"Only a year."

That was a shock. Kushina raised an eyebrow. "Only a year? Wow! What class are you?"

"Class-A."

That had a worse reaction. She frowned, eyes stormy as she turned to the still lightly chuckling blonde. "Naruto, you bought a Class-A?"

His laughter died, and it was cool eyes that met hers as he straightened in his chair. "What of it?"

"What did Minato think?"

He chuckled darkly, a sneer alighting his lips. "Well, obviously, he wasn't happy about it." Kushina reached out with her hand, but he shook his head. "No, I don't care; he can just go fuck himself, the bastard." The darkness in his eyes had Itachi shell-shocked. Here was yet another side to the blonde.

But he shook it off, literally, and smiled at her. "Doesn't matter anyway."

He was met with frowns, but he just shrugged.

"Riiiiight... anyway, Kushina, how was your recital the other night?" Kakashi spoke, interrupting the tense silence.

Kushina grinned, turning to the man like he was a savior, and broke into a description of her night playing for the state orchestra. Itachi, listening intently, found that she played piano fluently, and was an acclaimed music writer. Naruto was in on the conversation as well, as it drifted around topics. When it reached three o'clock, Kushina gushed about not seeing to her guests and made some easy food. Green tea and plain onigiri. It tasted exactly like the ones Itachi's own mother had used to make. A taste of home after ten years.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

The afternoon drew on, but they'd left by five o'clock. Kakashi had promised to return the next day, and Naruto had confirmed that he could have the whole 24 hours off. Naruto had decided that he might as well show Itachi around the grounds, and Itachi found that they had a very large expanse of backyard, and that only a small part was occupied by an Olympic sized swimming pool and a basketball court. They found Konohamaru hacking at a tree, and the kid waved at them. Itachi was always drawn back to the basketball court though.

Finally, Naruto asked him, "Do you play?"

"I've played since I could walk…until the accident," Itachi replied.

"Let's play then."

They'd walked out to the court, and Naruto had opened a nearby shed, retrieving a ball. He tossed it to Itachi before starting to stretch. Itachi put it down and did the same. Then they played. One on one. One hoop, but every time possession was gained you had to take it back to the halfway line before shooting. It was an amazing game, and Konohamaru, followed by Moegi, came to cheer them on.

Naruto was amazing. He had the cunning, and the dexterity, but wasn't good at dribbling or speedy shooting. Itachi was just a bit faster and, apparently, just a bit taller, as well as a better shot. After Itachi reached 10 goals, Naruto at 7, they called an end to the game, and returned inside. Itachi was amazed. He hadn't seen anyone able to keep up with him in basketball since forever. But then again, he had to be more than a little rusty after not playing for 10 years.

They came through a back door, to an enormous ball room. They moved straight through it to the dining room from that morning, then up the stairs to Naruto's bedroom. The blonde gracelessly ripped his shirt over his head before toppling into a bean bag near the glass windows, still panting with exertion. His body glistened with sweat, his chest rising and falling, his head tilted back and the sun glistening off his skin. Itachi was tempted to go over and ravish the blonde.

But then, almost as if he'd heard the thoughts, Naruto lifted his head and caught Itachi's eyes, causing the man's breath to skitter. Those eyes. They were breathtaking. Before he knew it, he had stalked across the room and knelt down beside the blonde, a hand cupping his whiskered cheek. Those eyes didn't even flicker, and he leant down, smothering those luscious lips with a kiss.

Naruto rose to meet him, allowing entrance when asked and a hand came up to tangle in the back of Itachi's hair, but, other than that, he didn't actively participate. Itachi frowned, pulling back. Naruto opened his eyes to look at him… those same eyes. They weren't feeling; they were harsh and steady. No, that wouldn't do.

Itachi caught his lips again, kissing him chastely over and over, before finally opening his mouth, and running his tongue against the blonde's. Now, he responded, warring with his tongue and panting, playing the game as well as he'd played on the court. The hand in his hair jerked them apart and he came away with a saliva string dropping between them. Now the eyes were right. Half mast and hazy with lust. Itachi groaned and caught his lips again, pushing him back down into the bean bag, climbing on top of him. Naruto growled as Itachi settled, thrusting upwards causing Itachi to break the kiss with a hiss.

Then Naruto was there, running his tongue along Itachi's pulse, before scraping his teeth along it. Itachi groaned, leaning down to return the favor, lapping and biting at the tan neck until the blonde was nearly quivering beneath him. But, when he started popping buttons on his chest, the hand in his hair jerked again. And he was met once more by cold blue eyes. What? Had he done something wrong?

The blonde rolled, off the bean bag, Itachi's back hitting the carpet with the blonde above him. He leaned down to place one more smoldering kiss on Itachi's lips, and then pulled back. He stood up and walked away, leaving Itachi on the ground, hot, sweaty, panting, and hard.

The shower began running and Itachi groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position. His previously loose pants slid along his erection and he hissed again.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Later that night, Naruto had pulled on a silky blue dress shirt over the black singlet he'd been wearing since his second shower of the day. Then he pulled on a pair of designer pants, actually put shoes on, brushed his hair, and had Itachi follow him down the stairs. "You're eating where you ate this morning. If Ichiraku asks for help, it would be nice to give it, because you don't want tension with the people that will be your friends for at least a year." With that, and a flick of the wrist at the right door, Naruto straightened his collar and walked into the dining area.

There was his father, sitting at the head of the table, reading from a manila folder. Naruto slid into the chair on the man's left. "Good evening, father."

"Good evening, Naruto. I trust your visit to your mother's went well?" Minato asked, sliding the manila folder to the side.

"It did, provided I don't mention that she nearly hit me when I offered up my present, or when Kakashi caught her up when we first arrived." Naruto shrugged, smiling.

"So, you still have the Class-A?"

"Yes, I do."

"So when are you going to sell him back to Orochimaru?"

Naruto paused, glancing up at his father, gaze hard. "I'm not."

"Naruto, he's a male, Class-A..."

"I know."

"... and he might try to climb into your bed one night and..." Minato paused, blinking. "Where is he sleeping?"

"My room." Naruto grinned, eyes harsh, daring.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled, eyes wide.

"Yes?" Naruto asked sweetly.

The household crowded just within the doors to the bigger kitchen, except Ibiki, who was suspiciously close, and Ichiraku, who was cooking on the closest surfaces he could.

Minato was on his feet, slamming his hands onto the table. "You cannot have a male, Class-A sleeping in your room! I forbid it! Think of the rumors that will get out!"

"What rumors?" Naruto asked. Beneath the table, in his hands, a rubber which he'd snapped off his desk before coming down was quickly coming apart, torn at by nails and pressure.

"That you could be... that my son might be..." Minato swallowed, gaze slipping away from his sons.

"That I might be what?"

"Damn it, Naruto! You know what I mean! Get rid of him, tonight, before I have to call Orochimaru myself!" Minato roared, eyes fiery as he met his sons.

Naruto paused. In the kitchen, Itachi's breath caught. Back to Orochimaru? Kakashi's reassuring hand was on his shoulder, rubbing little circles. Then a clear, cold voice rang out.

"No." Naruto glared at the man.

"...Wha?" Minato leaned back, eyes wide.

"I refuse."

"What do you mean, 'you refuse'?" Minato snapped. He'd just given an order, not a request.

"I refuse to send Itachi back to that Snake!" Naruto snarled, up on his feet faster than his father could anticipate, forcing him to take a step back. The two Namikaze's snarled at each other.

"He's a slave, Naruto! One you have absolutely no use for! So don-" Minato growled out, before being interrupted.

"How do you know that?" Naruto leaned back, suddenly calm gaze meeting his father's.

"Know what?"

"How do you know that I have no use for him?"

"He only has one use!"

In answer, Naruto's eyes flashed and he smirked. The sharp crack of Minato's hand on Naruto's face resounded through the dining room and the kitchen. Konohamaru held Moegi, both of their eyes wide, Moegi's tearing. Naruto stumbled with the blow, knocking over his chair.

Minato panted, hand still raised from the backhand slap, eyes angry slits of blue. Then, Naruto chuckled. He looked up, eyes like blue flames, a string of blood dripping from his mouth down his chin and onto his raised hand. "Well, doesn't that say a fucking lot?"

"I'll call Orochimaru right now."

"I have the papers. Don't even fucking try it." It was a snarl, and Minato froze in the act of reaching for his phone.

"How _dare_ you..."

"Father, Orochimaru can't help you _get rid_ of Itachi. I have full rights, because _I_ am the owner of that _lovely_ little Class-A slave." Naruto smirked, not wiping the blood away, letting it drip onto his still raised hand.

Minato's shocked gaze was on his son, who met it defiantly. "Get out of my sight."

"Going." Naruto said and spun, calmly, on his foot, chin high as he stalked from the room. It was halfway up the stairs that he knew Kakashi and Itachi were on his heels. He reached the top and blinked, fisting a hand in Itachi's shirt just before he fell to his knees, both dropping down beside him. They called his name, worry laced through their words.

Naruto panted, leaning to the side to rest his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "... I feel so light headed." He purred, following it up with a giggle, feeling both stiffen.

Kakashi was on his feet, whipping his phone out. "I'll call the doctor..."

But a hand tugged his pants. "Don't bother Obaa-chan, it's just a bit of shock." He flinched. "Schedule an appointment at the dentist though, I think something is loose."

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing deeply then, and tried to stand. He stumbled immediately, and would have fallen on his face were it not for the boy's that grabbed an arm each. He let out a breathy chuckle. "Ne, Kakashi, I think I need some tissues..."

"Right, I'll go get some. Sit him on the bed, Uchiha." Kakashi disappeared from their side, and Itachi guided the blonde to the bed, where he promptly dropped down and missed, landing on the floor.

"Owch..."

Itachi laughed lowly, sitting down cross legged next to him. "You're some kind of crazy, you know that?"

"A' course, lil Uchiha. You din' know that?" Kakashi arrived with the tissues and a damp cloth. Naruto flinched when Kakashi wiped his face, before placing an ice pack against the swelling.

Itachi shook his head. "I've decided. You're schizophrenic." Then he paused. He did not just say that out loud. He looked up, seeing both Kakashi and Naruto staring at him, and flinched. Then they were laughing, loudly, like at Kushina's that morning, when everything was still right with the world.

"That's quite possible, Uchiha." Naruto smiled at him, despite the bruise forming on his cheek. Kakashi shook his head, before raising the ice pack up to the blonde's face again. Naruto hissed.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**Author's Note: **Naruto bought Itachi, he didn't rent him. The house didn't seem full of slaves because one: it was late at night and two: most wouldn't be needed to wait for their masters. Why so few? Blame it on: Character restrictions (there's only so many characters in the series), Minato liking younger slaves in general, and the unique way Naruto handles his own slaves.

There will be _**lots**_more ItachiXNaruto. **Who tops**? Well, it'd be an on/off thing. Depending on whether Naruto's being emotional, or when he's just been fighting. And if Itachi himself is in a submissive or dominate mindset.

**Can't tolerate Sakura?** Neither. She has a minor enough roll: like any team 7 fic might have, she's there, but she's not in the pairings.

There will be more on Kushina and Minato. You'll also find out who the shadow weasel is. **Do I like character death?** You don't want to know, seriously. However, if you don't like character death...umm… Run? As far as I know, only the bad guys die, but I'm leaning towards main character death… but you haven't even met all the main characters, so restrain your hypothesis'.

For those looking for lots of **Master/Slave action**, it's just not going to happen. Itachi finds his footing as an equal pretty fast, and he doesn't slip back into good-little-slave unless Naruto's fairly pissed off. This story, though it does have a little bit of slavery, is **more focused on Gangs**, and Naruto's relations with others (Bijuu, Gaara, Taka, Sasuke, Kyouka, Minato and, of course, Itachi.)This story has been wonderfully Beta-ed by Lord Rebecca-Sama. Let me tell you, her prowess with both Gramma and Spelling is unparalleled!

~ Enna Scarlet Rose

Hello, everyone! This is the lovely beta reader of this awesome story. Thanks for being such great little reviewers and readers and uhhh whatever else you do! haha Keep on reading this and don't forget to review! They encourage people to keep writing.

~Lord Rebecca-Sama


	3. Chapter 3

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESIVE**

**Chapter 3**

_Buzzzzz, Buzzzzz, Buz-_

Itachi frowned, wrinkling his nose before blinking open his eyes to a hazy darkness, only just disturbed by the white moonlight still flowing in from outside. What on earth had awoken him? He rolled carefully, seeing that Naruto was sitting up, and there was some form of electronic light... a phone. Realization hit his hazy mind, somebody was calling the blonde.

"... Right... yeah ok, no... I'll be there in fifteen... Izadel Street? Yeah, I know it... Ok, see you there..." Naruto flipped the phone closed and glanced at him. Seeing that the Uchiha was awake, he smiled softly. "Go back to sleep, Itachi. I'm going out for a little bit, but I'll be back soon."

Itachi, too tired to protest, nodded before closing his eyes. Naruto waited until he'd relaxed and his breathing had evened out, before sliding out of bed. He slipped out of his pajamas, pulling on a pair of loose, dark jeans, flinching when the belt jangled. Then, he pulled on a dark singlet, and grabbed a thick jacket. Again, this was black. He slipped on some socks and a pair of sneakers. He walked out the door, grabbing a set of keys and his wallet, sliding his phone into his pocket and holding his keys tightly in his hands to stop them from jangling.

He was down the steps, two at a time, before rounding around for the other servants' entrance. There was another room, and to his left a thin staircase, which he padded down as quietly as he could. He emerged in a garage, turning immediately to his personal car space. A metallic midnight colored Porsche, with dark interior. He slipped in, turning the keys to wake up the quiet engine. He glanced over his shoulder, before pulling out. He slowed on the drive way, though the cement was quiet anyway, and slowly pulled round and headed for the gates. He clicked a button on his dashboard, and they opened.

He pushed the pedal down, rushing through the gates and sharply turning right, zooming off for the lower city, or the slums, but let no one say Naruto was a reckless driver. He was just a daredevil when it came to his car. He cut corners perfectly, only just above the speed limit. Despite the cool air, his window was down, and one arm rested on it while the other twirled the wheel around.

He slowed considerably when he reached the deserted Izadel Street and leaned forward, looking...there! The lamp post just before an incredibly non-descript one way street. A bright red ribbon fluttered in the wind. The car slid faster, turning sharply round it before pulling up on the small curb, behind a quaint, teal, two-door hybrid. Another car, just further along, was an impressive red Ute.

Hunkered down between the other cars were a group of people. Naruto left the window down, unfazed by the area, and opened the door, getting out before pushing it closed and walking towards them. A woman with long, pretty dark blue hair was the first to look up. Her light, sharp eyes caught his face and she gasped, gesturing him closer as she leaned down to open the red and white bag at her side.

He smirked, but walked over regardless and sat on his heels in front of her, resting a hand on her seat to steady himself. She reached forward and turned his chin up with slightly chilled, delicate pale hands. She turned a small torch on, switching it to a lower setting when he flinched. He closed his eyes, letting her run her fingers over his slightly swollen cheek. A man with scruffy brown hair came round, curious, before whistling loudly, only to have a woman with sandy blonde hair rush up and slap his head. She also turned to look, and so did a man that could have been her brother.

"Damn, Namikaze, what happened to your face?" the last one asked. Naruto snapped his eyes open for a piercing glare and the man swallowed, stepping back. Hinata, finished with her external examinations, asked him to open his mouth. He did so without protest, letting his eyes slip closed when he felt the final two men approach. A gloved finger prodded his lower teeth and his brow furrowed in pain. "Gomen..." she whispered, quiet as ever, but continued to poke and prod.

Finally, she pulled back. "You've got two loose teeth, but they should heal within a few days, Naruto-kun." He smiled at her. Then red hair caught his gaze, and he stood, turning to his left to find cold aqua-marine eyes.

"Who did that?" a cold voice asked.

"I got into an argument with my father."

An elegant brow rose, shifting the tattoo on his forehead, but that was all. Then, the slightly shorter man gestured to the man behind him. This one had short brown hair, pulled back into a spiky pigtail. "We received a call from Taka this evening, apparently their leader has been on a bit of an anger trip recently and decided he wanted to beat the shit out of you... or try to."

Shikamaru smiled cautiously at Naruto who nodded back. Kiba walked over to the Ute, pulling down the back and ripping off a tarp. He jumped in, rustling around with a few curses in the dark, before returning. He held twin knives, sheathed, in his hands. "We've already dished out all the weapons. Here are your little angels." Naruto took them, calmly removing them from their sheathes to hold them up to the moonlight, inspecting the blades.

Kankurou, next to his sister Temari, shivered. "You're so creepy with those blades, Namikaze."

"Thank you."

Temari snorted at her brother who deflated, muttering. They paused when a light buzzing sounded. Shikamaru whipped out his phone, flipping it open for a moment before putting it away. "They're ready. They'll get here soon if we don't move." He looked to Gaara.

"As soon as Naruto is ready." They watched as the blonde finished inspecting first one knife, then the other. Some were tense with impatience, though Gaara just seemed bored. Hinata sighed, picking up her bag. Finally, Naruto threw them up and caught them, reversed, and nodded to Gaara.

Gaara nodded back, and Naruto began giving orders. "It's not so dark that we need torchlight, so put them back Kankurou, Kiba... Hinata, be careful when stepping out, one of their guys might be armed with that machine gun from last time. Gaara and I are point, like always. Shikamaru, you're in charge of Hinata," he paused, glancing back to Gaara. "With any luck your target has the machine gun, if so, be sure to get out of the way, maybe take off down an alley."

With that, he nodded, and regally gestured for Gaara to lead the way, steel flashing wickedly in his hand. Gaara nodded, moving forward, sliding one of the twin magnum's from their holsters and holding it point down. Where he was tense, now, as they stalked down the street, carefully quiet, Naruto was the opposite. He was calm and loose, yet completely silent on the gravel. He didn't walk bowed, but casually, and only the weapons in his hands and the usual cold look in his eyes spoke of darker intentions.

He walked a step to the side, a millimeter behind Gaara. Behind, appropriately spaced, were Kiba, holding a gun and a knife, Temari with a gun on her belt, but a wickedly curved monster of a blade in her hand, and Kankurou who was all guns like his brother. Behind them was Hinata, with her medical pack, and a small handgun for protection, and Shikamaru, with a rifle.

Naruto darted a few steps to the side of an alley, glancing around cautiously, before shaking his head to Gaara. He did this several times, until they reached a slightly more main street. When Naruto stuck his head round the corner, a shot fired causing him to quickly retreat. Their group froze. Naruto cursed, and they could see the streak of blood on his forehead.

Gaara gestured to his gang, and they came closer to the wall, behind Naruto. Gaara was half tempted to take a peak, but not with that riflemen. They wouldn't have to worry about him after tonight, though, with any luck. Naruto back tracked a few steps. The apartment between them and the rival gang was empty. He found a window, and crashed his elbow through it. He jumped up, leaping through with a roll, before giving a short, sharp whistle. Kiba followed him.

A few minutes of tense silence passed, before Kiba appeared. "Naruto says for Hinata and Shikamaru to set up base in here." They all nodded, not questioning the blonde, but it was Gaara's nod that had Kiba pull Hinata up, then her bag, and finally helped Shikamaru navigate through with his long weapon. A few minutes later, presumably of Naruto placing Hinata out of range from the windows, and then Shikamaru near them, Kiba and Naruto returned.

Naruto pulled Gaara close with a jerk of his arm. "If you want Kimimaro to yourself, he's on this side of Sasuke, with the machine gun." He jerked his head down to a street behind them. "You'll come up behind them if you go two alleys down." Gaara paused for a moment, yes he wanted that freak's head, but this was his gang, and Naruto wasn't beyond sacrificial planning.

He shook his head, and the glint in the blonde's eyes and the fluttering of a smirk on his face told him he knew why. "Fine, then. Here's the other idea. Take Kiba, Temari and Kankurou up the second alley back, wait until I capture Sasuke's attention, and then do whatever the hell you want to do."

That was what Naruto was there for. He helped with the planning; he had more of a mind for it then Shikamaru. No, he wasn't a genius like the man, but strategy was godly when it came to him. So, he helped with the planning. And then he went to fight Sasuke. In many ways, he wasn't a true member of their gang. He was just there for tactical support, and to take the leader off Gaara's hands.

But Gaara saw the worth of the plan. When he grabbed Sasuke's attention, he would grab all of theirs. Taka was more famous for their numbers, only a few worth their salt. And so anyone watching the rear would be easy to distract. He nodded, agreeing to it.

Naruto smirked. "Go now, you've got less than five minutes." Gaara nodded, gesturing to his three teammates, they took off back down the street, to come up behind Taka. Naruto watched them go, before darting in through the window. At a word, Hinata handed him a spare gun. He sneered at it. It looked like Kiba's favorite, sleek and black as it was. He checked for bullets: eight. "Shikamaru, I'm about to play distraction. Then, the rest of them are going to make a move. Take off the one's closest so they think it's an attack from both sides and get confused."

Then, he ripped off his jacket and pulled on a bullet proof one Hinata held up for him. It looked similar to the jacket he'd just tossed aside, except with padding. Then, he was out the window again.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Gaara dropped down at the end of the alley, peering around carefully, holding his hair back for a moment. Slack guards failed to notice. He whipped out a mirror and held it just right so he could see straight down the alley. He nearly snarled to see the man with long white hair, holding the portable machine gun directed at where they had just seen Naruto. Beside him, casual, gun held loosely amongst crossed arms, stood Uchiha Sasuke. To his other side, a woman with red hair, and a pale man with light blue hair, and several other characters (maybe a dozen in all) stood waiting. Only the first four, and a man who fought with his fists in a blind rage, were regulars.

Then, a gun shot rang out. It rebounded off something metal and the girl cried out... oh, it was just her arm: a scratch. "It nearly hit you, Sasuke-kun!" Gaara rolled his eyes. But the shot had created confusion, and he watched when, immediately after, Naruto rolled out in to the middle of the road, kneeling, his gun pointing straight at their leader, but didn't shoot. In a panic, several shots rang out, one nipping the blonde's arm. Then Sasuke barked an order, and the shots stopped. Silence reigned. The blonde's hand moved. Another shot rang out. Naruto flinched, it had caught his leg. When Sasuke's people saw he wasn't shooting, Naruto continued to move his hand (not the one on the trigger) and crooked it at Sasuke.

Gaara blinked, surprised. But then again, this was Naruto. So fucking daring, it wasn't funny. He was goading Sasuke on. It was as if he was saying, 'If you're a coward, let them shoot me! If not, let's go fight!' Sasuke let out a laugh. Then, he turned to the woman. "Karin, you take care of things here."

Before he could even get the words out, Naruto was up, quick as lightning, bolting away from Hinata and Shikamaru's location. A few rampant shots fired until Sasuke barked another order. Then, he, by himself, took off after the blonde. He rounded the corner without fear of the blonde being there to shoot him. That was not how those two fought.

Shikamaru started shooting, taking someone in the front through the shoulder, and causing Kimimaro to dart forward for a better aim at the man. Everyone was looking forward. Kankurou knew his job, and darted across the space. As soon as he within a close distance, he raised his guns, targeted and pulled the trigger, putting two down and grazing another before ducking down the opposite street and taking refuge behind the building. He would continue shooting from that location.

Gaara, Kiba and Temari darted forward. Temari and Kiba went straight through to the middle, engaging in close combat with those that didn't want to shoot their own comrades, and those that fought with fists and knives. Kiba kept Temari behind him, so he had less of a chance to shoot her. Gaara went straight for Kimimaro, though. Seeing he was a target, he darted off, running away from Shikamaru's position, to dart down the alley between. Gaara followed, narrowly missing a hit to the leg that would have put him down. He darted around the alley, closing in on the man.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Naruto darted away from the building he knew Hinata and Shikamaru to be in. He tossed the gun aside; he could always grab it later. A few paces away, he spun, whipping out his angels, and waited. Sasuke ran round the corner, slowing to a stop several feet in front of Naruto, smirking. His gun had been tucked into a holster, and now he sported twin knives, though he held his opposite to Naruto's reverse grip. "Awh, Sasuke, where's Sakura tonight? Did she finally decide you weren't worth it?"

"No, I didn't tell her I was coming out to fight you. She might just yell at me about the plans I have to cut you up into pieces..." he trailed off, watching carefully as Naruto took a few steps to the right.

"What'd I do this time?" Naruto asked. But before the man could answer, he darted in, meeting one of Sasuke's blades that had risen defensively. He swung around, behind the brunette, and his other knife only just managed to clip the man's collar before he, in turn, dropped, rolling to his feet and jumping to face the blonde once more.

"I got a call from a snake this morning... I wasn't happy with the news," Sasuke growled, racing forward to slash at the blond, who caught the attack and raised his other hand up and diagonal, looking to bring it down over the Uchiha's face, but Sasuke had his other knife, and jutted forward with that. Naruto saw the danger, and went to move out of the way. The bullet wound on his leg made him slower, though, and the knife slid its tip into the very side of his abdomen before flying past.

Sasuke, not expecting the attack to miss, gave Naruto an opening to throw up his knee, pivoting to get it in the man's stomach and sending him backwards. Naruto growled and gripped the wound. It wasn't bad, not really, but was at a high blood traffic area. Sasuke wheezed loudly, trying to get in air.

"Oh really? Something about your brother, I presume?" Naruto smirked, attempting to stand nonchalantly, delighting that the Uchiha was doubled over.

"That would be right," Sasuke said, straightening, gripping his stomach lightly. "I was hoping to buy him myself, have him clean my toilets."

"That's really not very nice, Sasuke-kun." Naruto purred, darting in, feigning a low cut, before bringing the blade up and around. The other hand blocked, but Naruto had another hand as well, and shoved it up through the man's defenses and rested it against his neck. He smirked when Sasuke paled, clearly seeing the many scars that ran around the pale man's throat. Evidence of their last two years together.

Naruto had a thing for attacking Sasuke's neck. He didn't know if he had the nerve to cut it one day, he seemed to get interrupted every time he did. This time was no exception. Police sirens sounded, closer than one would like, and getting louder.

Negotiated rule one: should the police be nearing, disengage_ immediately_ and turn away from each other.

Naruto wasted enough time running his blade along the side of Sasuke's neck until a thin stream of blood appeared. Then, he let his arm drop. "Run, Sasuke." Sasuke took a step back, but didn't like the idea of running from a standing opponent, and sneered.

"I'll get him soon, Namikaze." Naruto's eyes flashed, and Sasuke ran around him, not stopping, to his group, and presumably in the direction of his car. Naruto followed immediately, hardly stopping when he grabbed the gun. Kankurou was helping a Temari with a bandaged thigh round the corner from the house, and Shikamaru and Hinata were hurrying away. Kiba was further along, Gaara trying to keep pace in a worn out state.

Naruto didn't pause, sweeping past Hinata and Shikamaru, and dropping low to sweep Temari up with a shriek. Kankurou sped up, jogging beside him. "Go with your brother, I'll drop Temari off." He nodded, speeding up yet again, and quickly jumping into the red Ute. Kiba threw his weapons into the truck and jumped in with the two men. They U-turned in time for Shikamaru to toss his gun in, and paused long enough for him to follow it up with Hinata's pack. Kiba flicked a button inside the car that automatically whipped the tarp back into place as Gaara drove off. Shikamaru jumped in to the driver's seat of the Teal hybrid, and Hinata jumped in after him.

Naruto was sliding Temari in to the other front seat while the small car spurred off down the road. The sirens were oppressive, but Naruto recognized they were more on Sasuke's side, the unlucky bastard. He darted round the car and whipped his key from his pocket, shoving the car into gear and cutting into the road smoothly, taking off away from the sirens.

He held his hand tightly against his wound as he drove, but Temari was nervous, and kept glancing over her shoulder; however, that tended to make her wince as her leg was pulled. So, he went to click the radio on. She gasped at Naruto's hand, covered in blood. He flinched, leaving the radio alone. Her mind was distracted now anyway.

It was a slow ten minutes, but when they pulled up at the residence of the Sabaku siblings, there was a bit of merry making going on outside, between the two cars. They cheered when Naruto pulled up, Kankurou coming to help Temari out. And of course, the first thing she did was call for Hinata, "Hinata! Namikaze's wounded!"

The blue haired girl daintily ran over to the car, asking him to come out, but he shook his head. "I'm alright Hinata; it's just a scratch, really." Gaara followed her over, and Naruto turned to him. "Did you get him?"

Gaara nodded, eyes glittering, yet face cool. "Yeah, I got the bastard. And Kiba definitely put that goliath Juugo in the hospital."

"Well done, dog breath!"

"Naruto...stay for a bit," Gaara said hesitantly. The merrymaking beyond seemed to cool slightly as their words reached him.

Naruto shook his head firmly. "No thanks, Gaara."

Hinata frowned, reaching forward to run her fingers just below the scratch on his forehead, speaking softly. "Really, Naruto, you should celebrate after such a win..." He threw her a cold look. "... We are your friends you know."

Naruto laughed loudly. Gaara snarled, "Fine then, go!"

Blue eyes glinted, the area hushed. "Yes, Gaara, of course. Until next time, Bijuu."

And the midnight colored car zoomed backwards, and with an almost elegant display, turned into the night and near about disappeared.

Kiba growled. "Fucker doesn't think we're his friends."

Temari smacked him. "No, dumbass, Namikaze just doesn't want friends. He's always been a lone wolf."

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Naruto didn't bother with quiet as he pulled up, not to his garage, but outside his balcony. Besides, the car was quiet enough by itself. He got out with a grimace, feeling that whatever self healing the wound had tried to execute, had just reopened. He closed the door, before stepping around to climb onto the expensive car. From there, he was tall enough to reach the railing of his balcony. And he let go of his wound to grip it with both hands, biting his lip in pain when he lifted his legs up and stretched the wound.

But he got them up, and pulled himself into a kneeling position, before standing and climbing over his balcony. The relief was immediate, and he stumbled, nearly hitting the door. Biting his lip to hold back a curse, he pulled his keys back out, finding the small one that went into the glass door seemed almost impossible, though.

When he'd finally slid open the glass door, wincing when it creaked, he slid across the carpet towards the bathroom. Closing the door mutely, he flicked on the light. He grimaced, peeling his hand away from his side to reveal the wound in the long mirror. He walked over to the cabinet, pulling out the medical kit.

He ripped off his trouser leg, pulling out the bandages and wrapping it around the large graze on his outer thigh. Then he straitened with a grimace, turning to his torso.

First, he pulled out the scissors, cutting off the rest of his shirt so he didn't have to strain the wound by pulling it over his head. The adrenalin had fled, and the dull pounding of pain had reared up, fierce and piercing. With the shirt gone, he reached for a cloth and glanced up in the mirror, catching shocked midnight eyes.

Itachi stood by the door, obviously stopped by the scene. Naruto only spared him a glance, before running the cloth under the water, waiting for it to warm up. Pale hands slipped around him, careful of the wound, and took the cloth away. Naruto glanced up, meeting calm eyes this time.

He braced himself on the counter then, feeling the loss of blood. Itachi turned off the tap, before running the cloth around the wound, cleaning up the remote blood first. Naruto bit off a growl when the cloth finally cut across the wound, his already stiff form shaking with suppressed pain. When Itachi pulled away from the wound to wash the cloth, Naruto let out a shaky breath. Before Itachi could start cleaning again, he swung around, walking over to the bath to sit on the rim.

Itachi seemed to know exactly what he was doing, because after cleaning the wound, he reached for the needle and thread Naruto had already pulled from the kit. Naruto spread his opposite arm out on the bath rim, finding a firm perch and bracing his arm. The other, he ended up resting queerly on his opposite knee, the whole arm at odd angles to give Itachi room. He sat there and grimaced and grunted and panted while Itachi ran the needle through the skin, tying them closer together.

Though the twin ordeals had been committed silently, it was when Itachi was looping the bandage around the blonde's frame that he spoke. "So, Uchiha, you've some medical training?" Itachi looked up, seeing the worn-out smirk on his face.

"No, Naruto-san." Itachi replied, quietly. When he'd come in to see the blonde with a wound, it hadn't taken him long to realize the blonde was in a gang of some sort. That, and that the blonde had had the knowledge to ask if he was the Shadow Weasel, something only gangs really knew about. But he'd said no to being the Shadow Weasel then, so how to answer such a question now? "I used to be in the boy scouts."

Naruto snorted, a clear idea of what he thought of the lie. Itachi finished wrapping the wound and sat back on his heels. Itachi put a bandage on the blonde's forehead, and wrapped some bandages around Naruto's arm. When he'd finished, Naruto sighed gratefully, easing off the bath rim to plant himself on the floor. His head hung back and his eyes slipped closed as he panted still, reminding Itachi of earlier that night, what he'd done earlier that night, and its reception.

Naruto's eyes caught his again, almost as if he was sensing such thoughts. And the eyes had a challenge in them. Itachi braced a hand on the floor beside the blonde, leaning forward to catch his lips. It wasn't passionate, in fact, it was kind of lazy. Naruto met him this time, though, tongue languid as it rolled against Itachi's.

Naruto tilted his head to offer more access, and a hand rose to loosely grip Itachi's untied, long hair. Itachi, in turn, came closer, resting his hand on the others chest, just below his neck. Itachi pulled back after a moment, releasing him, watching stormy blue eyes slide open and a smirk alight those lips. They panted, reaching for each other's air in their close quarters. Then, Naruto chuckled. "Isn't it possible that you're also schizophrenic?" Itachi blinked, leaning back. Maybe the blonde wasn't getting enough air in that head of his... "First, you're complacent, and then you're daring. I've even seen a cold look a couple of times, and then you've also taken it upon yourself to throw yourself at me, as well."

Itachi chuckled as well. "Let's just say there's a gas leak in this house... and Kushina's... and leave it at that." He stepped back, before standing up, offering the blonde a hand.

Naruto took it, grunting as he was pulled up. He looked genuinely pleased by the suggestion, as they walked from the bathroom, flicking the light switch. "Itachi, that would explain so much." He said, toeing off his shoes, leaving them strewn haphazardly on the way to the bed. He dropped his torn sweatpants as well, climbing into bed in only his boxers. He frowned: he had to sleep facing away from the window. But Itachi climbed in beside him and he smirked, raising an eyebrow from the other man. Maybe it wasn't a bad view anyway.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Itachi sighed the next morning, as the warm water fell around him, washing his hair. There was just so much to the blonde. He was a fighter. Was he in a gang? Was he the leader? He didn't expect anything less from such a man, but then again, maybe it had been a bar fight, but then why was he called out specifically? It was so confusing.

Suddenly, the door opened. Itachi turned, eyebrows raised, when a disgruntled blonde came through, seeming only to throw a glance at Itachi before pausing. Then, a delicious little smirk, as he let his gaze flow up and down slowly, before walking around to the sink and getting a more side on view. When his gaze finally rose to dark eyes, he grinned cheekily. "Good morning, Itachi. I never realized how nice it would be to wake up like this." He chuckled, the hand that lazily crossed his body to hold his side moving for the toothpaste.

Naruto almost gave him no attention then as he brushed his teeth and left, Itachi being half tempted to put on a show, or ask the boy to join him, just to see the reaction. Itachi snorted, turning the water off. When he emerged from the bathroom, the blonde was clothed, and stiffly bent over his laptop, tapping away. Itachi shrugged, getting dressed. When he finished, he turned to find Naruto's laptop shut and the blonde watching him.

"Can we go to breakfast now? I haven't eaten since Okaa-san's," Naruto all but whined, and Itachi smiled.

"I didn't know you were waiting."

Naruto shrugged, opening the door. "I do have a polite bone... somewhere..." Naruto frowned, considering, as they descended the stairs, his arm crossed over his body to lightly wrap around his side. He flicked a hand at the servant's entrance. "Tell Ichiraku I'd like some bacon and eggs on toast and some orange juice."

And with that, he flung open the doors to the dining room, only pausing slightly to see his father at the head of the table, eating raisin toast. Naruto did not sit on his immediate left as per usual, but a seat down on his right, making sure his wound faced away from the man. As he eased in to the chair, he caught a frowning glimpse of Kakashi through the kitchen doors.

Silence reigned, before Minato finally turned to his son. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Good morning, father," came the curt reply.

Minato threw a saddened look at his son, but Naruto wasn't paying attention. He sighed. "About the slave..." he trailed off, unsure.

This got Naruto's attention though, and he turned cautious blue eyes on the man. "What about him?" Minato didn't reply, shaking his head. His brow furrowed as he watched his son, unable to answer. "I'm not giving him up." Naruto supplied, and Minato's eyes widened.

"Why not? He's just a slave, Naruto!" Minato said, but knew he'd overstepped when Naruto's face twisted in anger. "No. We're not arguing again. Keep him if you want. But tell me why!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, letting the anger dissolve from his face. "Because I like him."

Minato flinched, leaning away from his meal. At this moment, Moegi flounced through the kitchen doors, placing a plate and some cutlery in front of Naruto with a grin. "Thank-you, Moegi." He smiled up at her, but all too quickly, she was back through those doors and they were left alone again.

Minato leaned forward, words coming out carefully as Naruto devoured a piece of bacon. "I...don't like it." No. That wasn't right. Wrong words. Both of them froze.

Naruto swallowed. "You don't like it?" he asked, distantly, turning a shocked gaze up to his father's.

"Naruto, I didn't mean..." Minato tried to cut in.

"You don't_ like_ it? You don't like _what_? That maybe, just maybe, your son might be _gay_? Is that what you don't like?" Naruto snarled out, food once again forgotten.

Then, Minato made a very bad mistake. The sentence came with all the conviction of a man saying the sky was blue. "You're not gay."

Naruto paused again. His breathing, in his own ears, seemed to pick up. Had he really just said that? Had he finally actually voiced a realized truth only to have his father shoot it down so utterly? He was up on his feet in seconds, snarl in his voice as he turned with a muttered, "Fuck you."

But he didn't even get two steps in his rage before his wound pulsed painfully, and his knees failed him, sending him to the floor. He hissed, grabbing his wound, pain arching through him to the point where his forehead knelt on the ground. "Naruto?" Dimly, he heard his father call his name and jump from his chair. He also heard the kitchen doors slam open, two separate people running around to them.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Itachi listened carefully, his own plate of food in front of him as he leaned against the counter by the door, disturbed mildly by the conversation that he could only just hear. Then Naruto's voice rose, and a word from Minato, a hushed silence... then the clattering of wood, and a crash like a body to the floor. He started, but it was only Minato calling out Naruto's name that sent him and Kakashi out through the door faster than a pack of wolves.

They raced around the table to the boy. Minato stood by the Blonde's chair, panic for his son shining in his eyes, but knowing he wouldn't be able to help with whatever ailed him, and knowing that Kakashi was already running. Kakashi dropped down by his side and Itachi in front of the boy. Both were moving towards him when the blonde spoke.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine, give me a second," Naruto panted between the words. Kakashi and Itachi anxiously sat back. But Itachi already knew what it was; he just hoped the blonde hadn't torn his stitching. True to his word, after a dozen seconds or so, the blonde did move, lifting his head and following it with the rest of his body. His eyes landed on Itachi and he winced. "Pulled at the stitching, but I think they held." Then he let his gaze slide to Kakashi. "Went to visit Gaara last night."

Kakashi seemed to realize what this meant and nodded. The words were probably 'Yes, I went out to my gang last night, I am wounded, but I do have it covered.' Minato, however...

"Naruto, are you alright?" Minato took a step forward. Naruto rose slowly, using a grip on the chair beside him to aid him along.

"Just peachy," Naruto said after standing, but he wasn't really listening: he'd turned to Kakashi who was speaking to him. At the moment, Kakashi had hooked the blondes arm over his shoulders, the one on his good side, and was snarling at him.

"You went out fighting and got yourself hurt? And then you didn't come tell me? What am I supposed to do with you! At this rate, I won't be able to leave even if you give me my papers! Crap... I'm going to call Tsunade." Then his gaze snapped to Itachi, and he pulled the blonde along as he left the room, despite protests that he could walk by himself. "And you! You have to tell me when he goes out at nights because he's horrible when it comes to first aid! Honest to freaking _god_, Naruto, I don't know how you do it..."

Minato was left in the dining room, aghast, as two slaves turned their back to him _without a second thought_ and took his wounded son away.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**Author's note: **I'm getting lots of praise for being a unique writer, with fresh plots, and I'd like to say thanks to all those who've taken the time to review and tell me as much! You're adorable, really. If the person I'm planning on dieing does die, it'll be nearer to the end, so don't think about rage quitting yet. Also, he IS a main character. Really main. So if you really can't handle that… I'm sorry, but this is a dramatic fic for a reason!

Also, Minato is a butt. *nods* And Kushina is SO much better. *nods* Oh! You get to see Naruto fight in this chapter, so please tell me what you think! Someone said this story is very realistic, without being boring, do you guys agree? Also, how do you think Naruto feels about Itachi, and Itachi for Naruto? Do you think Naruto has Itachi around solely for the purpose of pissing off his father, or is it something more? Please Review ^^

~ Enna Scarlet Rose

Thanks for reading everyone! And uhh I have stories, too! Some are Naruto, please go read them! ^_^ *begs* *gets hit on head with a frying pan by clone* **Clone Rebecca**: I'm sorry, we try to keep her locked up, but somehow the original got loose. Thanks for reading~ *clone drags original back to the basement*

~ Lord Rebecca-Sama


	4. Chapter 4

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESIVE**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi stood smugly beside a quietly glaring woman while Naruto sat on the bed. Itachi sat further afield, sitting in a chair by the desk, watching the trio. He dared not come closer. Even if he hadn't immediately guessed who the woman was, he still felt he would have been too scared to come any closer. She was furious. Naruto was glaring at Kakashi, and currently, to break up the silence, spat out a "Traitor."

Tsunade growled. "Don't you call him a traitor, brat! Look at you! You've been out fighting again! Just what is it about street fights? Is it the adrenalin? You know what; I don't even _want to know_!" she bellowed out at the end, making Naruto flinch. "Stand up and take off your shirt so I can have a look!" Kakashi chuckled and Naruto was quick to send a death glare at him while he stiffly did as asked, undoing his shirt and throwing it aside. Kakashi took a few steps back to lean against the desk near Itachi, and both sighed when flawless, lightly muscled tan skin was revealed. Well, flawless but for the numerous, slightly paler scars that dotted his torso.

Tsunade stamped forward, but her fingers were gentle as she undid the bandage and pulled away the bit of padding. At this point, Itachi noticed the door opening, and watched curiously to see the worried face of Minato poke through. Tsunade was blocking his view of Naruto, but even so...

Itachi reached out for Kakashi, and when the man turned to him, he nodded to the door discretely. Kakashi looked and swore, jumping to his feet. Naruto looked up, then followed his gaze and froze. Tsunade frowned when the blonde stiffened, pulling back to ask what was wrong... when a startled gasp sounded behind her, and she turned to see Minato.

And she glared.

"Oh, former nephew-in-law, do I have a few words for you..." she purred sweetly, mouth twisted into a slightly manic grin, stepping away from Naruto and towards the door. Naruto cursed, reaching to grab her but quickly retracting the arm when it stretched his uncovered wound.

"Tsunade..." Kakashi warned, but she ignored him.

"... You obtained custody over Naruto because the courts believed you could give him more options in life, and because they thought that _you_, being the richest person in this city, would be able to keep him safe! But no! You can't even keep him under your roof! Instead, I'm called here at least once a month, because your son goes out fighting in the streets nearly every week, almost killing himself!" As she spoke, she stormed ever closer to the shocked father, ripping open the door so she could see him properly.

Kakashi, advancing after her, stopped still, slapping his forehead. Naruto groaned loudly, collapsing onto his bed with a muttered "Shit..." Itachi, with all his detective skills, didn't need much to deduce that Naruto's midnight escapades were a well kept secret - until now.

Minato met Tsunade's furious valley of words with wide eyes, mouth agape. She paused long enough to take him in, from his pale complexion to his horrified expression. Then she rounded, and asked almost curiously, "You never told him?"

"Of course we didn't, you old bat!" Naruto yelled from his prone state on the bed. "Whatever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" he snarled out, raising his arms in the air dramatically, before letting them fall, one draping over his eyes. Itachi, closest to the bed, heard the repeated word. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Kakashi sighed loudly. "Honestly, Tsunade, you expected Naruto to tell Minato such a thing?"

She shrugged at him. Then blinked. Minato slowly walked past her, past Kakashi, and stopped by the bed, grasping one of the pillars for support. "Is it true?" it was whispered, and Kakashi and Tsunade flinched at the heavy emotions.

Naruto sighed loudly, dragging himself up and turning his eyes, cold globes of blue fire, to his father. "Yes."

Minato drew in a shuddering breath. Then he took a few careful, burdened steps and sat down on the bed beside his son. And he turned, able to see the view of the gardens as his lips breathed by Naruto's ears and he spoke. Whispered.

Naruto shook his head, eyes slipping closed heavily. They quickly slid into a near silent conversation, none of the other people in the room even nearly close enough to hear what was being said. There was a long interval where only Minato spoke and Itachi, the only one who could properly see Naruto, noticed that he seemed to grow angrier and angrier. Naruto growled out a reply, and then Minato must've said something stupid, because Naruto was on his feet with a sour glare. "Get out."

Minato nodded, standing up. Halfway to the door, Tsunade and Kakashi having stepped to the side so as not to be caught up, he tossed over his shoulder the words, "I'll call Akane now, I have the time."

Naruto snarled, darting out the door after the man. "Like fuck you will, who do you think you are?"

Minato turned at the top of the stairs, hand resting on the ballistae. "I'm your father."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Aren't fathers supposed to have more tolerance?"

Minato narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm gay," Naruto challenged.

Minato shook his head. "No, you're not."

"I am."

"No, you're confused. With parents like me and Kushina, friends like you claim, and Class-A, male slaves running around, I'm not surprised." Minato shrugged, believing his own words even as they left his mouth. Tsunade stood by the door anxiously, wanting to intervene.

"No, you're confused. How many times do I have to say it? I'm gay." Minato shook his head, going to open his mouth. "I like cock?" Naruto grinned savagely when his father choked. "I'm not confused, and you can't force me to marry Sakura. I'm too old to be forced into something like that."

Minato scowled. "Stop talking like that, it's disgusting."

Naruto chuckled. "I can't help it. It seems as if the only way I can get you to believe I'm gay, is to perhaps describe what I do, at night, in bed, with other _men_..."

Minato snapped. He strode towards his son, lifting his hand. Tsunade gasped, about to call out when twin blurs shot past her. One, Itachi, grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pulled him out of harm's way just in time. The other, Kakashi, stepped between the raging father and his son a moment later.

When Minato turned back to the scene, he found Kakashi, arms spread, standing between him and his son. The other slave stood behind Naruto, arms wrapped around the blondes shoulders. Naruto met his gaze coldly, sneering, unimpressed that his father had tried to strike him again. Yes, he could've evaded it, but it was the symbolism. Naruto could take whatever his father dared to dish out. Minato, however, only had eyes for Itachi. "Let go of him."

Itachi shuffled slightly, but held his ground. Naruto smirked, raising a hand blindly for the man's cheek. Itachi leaned into the stroking touch as the hand brushed his cheek before crossed his face, and a thumb dragged across his lips. If the blonde wanted to play with his father, who was Itachi to deny? He opened his mouth to nip at the thumb, smirking, and felt the blonde chuckle.

Minato paled, rage rolling off of him, but could do little other then turn, and stalk off down the stairs. Naruto's hand slid from his face. Kakashi turned around, apprehension written all over his features, and Itachi guessed he didn't like what he saw. So he tightened his hold on the blonde for a moment, reassuringly, or so he hoped.

But Naruto pulled from his arms, not looking at them, and stalked back through to the bedroom, ignoring Tsunade's grasp for his arm. He walked for the bathroom, changed his mind, wheeling for the desk, changed his mind, spun on his heel for the bed and stopped. He stood, towering over his bed, shoulders shaking as his fists gripped the sheets. Then he was moving again, sweeping over to the glass doors and slamming them open, before falling into one of the chairs that sat on the balcony and burying his face in his hands.

Tsunade looked to Kakashi, worry all over her face. "Should I go talk to him?"

He glanced at her, paused, and then slowly shook his head. "No... I think it'd be best to leave him alone for now. I'll show you out." Tsunade nodded, but he turned to Itachi. "I have to go, Kushina's expecting me. If he's not up and moving by lunch time, drag him down to eat something. I don't think he's eaten since Kushina's yesterday." Itachi nodded.

Kakashi glanced out the glass doors for a moment, before shaking his head again and leading Tsunade out the door. Itachi was alone with the blonde, and a gentle wind from the open door whipped around him. He picked up Naruto's shirt from the bed, and headed out side, draping it around Naruto's shoulders.

The blonde raked his hands down his face and looked up. "Arigato," he said softly. Itachi nodded, throat tight as Naruto leaned back in his chair, stiff form attempting to melt into the position, pulling the shirt around him. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. Itachi sat down in the other chair, watching.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

When lunch time did finally roll around, it was quite easy to get Naruto up. He was willing enough. Sure, he was in a bad mood and Itachi would never dream of waving the name Minato in his face, but he got up, and he went downstairs, and he ate. Which was good, because he seemed to be in a better mood afterwards, despite his apparent thoughtful and morose front.

Later that night, Itachi and the rest of the household ate dinner at the main table. Ibiki had reported a message that Minato would be out for the rest of the night, and apparently it was a common enough occurrence for Naruto to invite the household out of their tiny dining area at least once or twice a week.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

After dinner, Itachi sat on the blonde's couch, a book (conveniently grabbed from the boy's bookshelf) in hand. But he wasn't reading it. He had been, earlier, up until the blonde had re-emerged from the shower. It wasn't lust that had his eyes tracking the blonde's movements though, but curiosity. He'd gotten dressed, wearing a delicious pair of black jeans, some navy converse, and a brilliant, sapphire dress shirt.

Now, he was adjusting that, as well as a silver loop in his right ear, and he wore a silver chain that looked suspiciously choker-ish. And even now, as Itachi watched, he'd snapped up some hair gel and was arranging his blonde locks, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He came out again, sliding his wallet into his back pocket, grabbing his keys, and only then did he catch sight of Itachi. He didn't smile, but regarded the man for a long moment, then nodded. "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

And before Itachi could respond, he was out the door. Itachi almost, _almost,_ jumped up, ran to the door, asked where he was going, if he could come too, what should he tell Kakashi… But he didn't. It was none of his business. _After all_, he thought bitterly, readjusting his book, _I'm just a slave_.

However, as the hours seemed to drawl on and on, Itachi found his nerves tightening. The blonde had gone out at, what, 7 PM? It was almost 12. He lazed on the bed, lights dimmed slightly, eyeing the ceiling. It was then that white light streamed in, along the wall, then out of the room. A soft crunching sound, definitely reminiscent of tyres, and the light thrumming of an engine before it died. Itachi frowned; it was awfully close, where…? And then a figure appeared climbing over the balcony. He got up and walked over to the glass door and slid it open carefully.

Naruto lost his footing, tumbling over and against one of the lounge chairs. A bottle, in his hand, tumbled from his grip, skirting away from him and over the edge, falling back down to the ground. Naruto chuckled lowly, picking himself up, first energetically, then, stumbling. Itachi blinked. Was he… was he drunk?

Naruto was up, and he slipped past Itachi. Every time he stumbled over nothing he let out a small laugh. He proceeded to the bathroom, dropping his shirt on the ground. The necklace was gone, Itachi noticed, but upon further study under the dim lighting, he noticed that his neck and shoulders were covered in hickies.

His jaw dropped. Where exactly had the blonde been? He raced to the bathroom. The boy had dropped his jeans over the sink and was fondling with his earring, cursing. Itachi caught his hand, pulling, catching the blonde's eyes. "Where were you?"

Naruto jerked his arm from Itachi's grip with a hiss. "What the fuck do you care, Uchiha? Not like it was 'nywhere special, tho'. Just Babylon, ya know? The gay bar, on the same street as Pandemonium?" Naruto shook his head. "Of course you know; you're a fucking queer… just like me."

"Naruto…" Itachi whispered, shocked. The blonde had turned back to the mirror, angrily fiddling with his earring again. Itachi ran a hand along his shoulder, and didn't miss the gasp nor the heated eyes that sought his through the mirror. "Who did this to you?"

The eyes hardened, and the hand was slapped away. "Dunno, now get the fuck off of me." He'd finished with the earring, and dropped it in its usual spot.

"You don't know? How many were there then?" He asked, eyes wide. He'd taken a step back, and noticed the stained boxers and a further assortment of curious marks along the blonde's body. The wound was still wrapped, but the cloth was limp and dirty, looking ready to fall away.

"How many, how many times, how many angles, I don't know, so mind your own fucking business!" Naruto snarled, turning for the shower. Itachi caught his arm again, worried, and the blonde nearly stumbled, but quickly rounded on him. "What do you care? You're a sex slave, you _don't_ care! Let go of me, I'm ordering you!"

Itachi flinched, almost letting go so the pompous brat could go shower and hopefully drown himself, almost…but he didn't. Instead, he found a startled laugh slipping from his throat. "So hostile… you're like a child…" he muttered, incredulous.

"Excuse me?" Naruto's voice came out dangerously quiet, and Itachi felt the hairs on the nape of his neck raise. This was dangerous. The boy, himself, was dangerous. However, he found himself unable to turn tail.

"You're a child." Itachi purred, letting his own gaze narrow, watching carefully. But obviously he wasn't watching carefully enough, because a hand whipped up and caught his wrist, pulling him close and then around in a confusing, well executed juijutsu move that ended with the blonde shoving Itachi face first into the wall, and painfully lifting the mans arm behind his back.

Naruto's lips pressed against his shoulder, where the singlet he'd worn to bed had slipped down. Itachi could feel the imprint of a smirk and found himself beginning to panic. Dangerous blonde had him pinned. "You will not talk to me in such a manner ever again, do you hear me, Uchiha?" He purred out, whispering against Itachi's ear.

"If I wasn't so spent, I would be ravaging you right now, if only to prove a point." Naruto leant away then, letting his hold on Itachi's arm loosen, and his other hand came up for the door handle, which he pulled open. He stepped away, holding the door open for Itachi, who turned cautiously away from the wall.

"I wonder… did you whore yourself out because of your father? I never cared what my father thought of my sexuality," Itachi spoke carefully, bringing his sore wrist up and rubbing it soothingly, simultaneously stepping away from the open door and the blonde.

Naruto's eyes flashed. "You're a heartless Uchiha; I don't expect you to understand the feelings of the soulful Uzumaki. Uchiha's, as a rule that I've experienced first hand, never give a shit about anything, so you'd do well to drop this subject and leave. _Now_."

Itachi watched him carefully for a few moments. No, if he dropped it now then he'd always be tense around the blonde. This wasn't a conversation you could leave. Despite better judgement, he strode forward, catching the blonde up in his arms. Naruto didn't react, hardly acknowledging the contact but to keep Itachi's eyes in his sight. Those thrice-cursed, poisonous, steady luminescent orbs that shone the colour of a blue flame, and were just as fierce.

He whispered, carefully choosing his words, trying to convey his meaning as simply and as heartfelt as he could.

"Just because you're gay, doesn't mean you're not human."

The body he held froze, those steady blue eyes transforming as they widened incredulously, shock rippling through them. His breathing picked up, and Itachi frowned, worried by the reaction, until the blonde started shaking his head firmly, moving, raising his arms to feebly push away from Itachi's grasp. "Iie. Iie, iie, iie."

"It's true." Itachi spoke lowly, trying to hold those fluttering blue eyes, feeling the panicked breaths.

"Then why?" Naruto yelled out, startling the elder, though he didn't wait for a reply. "Tell me why he treats me like he does then! Tell me why he can't accept who I am!" Naruto had stopped shaking his head and was looking up that small distance at Itachi beseechingly, begging him with his wide, scared blue eyes to explain.

_That dickhead_, Itachi scowled, _doesn't even know what he's doing to his own son_. But he shook his head. "He's stupid; and, he doesn't understand, but it's not your fault." Naruto shook his head again, trembling, his Adams apple jolting spasmodically with repressed emotions, looking anywhere but at Itachi.

Patiently, the elder waited. Stifled half hiccups of distress were building, and it didn't take long for Naruto's eyes to slip closed painfully as a sob tore from his throat, burying his face into Itachi's singlet as hands came up and grasped at Itachi's back.

Itachi patted the blonde head soothingly, whispering sweet nothings, holding the trembling boy close. Because that's what he was, Itachi could see now, just a broken, emotional child, who craved his father's acceptance.

The gasping sobs didn't last long though, and Itachi hadn't expected them to. Though the blonde was drunk and emotional, he was strong, and you had to be blind not to see that. He went to pull the blonde to bed, get him to sleep, but the second Naruto grasped at Itachi's aim, he stubbornly shook his head, legs bracing on the cool tiles.

"Iie, I need to shower." He smirked, suddenly, and Itachi would only then realise how drunk the boy was, because he slid in close, a sly hand fluttering around the elder's waist. "Come shower with me, Itachi."

Itachi shuddered at that lust hazed blue gaze that held his own, still red from only seconds before. Perhaps, it was the blonde's way of dealing with this emotional situation, by turning back to something he knew, but Itachi was fairly certain it was the alcohol talking. "You're drunk, Naruto…"

"Didn't bother them." Naruto grinned, a small pink tongue sliding out to lick his lips. His other hand slid up, finding a grip on Itachi's cheek and pulling him down for a kiss. Itachi found himself unable to pull away as perfect, moist lips attacked his own, and that delicious tongue, more then just hinting at alcohol, smothered his own. His hands moved of their own accord, sliding around the blonde's waist, one slipping lower to grope one of the blonde's cheeks as he pulled the figure against him. Naruto growled at the ministrations, rocking his hips forward and eliciting a startled groan from the Uchiha.

Then Naruto began tugging him backwards, towards the shower, and clarity swarmed through Itachi's mind. He gripped Naruto' shoulders tightly, pushing him back, wincing as a drawn out whine came from the boy. He met hazy blue eyes with his own, speaking evenly. "I will not take advantage of you."

The hazy lust seemed to quickly dissolve, leaving behind the harsher looking Naruto that had Itachi swallowing nervously. "Fine then, leave, I need to shower."

"Naruto, I didn't mean…" he trailed off, feeling the need to apologise, even if he wasn't entirely sure why. But he didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to say I won't take advantage of you, master, please forgive me? I didn't mean to offend you by suggesting you were unworthy of sleeping with, surely it is I who needs to be worthy to sleep with you? I didn't mean to take so long to spread my legs for you, or drop to my knees?

But Naruto glared coldly, and Itachi thought he caught a hint of hurt in those lustrous blue eyes. Correct answer: I didn't mean to reject you or your advances. He could do nothing, though, and found himself turning and walking out of the bathroom, slipping the door closed behind him.

Naruto had just shown a very insecure side to him, following that had offered to sleep with him, and Itachi had just shot him down. The very fact that he had been dealing with an insecure blonde should have alerted him to the fact that if he could crave his father's acceptance, than he might need things from others. His sex slave turning down sex would've been a devastating blow, insinuating numerous things: not being good enough, not being hot enough, not being old enough, being too insecure, not being worthy to the man he'd paid 200 thousand for.

Itachi cringed at the thought. He'd just told the blonde, in both one way and many ways, that he didn't think the boy was good enough for him. Why else would Naruto treat his slaves the way he does? He wants to be accepted! He wants to be acknowledged! He wants to be…loved?

Itachi ended the train of thought immediately. It was too much for him, the idea of love and a need above that of physical desire. He'd been a material child, and then he'd been the possession. The idea of love had been always been foreign, but it had gotten steadily more unrealistic for every day he'd spent, almost literally, under Orochimaru. He couldn't deal with the fact that Naruto not only craved acceptance, but love. Least of all, could he give it to him? He was just a possession now. A slave. A sex toy, not a lover.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Itachi was already awake that morning when the blonde, nearly hidden beneath several layers of sheets, let out a long groan. He couldn't help but chuckle, which spawned a few muttered curse words. The blonde lifted an edge to the sheets and peered out form under it, finding Itachi. "Close the blinds, pleeeeeeeeease," he groaned, shuffling back out of view. Itachi shrugged, getting up to do as asked.

The moment the blinds slid into place and sufficiently dulled the room, a satisfied sigh came from the bed. Naruto's head popped up, a hand scratching at dishevelled hair. "Can't stand UV with a hangover," he grunted, reaching for his phone. He flicked it open, flinching at this or that, Itachi didn't care what; he was only amused that the blonde was suffering so much.

He closed it, and a few moments later, Moegi flounced through the door with a bottle of water and a packet of pills. Hidden back under the sheets again, he told her to put them on the bedside tale and thanked her. As soon as she was gone, though, he reappeared, slovenly reaching of the bottle. Those love bites still dotted his shoulders and neck, and Itachi guessed that that was the reason he hadn't raised his head to the young girl.

After downing the pills, he found Itachi again. "I'm going to sleep at least half the day, if I can. You'd be better finding something to do downstairs." Itachi nodded, he'd already presumed as much. "Ah, can I have my laptop first?"

Itachi retrieved the sleek silver thing for the blonde, who thanked him softly, before disappearing out the door and descending into the lower half of the house. He was worried that the blonde might confront him about the night before, provided he could remember it. He didn't like the idea in the least, and decided that maybe they could both ignore the night prior.

He emerged in the kitchen, and following breakfast, both Kakashi and he were roped into food preparation for a delicate meal later that night. They were pealing and finely slicing a very large array of vegetables. Itachi thought it would be a good time to talk one on one with the man.

"So… you and Naruto then?" Classy, he thought, shaking his head mockingly at himself when Kakashi snorted in reply.

"Yeah. Wasn't ever serious, though. I was just time passing to him," Kakashi answered, peeling a carrot. Itachi glanced at him, and the meaning was read clearly. "No, I didn't really want it to mean anything. He's way too strange for me, and him going out fighting every week set my nerves on fire, I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"But Kushina…?"

"She's amazing. Really. I would have loved to see her in her hippie days. She used to be in a flower power band, around about the time she met Minato, I think." Kakashi shrugged at the final sentence, suggesting that he really didn't know about that at all.

Itachi snickered. "Doesn't she find it a bit strange to be sleeping with the man who's slept with her son?"

Kakashi shrugged again. "If she does, she'd very good at hiding it, but she's one of those women that, well, nothing can get under her skin, you know?" Kakashi leaned forward to eye the Uchiha, who leaned away with a frown.

"Yeah, I know. My mother was the same. My little brother could walk into the kitchen just before dinner and dump a pile of snail shells covered in mud amongst her dinner preparations, and she'd stop and comment on them before gently convincing him to move them, wiping up the mess, and continuing." Itachi smiled softly at the memories, seeing his mom turn to him after guiding Sasuke out of the room, lift a finger to her lips and wink, like it was their little secret how she'd conned him to take his findings back outside.

Conversation dawdled as Itachi fell into the depressing memories. Kakashi broke him out of them though, when he spoke. "So… you really don't remember, do you?" Itachi blinked, looking up, to find the man had stopped completely and was watching him seriously.

"Remember what?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing the man.

Kakashi laughed loudly. "Guess I owe Naruto a twenty then; he guessed you'd forgotten." Kakashi turned to him then, before placing a hand regally on his own chest. "My name is Hatake Kakashi." No response. "The son of the White Fang."

Itachi gasped, remembering. The White Fang was a crime lord of the previous generation, famous for his quick rise to the top of several drug rings. However, he was also famous for his sudden downfall. One snitch, apparently, and it had all gone south, and the White Fang had committed suicide before the police could catch him. Still… yes, he'd known the man had had a son, but how…

"I used to fight for Hinagiku." You could tell he was smirking beneath his mask.

Itachi blinked, shocked, before breathing in sharply. "Of course! I remember you now. Hinagiku… I think you fought Akatsuki all of three times before you fell. I fought you, didn't I? You were _fast_." Itachi shook his head, dazed, amazed that he could have forgotten.

Kakashi laughed loudly, banging a fist on the counter. "You did forget! Uchiha, that is horrible memory right there! And here I was thinking you were just pretending you were a good boy!"

Itachi shook his head, amused himself. Then he paused. "Wait… does this mean Naruto knows I was an…?" He didn't even get to finish before Kakashi was nodding.

"Yeah, kid knows your Akatsuki." Kakashi shook his head sadly. "You told him otherwise, didn't you?" Itachi's silence was enough for the older man. "Meh. 'twas prolly before you realised he was one of the most influential gangsters in town."

Itachi's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. "Course not. He is big in this city. Actually, running vote at Pandemonium says he's the third most influential gangster."

Itachi clicked his tongue irritably. "What's Pandemonium? I've never heard of it."

Kakashi blinked. "Oh, that's easy. You remember Xibalba? Well, it was burnt down one night, but the owner survived and rebuilt. So the new joint is called Pandemonium." Itachi blinked this time. Oh, well that makes sense. Xibalba had been an underground lair, a safe zone for all gangs. You could meet and greet, and talk, hang out, and best of all, drink, but the second anyone picked a fight with anyone, they were directed to the door by an army of strong bodied guards and the owner himself. Akatsuki had a table reserved for them, renowned as being the underground rulers of the city. It was a dangerous offence to sit at the table without permission.

"Oh... Wait, third most influential? Who're the other two?" He asked, frowning.

"Well, that'd be your friends from Akatsuki, Pein and…" He stopped. Itachi turned to follow his gaze. Naruto had emerged through the door, and was walking over to them. He still looked rather tired, and a bit grumpy, but he'd gotten dressed and was twirling his keys around his index finger.

"Kakashi, I need you to drive me somewhere." Kakashi nodded, quickly stopping what he was doing to dry his hands. He skirted past the blonde, grabbing the keys to bring the car round the front for the boy, but Naruto's grip on his arm stopped him. "And that other name doesn't need to be mentioned, alright?"

His eyes were cold and Kakashi swallowed nervously before nodding. Naruto let him go and he scurried for the car park. Itachi frowned as he wiped his own hands, walking up to Naruto. "What was that about?"

"Nothing important." Naruto shook his head, smiling slightly. "Are you coming? It's a bit of a drive, but it's better then staying here." Itachi nodded, falling into step beside the blonde as they walked to the front hall.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Yay! Another chapter! Someone mentioned I have no spelling mistakes… you're joking right? I feel like I must miss dozens, despite re-reading each chapter a bazillion times! Also! Shout out to Narya Vilya! Lovely, sweetheart, really, you reviewed for every chapter! Thanks so much, your reviews are my favourites!

~ Enna Scarlet Rose

Awwwh poor Naru~ All he needs is a hug~! *hugs*  
(ten minutes later)  
I think I killed him… He's not breathing… What?... Yeah, okay. *cleans up body* *shot* As you all can see (if you actually read this XD) I am not a normal child. SEE YOU all NEXT chapTER. *twitch*

~ Lord Rebecca-Sama


	5. Chapter 5

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESIVE**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto swore loudly as the pair stepped out into the open air. He darted forward, jumping through the door Kakashi held open, into the backseat of his midnight coloured Porsche. Itachi wasn't slow to follow, but sat in the front while Kakashi zipped round to the driver's side, chuckling. He turned the engine back on, the heater whirling into life and trying to blast away the cold weather. The deceptively bright sunlight had hidden the fact that the weather had taken a turn for the worst and ice cold breezes rumbled through the city.

Kakashi threw the gear stick into drive and wheeled into the driveway harshly, sliding out into the streets and heading towards the highway. Naruto would only make Kakashi drive, even in this state, if he had a long way to go. Itachi glanced at the rear view mirror to find the blonde stretched out along the back seat. He'd pulled a pair of sunglasses from god knows where and was facing the back of the seat, huddled slightly to conserve his warmth and head resting on a folded arm.

Kakashi slowed down as he was approaching the highways intersections. Naruto seemed to take this as a hint, because he called to the front, "We're going to Higurashi's."

Kakashi nodded. "Roger." He pulled out into the highway, going south. A peaceful enough quiet would've reigned for the next few minutes, only interrupted by Kakashi's insistent tapping out of rhythms into his steering wheel.

It didn't take all that long for the blonde to let out a loud groan, a quiet curse, before leaning over to roll his eyes in the general direction of the silver haired man. Kakashi caught his gaze in the rear-view mirror, lip twitching at his impending victory. Naruto sneered. "Yes, okay, fine, Kakashi, you can turn the radio on."

Itachi snorted, but Kakashi leapt for the radio, flipping to what must've been a favourite channel and turning the volume up. "… and that was the latest song from DnT, my compadres. Now for the next song on our hit list… Nittle Grasper's Shining Collection. Enjoy!"

The peppy opening bars quickly leapt through the car, and Naruto grumbled at the fast paced song, fitting back into his previous position. Kakashi started singing along, and Itachi found his leg tapping to the beat, and sung along with the chorus as soon as he recognised it. He was good at remembering lyrics, even if this was his first time hearing the song.

Itachi relaxed after that song, occasionally joining in with the other man, especially if he knew the lyrics. It was an amazing atmosphere, really. Naruto snored lightly in the back, and Itachi wondered how he could sleep with the music on. Regardless, Itachi found himself enjoying watching the scenery flow by, seeing the trees bend to the somewhat harsh wind. And though he liked the scenery, he found his gaze flicking between it and Naruto's back through the rear-view mirror.

At these points, his thoughts would whir about like a blender as he puzzled over the figure, dwelling on what he knew, pondering over what he didn't and daunting over the future of them both.

They must've been on the highway for almost an hour when Kakashi swung them off of it – almost literally, a peppy version of one of Rie Tanaka's biggest hits had been pumping from the speakers. After leaving the highway behind, it was another twenty minutes before a town lit up the horizon. And with the ominous, yet pale, clouds that ghosted low in the sky, the town really did light up the area.

"…Shinigami no waraigoe. Aganatte mo, tsugunatte mo, karashisu teigi ni wa… Did you see? Did you say? Hi no Tomurau!" Kakashi was singing another girl song, lilting his voice for comical effect as they drove into the small city. Almost without warning, he leaned over, placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder for attention without breaking lyrics.

There was a very minor break in the words in which Kakashi turned from the road quickly, eyes glittering with mischief, and shot out the whispered words of, "Brace yourself." Itachi frowned, quickly buckling down, gripping the chair and dashboard. What on earth was the man on this morning?

Kakashi smirked as he lightened slightly on the speed, seamlessly gliding into a long series of empty parking bays on the left hand side of the road. He caught Itachi's eye for a moment before slamming his foot down on the breaks. The car came to a screeching halt.

Naruto tumbled over his chair with an indignant squawk of shock. He scrambled for purchase, but tragically, found none in those split seconds of being jerked awake and he fell to the car's floor with a loud 'oomph'. Sprawled out on the floor awkwardly, he let out a low groan, grimacing as he tried to right his oddly twisted spine. Kakashi and Itachi leaned over from the front, Itachi blinking wide eyes at the blonde; Kakashi smirking like there was no tomorrow. Naruto only glared sourly up at the pair of them. That didn't help. From such a low angle, with his hair splayed out behind him, Itachi found himself biting harshly at his bottom lip to hide his chuckles.

Naruto pulled himself up slowly, rolling his neck, before glaring over his shoulders at them both. "Fuck the both of you, alright? Stay in the car, I'll be back to deal with you later." With that, he reached for the car door and stumbled up, muttering under his breath, and cursing vehemently when an icy blast hit him. Not waiting for any form of reply, he slammed the door on them and hurried into the building.

He wasn't fast enough. He heard them both crack up before he'd taken even two steps.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Muttering darkly, arms wrapped tightly around himself to preserve his warmth, he slipped into the dull looking building, cursing loudly to find that the temperature was no different. The curse words caught the attention of the other occupant in the building, who poked his head past the door at the end of the hall Naruto currently stood in.

He was a wizened old man with wrinkles around his mouth and crows feet digging at his eyes. A happy man, by all accounts. He grinned at the darkly glaring, shivering blonde man who stood by his front door, before gesturing for him to come along. "Ah, Namikaze, I was wondering when you would get my email."

Naruto stalked down the hall stiff legged, but nodded to the man respectfully. "I would have preferred not to have received it today, but the sooner I get what I need the better, Miyozaki."

The man, Miyozaki, nodded. They were in a small, decrepit kitchen area, and the man finished washing a few pieces of cutlery before placing them on a drying towel and wiping his hands. Naruto stood impatiently, shuffling his weight form foot to foot subtly, for he would not betray his condition to this man. He was respected for a reason.

Miyozaki finished what he was doing and opened a door to their left. It opened to reveal a stairway. Naruto descended down it, Miyozaki following after him. They emerged in a slightly warmer, ill-lit basement. Dark cupboards lined the walls, and black painted crates littered the floor. Miyozaki perched on a particularly large one; Naruto, on another.

"So your request was for another gun… Like the Beretta 92's you commissioned for Bijuu several years ago. You do know that those guns are incredibly hard to find, let alone get into the country," Miyozaki affirmed, sizing up the boy.

"I knew you would be able to do it, though. And it hasn't even taken you a day. Did you have one in stock?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miyozaki snorted, lopsided smirk on his face. "Yeah, you lucky brat, I did." He stood up, reaching forward to ruffle a hand through Naruto's locks. Though Naruto glared at that, he didn't retaliate. Miyozaki laughed at the glare. "You're lucky I like you, kid. C'mon, let's see what we can find."

He stepped back, prying open the crate he'd been sitting on to peak inside. This time, it was Naruto's turn to snort. "That's too big."

"It is, too. Whoops, that's the PTRD-41." Miyozaki laughed again, before settling the lid back on the crate and turning to a considerably smaller one.

"What on earth are you doing with a PTRD-41?" Naruto asked, shocked. The PTRD-41 was a Soviet Russian anti-tank rifle. A long thing with plenty of fire power. It was used in the Second World War. A favourite to the war hero Suou Pavlichenko.

Miyozaki shrugged, refusing to let out that piece of information. Naruto frowned – either he had it as a novelty, or because someone had ordered it in, which wasn't really a very nice prospect. Miyozaki picked up the pistol from the fourth opened crate, eyeing it critically, Naruto gazing over his shoulder from his slightly huddled perch. "Is that a Jericho 941? It looks like it's in good condition…"

Miyozaki flicked his gaze to the boy. "I thought you didn't like guns that much."

"One of my gang members loves the Baby Eagle," Naruto said, gesturing to the weapon. "Have you got a buyer? I think it's the mutt's birthday soon…"

"Ask me again in a week, I think he got arrested the other day," Miyozaki replied, placing it back in the crate and placing it aside. He frowned for a long moment at the aligned crates. "Tenten! Where's the Beretta 92?" he called out.

There was a crash in a room beyond, before the door swung open. Steely brown eyes caught Naruto's carefully disinterested blue. She turned her nose up at him, before regarding Miyozaki. It took her a moment to recall the request, before she rolled her eyes. She stepped further into the room, swept around a few boxes, and approached the back left hand corner of the room. She stopped short, glanced around, before leaning down to grab the third box down in a stack of similar crates by the wall.

"Right here, Father," she said, coming back towards them. She went to hand the box to her father, but he carefully stepped out of range. She scowled, before holding the box out rigidly for the blonde. Naruto smiled coldly at her and bowed over the box as he accepted it.

She retreated with a snort and Miyozaki chuckled, leading the blonde back up the stairs. "Don't you ever wonder that she might tamper with anything you purchase? You are in a rival gang, aren't you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think either of you would. You're too conceded. It's simply not possible for you to knowingly sell a faulty weapon. Tenten would feel very much cheated to win a fight with me because she sold me a faulty weapon and betrayed my trust. If nothing else, I would believe she'd be sure to give me the highest grade weapon she can so I could not possibly blame any loss on her."

Miyozaki nodded, knowing what the blonde meant and silently agreeing. Naruto sat down at the table, pulling out a cheque book from his back pocket and Miyozaki slipped a pen onto the table for the blonde.

After Naruto had filled out the cheque, he slid it and the pen back to the man, who nodded, satisfied. "Take care of yourself, now, you are one of my best customers... Oh, I was going to tell you, I do believe I'm receiving a small shipment of high class KA-BAR's soon."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the mention of his favourite dagger, with its stealthy black blade. "Really? You know how hard they are to find, tell me you're not lying." Miyozaki shook his head, proud of himself. "Let me know when they come in, and the fate of the Baby Eagle."

Miyozaki smiled at him, stepping away from where he leant against the counter as Naruto rose from his chair. Without warning, Naruto sneezed loudly, sending the man into roaring laughter as he guided the shivering blonde to the door, small black box in hand. "Don't catch a cold, kid," he said as a good bye as he opened the door. Naruto nodded his own goodbye, and stepped out into a gust of freezing wind.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Itachi turned, following Kakashi's gaze to see Naruto had emerged from the building, a small black box in his hands. The blonde stalked towards the car, thin form leaning into the wind. When he got to the car, Itachi blinked to find his door pulled open. Obviously the blonde wanted to sit in the front, so he quickly hopped out to let the shivering form succeed his place.

He was shocked to find the blonde shut the front door after he'd gotten out, and hold the back open for him. Again, quickly, Itachi jumped to the whim of the young man, sliding into the back seat. Naruto slid in after him, shutting the door. The box was dropped on the cars' floor and Itachi quickly found the slim form pressed against his. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around the frozen figure, grimacing as the Naruto buried his face into Itachi's neck, cold nose searing Itachi's warm skin.

Naruto panted quickly, trying to suppress his shivers. Itachi pulled the blonde close, rubbing his hands along his back and arms to stimulate warmth. Dimly, he saw Kakashi turn the heater on full and redirect all its flow to the rear end of the car.

It took 2 whole minutes for the blonde to warm up enough to pull out of Itachi's arms. When he did, he waved flippantly to Kakashi, who dulled the heaters before recoordinating them. Naruto relaxed into his chair, and Itachi finally sank into his own. "That's better." Naruto murmured. "Home, Jeeves."

"Right away, Naruto," Kakashi said with an evil smirk, whipping out into a U-turn before zooming off into the gloom. Itachi jerked, falling sideways, landing on Naruto's lap. Bastard hadn't even given him time to do up his seatbelt. Naruto snorted, looking down at the Uchiha. "Not that nice, is it?"

Itachi scowled, sitting up yet again and doing up his seatbelt, only to have that small black box dropped on his lap. He looked up at the blonde curiously, who met his eyes without hinting. Itachi slid the lid off the box cautiously.

Then his eyes widened.

"Is… is this a Beretta?" he managed to get out, lifting the firm, black pistol up to eye height, examining it critically.

"Beretta 92 – the only gun I use. I figured you had the same standard of excellence when it came to weapons, so I wasn't about to hand off one of Kiba's onto you." He watched as Itachi pulled the pistol apart expertly, examining the divine quality weapon. Beretta's are amazing gun's with a 1.2mm margin of error for the most moderate of shooters, and nearly Zero for someone with eyesight like an Uchiha.

Itachi put the piece back together, awed. "They are really rare…" he trailed off, shaking his head in wonder, before looking up to meet Naruto's eyes. "Thank you."

Naruto blinked, frowning at the heartfelt response. "Yes… You're welcome."

The trip back was quite and uneventful, with Kakashi singing, Naruto watching the scenery and Itachi studying his new weapon and analysing the new information about the blonde. Who new the young man had access to such fine pieces of equipment? It felt so good to have the weapon in his hands, after spending years without suitable defence.

He wondered, would he have a chance to use it? That was a silly question… whether or not the blonde was involved; he knew Pein would be coming after him.

When they returned home, Naruto retired to bed, while Itachi and Kakashi lazed in the kitchen, in part helping prepare that intricate meal from earlier that morning.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

The next morning proved to have much finer weather, but weather reports said it was extremely temporary, and so Naruto decided to make the most of it. They went outside and played another game of basketball, Naruto winning this time.

When he scored the winning throw, he ended up throwing a cheering Moegi up in the air, even in his somewhat recovering state (Psychological war with Father, knife to the side, night of carnal pleasure and a morning spent in freezing temperatures hadn't served the blonde well). Besides that, though, he was laughing. It was the best Itachi had seen of the blonde since Kushina's the other day.

Naruto showered first, and emerged in a massive maroon towel Itachi hadn't seen earlier, leaving the door open for the man. Itachi smirked at the blonde, walking backwards to the bathroom. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"I'm sure, Itachi. Go, shower." Naruto wrinkled his nose, motioning that Itachi might have some form of body odour, and Itachi threw up an aghast expression before running for the bathroom, delighting in the clear laughter that followed him. He showered slowly, humming out a tune he would be pressed to remember the name of, absorbing the welcome hot water.

When he emerged, he almost stopped dead. The couch on the other side of the room was occupied by the blonde, towel drooping from his waist down as he lay spread along it, a hand resting on his wound while the other browsed through channels on the flat screen with a tiny remote. Itachi strode across the room, peering over the arm of the couch at the blonde. When blue eyes finally flicked up to black, Itachi could see the faint sparkle of excitement that sent goose bumps up his spine. "Yes, Itachi?"

In answer, Itachi walked round the couch, dropping a hand to rest beside the blonde's head, and throwing a leg over so he straddled the man. He let his other hand stroke the scarred cheek for a moment, holding those blue, lustrous eyes with his own until they slipped closed and his body seemed to arch into the touch.

He lowered himself, grazing his lips over Naruto's, breath catching at the hint of a kiss. And then Naruto moved, threading a hand through his damp hair and pulling him lower, catching his mouth fiercely. A warm tongue lapped at his lower lip; and, he opened his mouth, warring with the tongue that entered, dragging his own against it.

When Itachi pulled back to catch his breath, Naruto nipped at his lower lip before kissing down his chin, to his neck, biting and sucking at his pulse, along his shoulder, down to his collar bone... by this point, Itachi had been pushed backwards on his knees and the blonde was sitting up, one hand firmly on the Uchiha's lower back, the other steady against the couch.

Itachi groaned when the blonde fell even lower, descending on a pale nipple and clipping it with his teeth, sending pleasure waves through Itachi's system. Itachi responded, draping one hand against the boy's back, the other threading through blonde hair, encouraging, and he felt the warm breath of chuckles against the hard, wet nub.

Then he was pulled back down for more kissing, and he took it upon himself to push the blonde back, giving his neck and nipples the same treatment. Then he slipped lower, lapping down a toned abdomen and dragging at the maroon towel.

Unexpectedly, Naruto's clear voice sounded amongst the pants for breath. "Itachi..." The tone of warning was clear, and he glanced up to piercing blue eyes.

He crawled back up, letting his confusion shine in his eyes as he nipped at the blonde's ear. "Why not?"

"Because, I said no," Naruto replied. He'd stopped moving, Itachi noticed, hands limp by his side, and gaze resigned to staring at the ceiling. Itachi pulled back even further, trying to catch blonde eyes, and they met his. They did not hold any answers.

Itachi bit his lip. He didn't understand. Was that an order?

...

It... It was an order? Was not Naruto's very point in owning slaves to return them to the real world? To stop taking orders, and control their own lives? To stop taking orders... He debated internally for a few moments, before catching Naruto's eyes again.

"Well, I say yes," he said it cautiously, watching for any form of reaction.

Blue eyes flashed, and he found himself rolling, crashing to the carpet with a groan, Naruto straddling him, towel slipping precariously lower. "What was that, Uchiha?" His voice was dangerously low, and Itachi froze. _This_ was the boy who'd grown up with one of the best slave entrepreneurs in the world. _This_ was the boy that had been out, fighting with a gang a few nights prior.

But... no, he needed to work this out. The blonde was a puzzle like that. He was a master, whose mission was to make slaves realise that they could act without masters, and to get them to work away from relying on a master... But he wasn't really a Master himself. He did not over work his slaves, just made them do what they would normally do to earn their keep. So, why was he acting it now? Was he challenging Itachi's theory?

...

Wait a second…

He was, too!

"I say yes." Itachi braced himself on his elbows, lifting a hand up to slide it behind the blonde's neck. "I'm not listening to you. We both want this, and I'm going to make it happen. Despite hell or high water, you may legally own me, but I refuse to do as you say."

Naruto was watching him with narrow eyes, but Itachi knew he'd figured it out. Naruto shook his head, a lop-sided smile alighting those lips that made Itachi's heart skip a beat. "I told Kakashi you would only need a year. It took him two years to figure out what you just did in a few days!" And then those wonderful lips were back on Itachi's again, and he groaned into it.

Finally, was the one word that ran through his head, just in time to have the blonde pull away, and this time, it was with a mischievous smirk on his lips. "As happy as I am that you managed to figure that out, I'm going to have to deny you. That basketball game wore me out and my stitches are killing me."

"Aa..." Itachi replied dumbly, watching as the blonde got up and then accepting the offered hand.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

It had been nearly two weeks since all the adventure that started with Itachi's arrival. Everything had slotted into place nicely. With Itachi being around to keep Naruto company, Kakashi was able to request more time with Kushina without feeling guilty. A few days after Itachi received his gun, Konohamaru and Moegi began having early breakfast's, dressed up in uniforms and disappeared for the day. Itachi was shocked when he realized that Naruto sent his youngest slaves to school.

Everything was going fine, a normal enough lifestyle had evolved around Itachi, welcoming him into it. Well, that was until this one day, today, when Naruto walked into the dining room for breakfast and found an ominous folded note at the head of the table with his name on it.

He proceeded, calmly, to ignore it.

Itachi had swiftly been pulled into having breakfast with the blonde when it became apparent that Minato had no intention of reappearing any time soon, and when he arrived downstairs a few minutes later, he found the blonde sitting calmly at the head of the table, resting his chin on a hand bent on the armrest, glaring at the offending piece of paper.

Itachi could've laughed, but instead took his place on the blonde's right. And waited. "So... are you going to read it?"

Naruto flicked an annoyed glance at him, barely acknowledging the question. He reached a hand out for it, paused - hovering, before pulling it back with an irritated click of his tongue. Worry started to seep into Itachi until it reached the point that he, also, was glaring at the piece of paper, apprehension roiling within him. For the blonde to treat it like this, it had to be something bad, didn't it?

Ichiraku came out with breakfast soon enough, delivering in place of the children, but Naruto didn't turn to him, and he was silent, gazing curiously at the piece of paper. Itachi and Naruto ate quietly, and Naruto came to ignore the piece of paper in favour of his meal, while Itachi turned his head this way and that while he ate his porridge, flinching when he bit into a cold strawberry that he hadn't seen.

In the same manner as earlier, Ichiraku would retrieve the plates. Usually at this time, Naruto and Itachi would get up and go and do whatever was to be done. Play basketball had been a favourite, going out to the city to get clothes and a phone and other things for Itachi had been another. And then just lazing in the blonde's room or around the manor. But no, Naruto didn't get up or move, instead peered over laced hands at the note in question.

Finally, after what could have been an hour, Kakashi emerged from the kitchen. He was drying his hands on a handtowel, presumably from doing the dishes he swore to do every morning after loosing a bet with the chef. He stopped by the table with a dramatic sigh, a hand on his hip as he looked down at the pair. Then, he smirked.

Slowly, instantly grasping both their attention, he leaned forward and gripped the paper loosely, pulling it up, and fluttering it about. Then he gripped it, and coughed in his hand once, as if to gain a vast audience's attention before he grasped a corner and opened it.

Itachi watched the man's jaw drop as he read, eyes widening and face paling. Not even before a few seconds could pass, he tossed it back down on the table with a gasp, stumbled back a few steps, and turned to run back into the kitchen.

When he emerged with a grin behind his mask, he found a laughing Uchiha trying not to fall out of his chair, apprehension completely dissolved, and a petulantly glaring blonde. "Alright, I get it. Nice display, did I mention you should drop dead?" Naruto spat out quickly in a monotone.

Without further adieu, he snapped up the paper and opened it, reading. Kakashi chuckled as he came back to the table, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Haha, well if you two hadn't been glaring death at it, maybe I wouldn't have had to do that. I didn't read it by the way, so you have to tell us what it said."

Naruto didn't reply, reading. Itachi smiled up at the man, who grinned back. Then they waited patiently as Naruto folded up the paper slowly and carefully, before placing it back down. As usual, his face was unreadable. "Well?" Itachi asked, leaning forward. "What does it say?" Kakashi mirrored.

"Read it yourself." Naruto said, pushing at the table to stand up, and rounding to push his chair in. He walked a few steps away from them, pulling out his phone. Itachi snapped the letter up, and Kakashi darted round the table to read over his shoulder.

"Naruto... In light of recent events, I've arranged for a dinner party / ball to be held at our mansion the following Friday night. I have left it until now to tell you as such, however. Akane and Sakura will be attending, as well as numerous others, and I expect you to be on your best behaviour. That means swallowing the vulgar words you were spouting 2 weeks ago. Love, your father." Kakashi read out. Itachi nodded as he read along, and then turned to the blonde, who had his back to them and was talking on the phone.

"Tell me you received an invitation?" He paused. "So your cousin is coming as well..." His tone suggested a nose crinkled in disgust. "Who else, do you know?... The Nara's? Good, and Gaara?... I'll ask him later then... Okay, thank you very much, it's good to know some sane people will be there... I'll see you tomorrow then."

He hung up. Today was a Thursday; tomorrow, _the_ Friday.

"Sounds like fun." Itachi smirked, causing the blonde to flick an irritated glare his way. Then he snorted, upturning his nose dramatically and left for his bedroom, followed by twin snickers. Itachi glanced at Kakashi. "I don't think this is a good sign."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Of course its not. Hell will reign tomorrow... I just wonder how he'll take it... and, of course, I wonder who'll survive."

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

That very evening Kakashi called a tailor, bringing him up to Naruto's room. As Itachi was being briskly measured and Naruto lay over the bed watching upside down, Kakashi explained a few things. Dinner Parties held in the Namikaze house 101.

For starters, Ichiraku didn't cook, he had the night off. A group of high class caterers were called in, several chefs and numerous girls wearing short, frilly black skirts to walk around with trays of drink and food. The servants/slaves of the household weren't allowed in the ball room, but they were allowed to loiter with the other servants and slaves in the current dining room, of which Minato or Naruto might call them out, or the others servants by their respected owners.

But not Itachi, nor Kakashi. As Hosts, not guests, Naruto and Minato were entitled to rights the guests didn't have, and that included having a few choice slaves allowed into the ball room. Naruto had always had Kakashi by his side at such events, so he wouldn't have to bother with guests the whole time. It also helped that this was during the period that they were sleeping together, and it made it so much easier to pull Kakashi off for a moment, or to torture the man with caresses that took his own mind off of the boring social politics.

So Naruto had easily enough decided that not only was Kakashi coming to the dinner party this time round, but also Itachi. At this point Itachi turned pitying eyes to a blonde who blinked, and grinned. "But I haven't been to a dinner party in ten years."

Naruto shrugged, rising for his turn at the measuring tape. "Just be an Uchiha." He wasn't facing them, but Itachi caught Kakashi flinch at the sentence. "You'll do just fine. Just know that as a slave to the Namikaze's, you're better then every other slave out there, and better then everyone else that isn't Akane, Orochimaru and... A few others, I'll have to point them out."

As it was, Naruto requisitioned 3 pairs of dress pants, pitch black, and 3 pairs of dress shirts; a red, a blue, and a dark green. The man, measurements in hand, left not even an hour after arriving, saying the articles would be delivered the following morning. Itachi asked why they weren't getting jackets, to which Naruto shrugged.

"In other words," Kakashi explained, grinning under his mask as he pulled his jacket back on. "... It's to make sure we're not conforming to social etiquette; and, so we stand out."

Naruto chuckled, flipping on the TV to the local news before bringing his laptop over to the couch. Kakashi crashed down on the blonde's left, letting his legs drape over the arm, and Itachi mimicked him on the right. Naruto smiled at this, glimpsing between the two before returning to his business on the laptop, letting them watch TV.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**Author's note: **So! Possessive chapter Fiiiive, alriiiight. What do you think guys? Interesting? Boring? Not enough information/ Action? I'm so sorry that my boys aren't being nearly as raunchy as they could be… but it's all for the sake of the story. Honest.

My Beta made a few predictions about he next chapter, and she doesn't have any more information then you do, and she got a lot of them right! So tell me what you think is going to happen, Promise I'll answer.

Somebody had a thought, at the end of last chapter… the third person, the other guy held in high esteem at Pandemonium? No, it's not Sasuke. Kakashi gave you a hint, it really wasn't that hard to figure out… Itachi can't figure it out because it was after his time, but you guys have no excuse! He'll start showing up soon enough though, I promise.

Minato isn't that bad, I hope you all don't think he's a bad guy. He's just a confused, worried father who grew up with the wrong ideals… But god, if you think he's being a dickhead now, wait till you see what he does _later_… honest to god, If I was Naruto, I'd kill him.

Someone mentioned (Narya vilya ^^, Nobody else mentioned a favourite scene, so sweetheart, you will be getting a cameo at some point) that Itachi should've been able to brake out of the hold in the previous chapter… Maybe he could have, though I don't think he could. He's still got a strong, slave-ish mindset. Naruto was drunk, and Itachi overcame that side then. But the idea of striking, Making a negative move against his master wasn't all that appetising. He's getting better, but he's not back to normal yet. Otherwise Naruto wouldn't have given him a year.

Emotional? Naruto? You haven't seen anything yet… It will get worse… Vote is still open! Suigetsu X Sasuke is winning by a landslide. And YAY for lemons!

~ Enna Scarlet Rose

**Rebecca Clone Number 65Q:** I am sorry to announce that the original Rebecca was killed recently by a superhug given by one of her friends. On behalf of her memory (even though none of us liked her...except HB), please continue reading this story, review your little hearts out, and go read some of the stories that the original has posted on her fanfiction page. It will be greatly appreciated. ^_^

~ Lord Rebecca-Sama


	6. Chapter 6

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESSIVE**

**Chapter 6**

The next evening when twilight was just setting in, almost a dozen limos had driven up to the house, and only then did Naruto finish getting ready. It was not that that he'd been over styling, or that he was running late; he had in fact been rather timely about the matter, and was choosing to only step down now. Kakashi drifted from his room to Naruto's and then to the balcony, where Itachi joined him, watching the guests flow by with light, airy giggles and chuckles. Beautiful women in flashing, draping, silky dresses; men dressed in dark suits with dull shirts and maybe a tie.

Itachi turned, catching a glimpse of Naruto—amazing, breathtaking, and far more beautiful then any of the others. His blonde hair seemed like it had just been treated at an expensive hairdressers', and his silky blue dress shirt, matching his eyes perfectly, was hanging perfectly, half open to reveal tan collar bones and a glimpse of chest. It wasn't tucked in, but instead, draping over his pants which looked perfect to shove his hands loosely into the pockets. He had a thin golden band on his right ring finger, and - and oh did this make the pair of slaves burst out laughing - he wore a golden stud, dotted with a sapphire in his right ear. The gay ear.

Itachi wore his clothes the same way, except he didn't have his shirt unbuttoned so far, the same as Kakashi, and both of them had a thin silver ring on their right hand, given to them by Naruto.

Finally, when it seemed that enough guests had arrived, Naruto threw them a dazzling grin before closing the doors to his room and descending down the stairs, Kakashi and Itachi a step behind him on either side.

Itachi could only guess how they looked, but it must've been a stunning sight, if the reaction was anything to go by as they emerged into the large room. It seemed even larger, not the opposite, now that it was full of well dressed people. Kakashi spoke, "Man, it's a small crowd tonight."

Itachi blinked, turning to glance at him incredulously. "You're kidding."

Kakashi smirked back. "Nope. When it's a full house, the gathering stretches out onto the exquisitely set up back yard, and because there's a lot more nobodies, the crowd is usually pressed about an extra meter away from us then they are now." Indeed, the crowd was parting for the prestigious blonde man and his comrades, but they weren't going entirely out of their way, showing that Kakashi was true, and they did hold themselves almost as high as the blonde.

Naruto appeared to be almost ignoring the crowd, and the pair stopped their discussion to raise their heads, steely eyes flashing, and Itachi smirked maliciously when the crowd did shift a further meter back. Naruto walked straight through the room, and though he didn't ignore anyone, nobody stepped forward to be ignored. He was going to the a back corner, Itachi had seen when they'd entered that there was an obscene amount of space back there and a few young people - also in just dress shirts - loitering there.

Kakashi leaned forward. "Naruto, I found Lady Hinata. She's with her father still, ten o'clock." Naruto smoothed into the turn, advancing towards the group that didn't step nearly as far out of the way as the rest. Don't get Naruto wrong, he wasn't a dictator walking through silent crowds, but the chatting rich people knew to give him room to walk, rather then to risk getting called out to move aside.

Naruto stopped in front of a tall man with long dark hair and pale eyes, a spitting younger image on his left, and a dazzlingly dressed young woman with long dark blue hair on his right, clad in a pale purple gown that hugged her impressive curves, a pale blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders, matching her eyes. She bowed her head respectfully with the other two. Naruto smiled pleasantly at the man when he raised his head. "Good evening, Hyuuga-san."

The man nodded stiffly. "Good evening, Namikaze-san." He glanced at Itachi, raising his nose to the air and Itachi glared back. Ten years ago, when the Uchiha's were the biggest slave tycoons in Japan, the Hyuuga's had been a very close rival. He had met the man before and did not like him. Hyuuga Hiashi was almost as uptight as his own father.

But Naruto seemed quickly to forget that he was in the powerful man's presence, because his attention slid to the young lady with a dazzling grin. "Hinata-chan! I had no idea you were coming. I believe you are an acquaintance of my friend, Nara Shikamaru?" Hinata was smiling shyly, head tilted downwards, but she nodded ever so slightly. "Wonderful, I was just going to meet him, would you care to join me?" He asked, crooking an arm out in her direction.

She looked up at her father sheepishly and he could do nothing other then nod. She took the arm smoothly, settling against his side as they moved away, without a word of farewell, back in the direction of the corner. As soon as the crowds had closed back in behind them, she reached a hand up curiously to touch his earring, and he smirked, watching from the corner of his eyes. "Naruto-kun, you're wearing the earring Temari and I bought you."

"Why wouldn't I? It suits both the occasion and this shirt," he answered, finally within view of the corner. Kakashi and Hinata both laughed at the answer, and Itachi found his lips pulling up despite the image he was attempting to throw at the crowd.

When they arrived at Naruto's destination, Itachi found the area was nearly roped off. The whole corner of the room, though not physically barred, was almost avoided by the guests, who gave it a birth of about three to four meters, keeping away from the group that resided there. Where all the other guests were highly valued business men and women, these guests were much younger. Naruto's friends, Itachi gathered, but whether friends because they attended these parties with parents, or friends attending the party, he couldn't tell. They were aged from his own age, twenty-six, down to Naruto's twenty, and possibly a little below.

There were five of them already there, and Hinata left Naruto's arm to descend into a couch next to the only other female, a busty woman with sandy blonde hair and harsh blue eyes, currently directing a glare at a brash looking, brown haired guy. She wore a purple dress but her jewellery consisted of thick gold chains, not dainty feminine ones, though they looked stunning on her tall, tanned physique. The one being glared at wore a dark brown dress shirt, wrinkled from improper care, and ragged dark jeans.

Where the women now sat, a lounge that rested in a slight alcove against the wall, the one that had been glared at, and another who dressed similarly but had red tattoos down his cheeks, had pulled a couch from further along the wall and situated facing inwards, towards the other couches.

Naruto gestured to a couch further away, but Kakashi had already grabbed Itachi's arm and gone after it. When they returned, dropping the couch that finalized the square, Naruto was conversing with a red haired man that sat in the other couch, though his aquamarine eyes had been watching Itachi carefully. Beside him was a more appropriately dressed man with brown hair, pulled back into a pointy pigtail.

Naruto sat down in the middle of the couch, Itachi sat on his left, further from Gaara and Shikamaru, closer to Kankurou and Kiba, opposing Hinata. Kakashi sat on the other side of the blonde, and only then did those unnerving, piercing greenish-blue eyes leave Itachi's and catch on the other man's. "Long time no see, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded back. "Yes, Gaara, I trust you've been well?"

Gaara snorted. Perhaps it was not a usual occurrence, Itachi thought, because Kiba barked out a laugh. Naruto looked at him, blinking in feigned shock. "I see you smuggled the Dog in."

Kiba snarled, but the others laughed. Itachi smiled in the easy atmosphere, but Gaara caught his eye again and his smile dissolved. "Naruto," And his voice was cold, even. "You'll have to explain who this is." He almost demanded it. Itachi thought Naruto wouldn't respond well to the blunt command, but Naruto smiled at the man.

"Oh my, did I forget to mention?" His voice quirked as though the neglect had been intentional. He proceeded to introduce the whole group to Itachi. Itachi frowned; did the blonde not know social etiquette? By introducing them to him, he had said quite simply that he had a higher social status then they did, which obviously wasn't true. Naruto finished off with. "And this, guys, is the lovely little Class-A I purchased from Orochimaru's two weeks ago..." He paused for a moment, smirk flickering. Kiba was just beginning to let out a low whistle, but Naruto stopped it with his next sentence. "His name is Uchiha Itachi."

Several gasps rippled from the group and Itachi was careful to keep his face calm and unemotional. It was only a muttered phrase from Shikamaru to Temari "... the Shadow Weasel..." that made him flinch.

But Naruto was nodding sagely. They'd all heard Shikamaru's remark. "The one and only." He threw a glance at Itachi, the perceived words 'Yes, I knew you were the shadow weasel, thanks for lying' causing Itachi to glance away.

"Who's the Shadow Weasel?" Kiba asked, leaning around Kankurou to eye Itachi, who met his gaze with a hint of his own curiosity. "And is he related to Sasuke?"

Itachi gasped, missing Naruto's flinch. They know... "You know who Sasuke is?" Kiba reeled, a frown on his face. "Of course I know who he is! He's-"

"Kiba!" Not just Naruto, but Gaara, snapped, green eyes harsh. Under them, the Inuzuka quickly retreated. Itachi nearly glared at Naruto, appalled, but the blonde refused to meet his gaze.

"The Shadow Weasel..." Shikamaru began, calling everyone's attention. He glanced at Itachi, brows furrowed. "And do correct me if I'm wrong..." Itachi nodded, and Shikamaru let his gaze slide back to Kiba. "The Shadow Weasel is an Akatsuki legend. He joined Akatsuki when it founded, twelve years ago, and was the youngest member at fourteen. He was cut throat, and back in the day, his strength was just short of Pein's own."

Itachi listened closely, shocked more then once when mention of the notorious underground gang, and then the name of its _leader_, were spoken so casually, and were received without shock. These kids were gang members, with close ties to his old gang. Good or bad, he didn't know.

He glanced at Naruto. His legs were crossed, and he'd leant back, laying his arms along the back of the couch. Shikamaru paused as a waitress emerged from the horde, glasses of wine aligned on a silver platter. Everyone took one of the cherry red drinks, but Kakashi stood, disappearing after the waitress with a word about 'Finding Kushina' and 'Have fun, kids'.

"... We don't know an awful lot about Itachi, the information kind of peters out after the Uchiha accident, when he was sold into slavery." He shrugged, leaning back into his chair. "We have a list of owners he's been through, though, right up to Orochimaru. That's about it." His eyes slid discreetly to Naruto, who nodded. That was enough information.

"So... are you all part of Naruto's gang then?" Itachi asked, curious despite himself, as he savoured the well seasoned drink in hand.

Kiba snorted, the girls giggled, Naruto shaking his head good naturedly. It was Gaara who spoke up, leaning forward to hold Itachi's eyes, mocking smirk on his lips. "We are all members of Bijuu, yes, but I lead, not Naruto."

Itachi blinked, shocked rippling through his dark eyes. But he was quick to shake his head, a smirk on his lips at the joke. "I don't believe it."

Naruto laughed, shaking his head quickly when Itachi turned to him, tipping his glass back to hide his smile. Gaara shook his head at his friend. "Believe it. Naruto could've been a great gang leader, but he doesn't want to lead. So he fights, and he doesn't do anything else."

"Lazy ass," Kiba shot. Hinata giggled, before reaching over to slap at his knee with a soft 'oh shush'. He pouted, and the corner burst into laughter at the ridiculous look, even Itachi participating. The wine must be rather potent.

"Oh my, doesn't this gathering sound like fun?" A smooth, feminine voice sailed over the couch. Itachi, sipping on his wine, spluttered and jumped up and away to spin around, nearly giving himself whiplash. He briefly glimpsed that Naruto had jolted, and was blotting at his pants with a handkerchief whipped from his pocket. However, his gaze was quickly pulled to the woman who watched from over the couch with a lopsided smirk on her face, short blue hair the same colour as her silky dress, over which a white, thin fashionable jacket was draped.

In fact, almost all of 'Bijuu' had been startled by her sudden appearance, but quickly strove to relax. Naruto sighed, putting his handkerchief away. "Well done, Konan. I trust you've been well. Did you really have to startle Itachi like that?"

She smiled at the blonde, leaning over the back of the couch to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, which he grudgingly leant into. Itachi took a further step back, this time trying to regain composure as he sipped at his wine. Her gaze flew up to his. "Yes, I knew he was there. It's good to see you again, Itachi. Come here." She beckoned him forward, and he came rather reluctantly, letting her plant a kiss on his cheek as well.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the panicked look Itachi sent him. "She's not here as an Akatsuki member. She happens to be an old friend of my mother's. We get on well enough so long as there aren't any other Akatsuki around."

Itachi relaxed a bit more, smiling at the woman, who smiled back. "There you go, all better now, right? I bet you thought I was here on Pein's behalf to kill you." She frowned, catching Naruto's eyes as he sipped morosely at his wine, mood depleted. "You did know that, right? That Pein wants' your new boy toy dead?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guessed as much." Konan smiled, stepping round to stand between Itachi and Kankurou, and said hello to everyone from there. By the time her eyes came back to Itachi, Naruto had looped an arm around his back, attempting to calm the stiff man.

"Oh, you look so cosy, Itachi! Found a little something special in Naruto did we?" she grinned, easily, despite the rival gang that surrounded her.

Itachi tensed up again and the blonde clicked his tongue, rubbing circles into the man's arm, before sipping his drink again. "Leave him alone, Konan. Can't you see he's on edge around you?"

If there was a hint that she should leave in that sentence, she ignored it. "Ah, but he looks so cute, Naruto. More handsome, since he's grown up." She frowned dramatically. "I just hope he hasn't gotten too comfortable... You do know you're not the first Class-A male Naruto's bought, right?"

Itachi frowned as the blonde stiffened beside him. Really, it wasn't a surprising fact, nor was it detrimental to their relationship... But Gaara was on his feet, rage paling his face as he glared sourly at the woman. "How... _dare_..."

But then Naruto moved, faster then Itachi could anticipate, and he was in front of her. A hand, oh so softly, rested against her neck, a thumb brushing the underside of her chin. There was so much threat in the move, that even if the rest of Bijuu didn't know why the response was provoked, they were half up on their feet, reaching for weapons they didn't have. Naruto spoke, voice as chilly as the atmosphere, "_Who do you think you are_?"

Konan, despite her calmness prior, was feeling the effects of his fierce gaze, his not so gentle threat and his harsh voice. "I didn't... I was just..." She thought she'd known what she was doing. She was expecting a reaction, but nothing like this. Itachi watched, wide eyed and half risen from his chair, as she quivered under his hand. "I just wanted to see if he knew about the original Bijuu."

Gaara appeared, his hand catching Naruto's other arm, and the hand on her neck twitched. "Let her go, Naruto." There were several tense moments where no one moved. Finally Naruto let his hand slide down her neck, almost a caress, before pulling it away, turning past Gaara and falling back into his chair. Itachi, now able to see him properly, almost wished he couldn't see the furiously burning ice blue orbs. He was much more angry then even the fight's with his father had induced two weeks past.

Gaara sighed, like the greatest crisis in the world had been evaded, and returned to his seat. The rest of Bijuu settled. Konan stumbled back a few steps, nearly sobbing as she panted. As if timed, the waitress returned. Several glasses were empty, which she re-filled. Several others saw the need for alcohol, downed what was left, and held their glasses out for more.

After she'd left, Kiba leant forward, coughed awkwardly, and asked a question that was on most of their lips. "Original Bijuu?" Naruto snapped a glare in his direction and he gulped, reeling back to the relative safety of the couch. Itachi leant away from Naruto. Here, once again, he'd been confronted by the dangerous blonde, and it, quite frankly, scared him.

Gaara sighed, before catching hold oft Naruto's gaze. "It is something they need to hear."

"Since when?" Naruto snarled.

"Since now." Gaara glared. "And I don't want to sit here and tell it, neither do you. She..." The word was spat, contemptuously. "Knows it. She has to, she's Akatsuki." Naruto glared bitterly, but didn't say anything, so he turned to the woman. "Well?"

"Yes..." She coughed, clearing her throat, and spoke again. "Yes, I know the story. I could recount it..."

Naruto jumped up. "I hope you don't expect me to sit here and listen." He glanced at her, and she dropped her gaze, sufficiently cowed by his display tonight.

Gaara nodded. "Quite right. But it is something they should here, isn't it? At the very least, your boy doesn't know about Bijuu at all." Gaara thrust his chin at Itachi, and Naruto finally looked at him. Those fiery eyes dropped in temperature for a moment as he sighed.

He leant towards him, leaning an arm against the lounge to steady himself. "I'll ask that you sit patiently and listen to whatever story Konan tells you. Gaara and I will be back once she's done." With that he pulled away, picked up his drink (carefully placed on the floor at some point) and left without a backwards glance, Gaara following after him.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Naruto and Gaara disappeared into the crowds quickly, not wanting to hear the name that would undoubtedly float from Konan's lips, or deal with the reality it carried. They passed a waitress carrying a tray of champagne, and swapped in their empty glasses.

With distance between them and Konan, and a bubbly drink in hand, Naruto chucked Gaara a warm smile. "Now you know how to save a life." He sing songed the twisted words of the famous song. Gaara shook his head, smiling himself.

"What, you mean save them from your wrath?" he asked, poking the man in the ribs. "Really, Naruto, she was trying to get a rise out of you."

"And she got one out of both of us. I'm surprised you didn't cut her down first." He smirked maliciously, eyes lit up in delight. Gaara laughed, a comfortable thing around Naruto. "Doesn't matter, anyway. I need to have a word with Sakura before we sneak out back, so help me find Our Lady Bubblegum."

They glanced around at the milling crowds, and Gaara spotted a head of pink. He pointed it out, and the pair bee lined for it. It turned out to be Akane, however, but Naruto was still smooth as he walked towards her. "Good evening, Akane. I trust you're well?"

She chimed a laugh, turning to them. "Indeed, Naruto. I trust you're the same."

"Naturally," Naruto purred. Gaara had always envied Naruto's smooth tongue; he could be polite to anyone. He was comforted, however, when he remembered that it was just an exceptional form of ass-kissing. "My lady, we're looking for your daughter, do you know where she is?"

Akane thought for a moment, glancing about with swishes of her long, pink hair. "Why, I do believe she is over there, Naruto, conversing with that young serving boy. Do retrieve her from such a low level conversation, would you dear?"

"Of course. Until next time, Akane." Naruto bowed shortly, leaving no question over his Japanese heritage, and turned from her. Gaara nodded, without a word, following his friend.

He came up behind Sakura, brushing his hand over her arm as he stepped close, leaning in to whisper in her ear. He kept one eye on the serving boy, who fumed at being interrupted during his chance to talk to the high class girl. Sakura nodded, and flipped a hand at the boy, suddenly bored of him. He left with a harrumph, and Naruto guided the girl to the side of the room where they could talk a bit more privately. Gaara hovered nearby, eyes catching sight of a slight, shy brunette.

"We have a problem."

"You said as much, Naruto, really. What is it?" she watched him irritably, almost scowling.

"Minato is considering accepting your engagement proposal on my behalf, forcing me to marry you," Naruto said calmly, almost bored.

It was her who was shocked, her eyes widening comically as she stifled a gasp. "He can't do that! He can't force you to-"

He interrupted, "He'll try. He'll call Akane and arrange something."

"Okay, Okay, I hear you. Sheesh, and here I was thinking everything was right with the world…" His eyes flickered darkly, but she didn't notice. "Okay, I suppose I'll tell mother about Sasuke, or maybe I'll just tell her that we don't like each other. Gah! I'll think of something! Jeez, this is such a pain…"

He shrugged, stepping away from her. "It really doesn't matter to me what you do. But I'm just as threatened by the trick he's trying to pull, and I don't like being threatened. Talk to Akane as soon as you can, she needs to know that collaborating with Minato isn't going to work if we both don't want to get married." He shook his head. "Don't let her bite your head off for it though. Sasuke will quite literally kill me if he hears' that it's my fault."

She smiled up at him cheekily. "Awh, don't worry Naruto, I won't let Sasuke eat you." She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. Later Bubblegum." He grinned at her, turning away.

"Bye Naruto, bye Gaara." Gaara nodded at her, turning to follow Naruto.

"I really don't know how you can tolerate her."

Naruto threw him a glance. "I've known her for so long that she's like a little sister to me. I can't help it if she happens to like my enemy. And if he likes her back, I wish them the best. It's really going to throw our parents for a loop, though, to find neither of us wanted to marry the other."

"I still don't know why you pretended like that," Gaara replied, frowning to find Naruto had switched from ambling through the crowds, to a purposeful gait.

Naruto was frowning. "A story for another time, Gaara." He lifted a hand in the air, and a friendly smile appeared on his face. "Orochimaru, a word!" he called.

The dark haired man turned away from his acquaintances, who drifted away nervously when they saw who was coming. He seemed irritated, but only for a moment, and threw up a friendly face that mimicked Naruto's, but wasn't as good.

"Ah, Naruto, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, sipping at his wine as he waited for the blonde to finish making his way toward him. Naruto kept his fake smile in place right up until the moment he whipped a hand out for the man's collar, dragging him close and lifting, despite the fact that he wasn't any taller then the man.

Orochimaru's facade of cheer dropped as well and he glared at the blonde, who met it. "Orochimaru... since when has it been custom for you to go preaching about your latest sales?"

"I don't know what you-" he began, but Naruto shook him.

"Oh, I think you do. You personally told one Uchiha Sasuke that I'd purchased his brother." Naruto scowled. Behind him, Gaara stood imposingly, glaring at the man. Warily, he realized that the crowds around had seen what was happening and were exclaiming.

Orochimaru pulled his hand up, painstakingly removing Naruto's fist from his dress shirt and jacket. "The young Uchiha happens to be a... _friend_, of mine, and he'd asked that I kept him informed of matters regarding his brother." He smoothed out his jacket, before snapping at the blonde. "You really shouldn't attack guests, Naruto. So rude."

Naruto didn't even regard the comment, still glaring at the man. "You would do wise to keep your quiet over any business you have with me, despite how vainly I wish that there never is any business to begin with."

"Is that a threat?" Orochimaru snarled, rising to his full height, attempting to be imposing.

"Yes. And you know I'm good for it." Naruto smirked, eyes eerily alight with bloodlust, but Gaara caught his arm, and the pair left, leaving Orochimaru to fume silently at the dealt insults.

"You are every bit a fool, Namikaze Naruto, just like your father."

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

"And… they're gone." Konan sighed as Naruto and Gaara disappeared into the crowds. She slipped into the vacant spot beside Itachi with a huff. "A story, eh?" She glanced at Shikamaru. "Are you going to be able to help?"

He shook his head. "I only know that there _was_ an original Bijuu."

"Well then… where to begin?" she coughed, clearing her throat as if to give a long speech. "Ah, yes! The other Class-A…" She grinned. "My lovely best friend, Kushina, had heard that her ex-husband was going to start bringing their twelve year old son to Orochimaru's slave auctions. So, she decided to go along. A law was just being passed around this time that would make it illegal to sell or buy Class-A's younger then the age of 16, so people were selling them off while they could. Minato brought Kushina and Naruto to a Class-A auction almost without realising. He did, of course, understand when Kushina tactfully announced that it would be best if they take Naruto and go, immediately. But then Naruto pointed at the stage, or so Kushina's story goes, and said. "Look, Okaa-san, that boy's so pretty!"

"He was stubborn at that age, and absolutely refused to leave the boy there. Kushina swiftly swooped in and got the highest bid, and they took young Haku back to the Namikaze mansion." She gestured around at the ball room they were in. Bijuu, as well as Itachi, were listening intently. "Minato had a stern talking to the little boy, obviously about 'all those things you've learned, you're not to use on Naruto!' and stuff to that extent. Then Haku was given the room right next to Naruto's own, and Kushina put the pair to bed before driving home." She shrugged. "All was good. They were best friends, just like that. Shy little Haku, and ambitious Naruto. Minato, both the master and, in a way, the boy's guardian, ended up sending the kid to school with Naruto."

She took a deep breath, frowning in her attempt to coordinate her thoughts. "About a year and a half later, January of the year they would turn fourteen, Naruto, Gaara, Haku and seven others formed Bijuu. They were the youngest, and the others were already a half formed group of people. They didn't step onto the Scene—" Referring to the underground, or gang, life. "—until the end of February. God Itachi," She turned to him, eyes alight. "You should have seen them. Ten of 'em, just like Akatsuki! They gave us a run for our money! Having nearly children, we thought they were going to be easy, but no! For seven whole months, they rivalled us. They became the second strongest gang, or so Pandemonium votes said."

She shook her head. "They never managed to kill any of us and we never managed to kill any of them, that was how bad the stalemate was." Itachi's jaw had dropped, watching her with wide eyes, and he knew the others weren't in much of a better state. "And they worked just like us, too! Teams! Can you believe it? Haku and Gaara, Naruto and this other woman… God, you should've seen it. Anyway…"

She frowned sadly. "It was only seven months. Haku was like a pillar for them all. They were like us in more ways then one, they all had reasons to be in a gang, and Haku was sunlight and fresh air for all of them. But, in October, he passed away. Just like that. It'd been really cold, maybe he'd caught something, I never got the full details but… he died."

Hinata gasped, Temari gripping her hand tightly in reassurance. Konan nodded at them. "Yeah, I know. Bijuu's back bone had been broken, the rug pulled out from under them. They disbanded. Naruto, Gaara and two others stayed in the city, the rest left to ply their misery in other cities."

"We were angry at them, Itachi, they'd shot our reputation to shit, implying we couldn't even take care of a bunch of brats and their caretakers. During the very next year, we'd tracked down one of the members, and wiped out his new gang. The year after, we got another one. At the same time, one of the ones who'd stayed was killed locally."

"That was when Gaara created this new Bijuu. It was Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Hinata and Gaara himself. Naruto didn't want to join. But after a month on the Scene, a small scuffle with… Kyouka? Yeah, a scuffle with Kyouka seriously wounded Gaara. After that, Naruto was always fighting with them. Soon after, Kiba joined." She nodded to the kids when she mentioned them.

"After this, one of the women killed herself, and one of the other men ran right into our arms – Both killed. Then, two years ago, Taka arrived on the scene, and now Bijuu II fights with them more then us." She smiled sadly.

"If you haven't been keeping track, there's only four members of the original Bijuu left, including Naruto and Gaara." She shook her head. "It's kinda sad, really." She shut up then, sipping her wine, eyes downcast and tormented.

Itachi looked up, glancing around at the faces of Bijuu, seeing them in a new light. These were the people Garra had scrambled together to get back into the older days of Bijuu, including his siblings. But really, the story about Haku, he couldn't imagine how Naruto must've felt to lose him, and then for the others to drop away like flies around him. For himself, it'd been a one hit kill for his family, he hadn't even been present. Once again, a new light had been shone on the blonde boy.

"Go on..."

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**Author's Note: **Chapter 6. Cool eh? But, slightly bad news: you're looking at more and more delayed updates. We've finally caught up with what I've actually written, and I'm kind of going through a tiny bit of Writer's block on this one part of the next chapter so… Not next weekend, the one after. Not much later. Sorry.

To an oh-so-faithful reviewer, Felnore: I'm sorry, there's not much action in this chapter either. It's cold, hard Information and plot build ups. On another note, I said Minato gets worse, and a lot of you commented on it… He doesn't, in essence, get worse, he just makes a very, very bad, ill educated decision… Kinda deadly, not really… Meh. On a side note, Narya Vilya got it right on the nose! He/She (Love ya really) Figured out who the mysterious, ever elusive main baddy is! Three Cheers! *Gives Cookie*

Weapons are amazing. I didn't necessarily research for them, but I did expand my knowledge on them. From the previous chapter, the guns (Beretta 92's and the Jericho 941 or 'Baby Eagle') are nothing extra special, they just look really good. The knives are smooth and black (KA-BAR's) and I needed Naruto to like knives because he has an aversion to guns (You'll see). And the PTRD-41 anti-tank rifle was shamelessly stolen from the Anime 'Darker Than Black: Ryuusei no Gemini'. Suou Pavlichenko, a main character, uses it often.

The Votes are closed, I've decided. This a graphic, lemon coloured story, with a surplus of hardcore scenes (When I finally get them to that part), and its main side pairing is officially SuigetsuXSasuke. Let's all send prayers to my Beta that she'll edit whatever hard core scene pops up.

And, someone asked about Kakashi's flinch in the last chapter. As a rule, and this rule was made before he encountered Itachi, but the only Uchiha's Naruto knew before him were… evil. Ruthless. Insane. So, as a general rule, Naruto DOES NOT like Uchiha's. Hence, it would be an insult for him to say, "Just act like an Uchiha."

~ Enna Scarlet Rose

Hey, everyone, thanks for reading~! And like the wonderful authoress said at the end of last chapter, I don't know what's going to happen anymore than you all do, so~ actually...I didn't have a point to that XD just review ^_^

~ Lord Rebecca-Sama


	7. Kako 7

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESIVE**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto and Gaara left silently through the main door.

The slaves of the Sabaku family jumped to their feet, but Gaara waved them off. Near by, a pretty little blond sat on a chair daintily, blushing, as the boy Naruto recognised as Sai (Sakura's new pet) hovered over her, speaking lowly. He waved at her nicely; Gaara also stopping to nod to the girl. Sakura, though a member of Taka, didn't do anything but supply a small amount of funds. Her official role of healer was carried out by her personal slave, this slight girl known as Ino. Ino smiled shyly, and Sai retreated when Naruto scowled at him. Ino nodded her head in thanks as they passed her by.

Naruto led him through to the minor kitchen and out through a back door. The air had turned heavy; they didn't speak to each other, silently walking side by side. The area was dark; the new moon yet to shine in the night sky, but Naruto had had Konohamaru set up lanterns by the path. They walked by the wall of the mansion, walking all the way down its length, past the swimming pool, the basketball court, and the crop of fruit trees the young boy maintained.

They reached a set of wooden double doors, set in the far corner of the wall, obviously a later addition. Naruto pulled out a key, opening the tall doors and letting Gaara walk through first. They'd stepped off of Namikaze Minato's land and onto Namikaze Naruto's. Several years ago, shortly after Haku's death, Naruto had found the undeveloped block behind them was for sale and had purchased it.

It was a small, thin block of land, but it stretched just as long as the mansion's grounds. He'd commissioned a massive, Japanese shrine at the end. There was one path to it, then along the path, just before the shrine, stood 10 tombstones: graves. Only four were unmarked. They walked slowly down the path, before their heavy footsteps took them up the shrine steps.

They performed a few rituals: lighting some incense and candles. Naruto stood back while Gaara knelt down and prayed for his deceased partner and all their fellows. Praying was something Naruto didn't do, however, and even Gaara didn't know why.

Gaara found himself telling Haku that maybe, just maybe, Naruto was moving on. He'd let go of whatever meaningless thing he'd had with Kakashi and had welcomed the man into his family as a father figure, standing beside Kushina. He told Haku, Yagura, Roushi, Han, Utakata and Fuu about Itachi, and how he seemed to have quickly become someone meaningful in Naruto's life, and… and how he hoped that it was true, because Naruto really needed to find someone.

He must've been there for a while, because Naruto jumped to help him up when Gaara realised his knees were starting to meld with the floor. He found Naruto had a dozen flowers in hand and glanced down at the graves. Behind and around them, red poppies bloomed in the torchlight, fluttering gently in the soft breeze. He took the flowers Naruto offered him blindly, descending the stairs.

A white, Madonna Lily on Haku's grave and fiery red, Michigan Lilies on the other five.

Naruto followed him with half a dozen iridescent, blue, Belize Irises.

Then, Naruto went to stand amongst the remaining four tombstones, eyes betraying nothing, while Gaara went back over the tombstones with soft words and final goodbyes, or 'Until next times', as it were. This was a ritual they had. At least once a month, Gaara would announce when he wasn't busy and Naruto would send for flowers. That was how it worked.

After Gaara had finished his last-minute conversations with all of the Bijuu and said goodbye to the last in line, Fuu (the only dead female) he turned to Naruto. He was knelt between the remaining tombstones, sitting on his haunches, a hand over his eyes. As Gaara approached, he noticed that the blonde was breathing shallowly. In a spark of panic, Gaara rushed forward, grabbing hold of Naruto's shoulder.

He didn't expect the blonde to wrench away from the touch. One hand grabbed his wrist and another clamped down on his forearm. Naruto pulled the arm behind Gaara's back and applied pressure, to which Gaara quickly dropped to the ground to escape. Naruto was quick, though, like always, and realised who he was attacking, and then quickly releasing his hold.

He offered Gaara a hand before pulling him up onto his feet, muttering out an apology. Gaara shook his head, "No, I should know by now not to surprise you when we're here." Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice, and let his gaze slide back to the unmarked, empty graves. Gaara knew what he was thinking: one day they would be buried there as well.

And he was also probably wondering how far away that day was.

He took Naruto's arm carefully, but knew the blonde had already been pulled from wherever his mind had wandered. Naruto sighed, and turned away from the graves, throwing a last glance at the other six, before following Gaara out of the gate, locking it behind them.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

_October, the year both Naruto and Gaara turn fifteen, nearly a year to the day of Haku's death._

The figure on the couch groaned, completely unimpressed by the light that had deigned fit to pierce the murky windows above and appear across his face. Grudgingly, like any non-morning person, he dragged himself up into some semblance of a seated position. He stretched, hissing as old bones creaked with the effort. Not that he was that old, mind you. He yawned, raking a hand through his long, red, mullet-like hair before dropping the limb back in his lap.

What was he doing here?

Here, being the warehouse his gang laid claim to as their super secret base. He shrugged, smiling as he recalled the night before and how they had beaten down a rival gang. However, it had been a tiring battle, and they had decided to postpone the victory celebration for a day.

Somehow, he'd ended up crashing on the couch here, after making sure all the young people in this gang he led had been medically seen to and had some mode of transport home.

He slipped from the couch with a grimace, turning for the bathroom. He swiped a hand down his face, dimly realising he should probably shave while he had the chance. When he emerged from the bathroom and snapped up his old-school watch, it showed two in the afternoon. God, time can fly.

In fact, he found, as he left the small backroom he'd crashed in that adjoined the bathroom, his gang was already arriving. He walked into the room accompanied by the noise of gunshots, quickly jumping to attention, hand flying to Sanbi only to realise it was several of his teenage male members playing on that new PlayStation they'd brought over some time ago. Three other gang members lounged on a couch nearby, shouting a greeting to him as he came through the door.

Slowly, more and more people drifted in through the doors, three of the elder members wheeling in an esky and several bags of ice, from which all the alcohol in the fridge was shifted to. Around six o'clock somebody started up the music and genuine cheers began ringing out as this ragamuffin gang of his celebrated one of their first major wins in a while.

Roushi watched from one of the lounge couches. He wasn't ostracized though; the leader of the gang talked to every one of his people that night; everyone enjoying his wizened company, like they always had.

Around eight, it was discovered that there was little to no alcohol, and Roushi offered to go buy another round of anything strong, to which more cheers were his answer. He chuckled as he left the building, completely at ease and buzzing. He didn't notice the ominous shadows that loomed at the opposite end of the alley.

Roushi thanked the woman over the counter with a gentle smile on his soft face. Thick, muscled arms lifted the heavy shopping bags like they were nothing; he waved casually as he left the booze shop. He turned out into the street, treading the familiar track almost mindlessly as his thoughts wondered.

A soft, wistful smile alighted on his face, bringing a sad look to his eyes. Oh, how he missed them. Naruto, the little tyke, had been so choked up when they had all left the city. He should visit them, he thought, probably not for the first time, but he didn't know if he had the courage to go back to that place, or deal with all its memories.

Roushi had been a bouncer: first for Xibalba and later for Pandemonium. He had seen the small group of outlandish people flutter about the establishment, looking for all the world like they wanted to join in with the roguish gangs.

One night, he'd taken an earlier shift, and as he was leaving he'd stumbled across the half formed Bijuu, just beginning to get caught up with one of the minor gangs of the area. He'd swooped in and cracked down on the opposition, reminding them of who he was with gentle hits. After that, what was to become Bijuu were much friendlier to the strange, tall, buff bouncer, often dragging him to their small, out of the way table for drinks when ever he was off his shifts. He had been there when they founded Bijuu, taking Killer Bee's loudly proclaimed offer with his own loud reply, a deep respect for the man far evolved from their first meeting. It was only after that had they named Yagura the leader.

He would later become Bee's partner, and they would be the strongest fighters Bijuu had to offer. Bee fought wonderfully, and they worked amazingly together. Yagura, their young leader, was absolutely amazing, what with all his tactical smarts and east going confidence. Roushi shook his head sadly, wondering if he was doing a good job with the group he'd scrounged up in this city. He'd felt guilty when Haku died. It had taken a lot for him to start up another gang.

He, along with Han, had been the ones, after all, to smooth Bijuu's way onto the Scene. Without him, they probably would've stayed on skimming the surface and staying out of trouble. He hated himself for all the times they'd ever been hurt, but it was his pride that none of them had died on the field that had convinced him he could make another life for himself in this new place.

And he had. They were wonderful, really, the teens and twenty-odd year olds that had banded together beneath him. They knew their stuff and listened to the smarter voices when they spoke. Presently, he turned around a corner, slipping into the door of the warehouse, 'hmm'ing to the lyrics of the song that pumped from the speakers within.

He gasped, loaded bags slipping from his arms with a noisy clutter as sodas and beers spilled everywhere. He was met face on with the body of his youngest, female gang member, strewn queerly along the entryway, dead eyes and cool limbs reaching for the door. He swallowed thickly, reaching behind himself for his gun.

He pulled out his sleek Beretta 92, feeling calmness wash through him with the feel of the cold, orange tinted steel in his hands. Inscribed on to the handle, the engraved word _Sanbi_ left a mark on his fiercely gripping hand as he prowled through the entry, stepping into the main room.

He was met with several vastly different weapons levelled at him. Black coats covered in red clouds dotted the figures. His eyes hardened. What were the Akatsuki doing so far ou… For him. They were here for him. His gun swung up, looking to take the leader out before he fell…

Shots rang out, imperceptible under the loud bass, and he stumbled backwards, tripping over Irene's sprawled foot, back into the entryway. His vision swam as that calm, orange gaze strode towards him, leaning precariously over his bullet riddled body.

He closed his eyes, pained, and looked away from the sight. He had failed. "You lose this time…" They were all dead, and he hadn't been able to avenge them, or do anything about it. "…Roushi." He didn't open his eyes, but felt almost physically when the gun was once again levelled at his head.

One more shot rang pierce the night. _Sorry, kids…_

_Elsewhere, Itachi, age 21, is sold into Orochimaru's hands._

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

_March, the year both Naruto and Gaara turn sixteen, a year and a half since Haku's death._

_Naruto buys the scrap of land behind his mansion. By the end of the month, the shrine is finished, and Haku's body has been moved. Roushi's body was also transported._

The young man slid out of the back entrance quietly, wise eyes surveying his surroundings carefully before choosing the best path. Pale green hair fluttered in the chilly wind, and he wrapped himself up tighter in his dark jacket, soft purple eyes flashing as he carefully avoided a pair of roguish, predator-like thugs.

They didn't pursue him. He continued moving down his designated path. His pocket vibrated; he pulled his phone out smoothly, flipping it open. _You're late. Getting worried. Be home soon, otherwise I'll sic Naruto on you. Love, Fuu._ He smiled softly, turning a corner as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

He walked tall, undaunted by his surroundings. He had a right to, after all. He was Yagura, famed leader of the short lived Bijuu. His partner, from back in the day, Fuu, always his best friend, was now his lover. They'd finished high school together just three years ago. He was smart and could have gone to University, but he wanted to be with Bijuu and Fuu, who didn't want anything to do with such an uppity place.

He smiled, remembering the brief argument they'd had over University. So distracted was he by his thoughts – an unusual occurrence – that he failed to notice the obstacle peering back down from the end of the alley he'd just stepped into.

But he was quick, and as soon as the supposed thief stepped from his hiding spot with a clatter, he'd pulled a gun from the holster on his thigh – a sleek, powerful Beretta 92 that hinted at a purple colour in the dim streetlight from beyond – and levelled it at his opponent.

The bully was not worried about the gun. He stepped closer, a sneer on his face. He was close enough with that one move, that even though Yagura had stepped back, his opponent could rest the blade on the very tip of his gun.

"Just hand over your money, pretty boy, and we can both skip away with our limbs attached," the foul creature spoke, disgusting breath washing over Yagura and forcing him to grimace.

"Don't have my wallet. Sorry," he answered coldly in a monotonous voice, steady lavender eyes watching his would-be attacker.

"How unfortunate that you don't want to co-operate. I could've asked-" The opponent jerked, interrupting himself, slashing forward sharply. The problem with Yagura, though, was that he always expected.

He expected people to be polite, to know what was happening, to be where they were supposed to be, and numerous other things, least of all, to wait until they finished talking before attacking.

He shot, blindly, stumbling backwards. The thief ducked, a soft squelch sounding as the bullet dug into his shoulder and he grunted, but he didn't stop and ran the thick blade through Yagura's stomach.

Yagura jumped backwards, cursing fluently as he grasped at the wound. His opponent turned and bolted. Yagura panted harshly, stumbling backwards, hitting a wall and sliding down it. His hands trembled, one grasping his wound while the other peeled itself away to reach for his phone. Zero, zero, zero? Not a chance… Speed dial, one. "Hey, Yagura, I was wondering when you were going to call…"

"Fuu…," he panted.

The bubbling girl at the end of the line continued. "Didn't I tell you to hurry home? Naruto and I have already prepared dinner – rich boy is absolutely hopeless, did ya know? Gaara couldn't come, he had family stuff, but…" she stopped, seeming to notice his frantic breaths. "Yagura…?"

He grunted, mind swimming as his life blood dripped through his fingers. "Fuu… I'm hit…" He grimaced at the absurdity of it all, as Fuu gasped down the other end of the line, making his heart wrench. "I… I'm on Sylver… Sylver Street…"

She was panicking, he knew, but she spoke clearly… for his sake, he supposed. "Okay, Yagura, me and Naruto are coming." She pulled the speaker from her ear for a moment. "Naruto, get the keys, Yagura's hurt! _Quickly!_" She pulled it back. "We'll be right there, Yagura, so please keep it together. Really, we're two seconds away!"

"Un. I'll wait…wait for you." His lips lifted lopsidedly in a smile before his arm lost it's strength and dropped back down to his side, phone spinning from his grip. Maybe it was seconds, minutes, or even an hour later, but the next thing he knew, his eyes slid open to crunching gravel and screeching tires. Taking stock, he noticed, in slight wonder, how the feeling had fled from his extremities, leaving his fingers tingly with a strange kind of pins and needles.

"Yagura!" That voice… Fuu cried out as she dropped down beside him. He looked up, smiling at her bright, worried, brilliantly orange eyes. Naruto slipped into his blurring view, childishly wide blue orbs taking in the scene as fear engulfed them. Yagura knew what the boy saw… he could feel how much blood must be surrounding him.

He turned back to Fuu, who was sobbing as she'd wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Blood…," he whispered, catching her attention, and she lifted his face towards her own tear streaked one, eyes shining with tremulous hope. "Blood… on your… dress…," he breathed, feeling his heavy lids pulling closed.

"No! It's fine, it'll wash out! Really! Yagura,_ please_…" she pleaded, distraught, but he couldn't keep his eyes open. She turned for Naruto, who stood frozen, half way round the car, watching the scene with panicky wide eyes, trembling. "Naruto! Call for an ambulance!"

"No," Yagura breathed. She turned to him. He looked up, gazing into her loving, pained, brilliant orange eyes for what he knew, undoubtedly, was the last time. Even in this state, he felt the warmth of tears as they left his eyes. "Love you..." He screwed up his nose with a smile, something they'd always done.

She gasped haltingly, wide eyes looking down at him. He felt his eyes slip closed again, unwilling to let go. She let out a choked sob, pulling him up, against her body. "I love you too…," she whispered into his ear.

He smiled, letting him self sink… feeling like the words, so expressive and heartfelt, might just keep him afloat for a few minutes longer… but they didn't. He slipped out of consciousness as his last breath left him.

"No!" Fuu's heart broken cry echoed through the streets as Naruto stumbled back, trembling in disbelief, to slide down the wall directly opposite his fallen comrade, unable to tear his eyes from the sight as Fuu cried desperately into her fallen lover's chest.

The second death he'd witnessed; the third Bijuu to fall.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

_Elsewhere, a month or so down the track..._

Han stirred with a groan as the soft, dawn light filtered through his patched curtains. He growled loudly as he pulled himself up in bed, rifling a hand through his short, spiky black hair. Cobalt blue eyes glared at their surroundings as he rose from his bed, his silky, expensive looking lounge pants making soft swishing noises as they dragged along the carpet.

He slid from the small bedroom, dragging himself through the lounge room to the kitchen, where he swooped upon the still steaming cup of coffee. Utakata laughed loudly; cheerful green eyes pulling up as they watched him settle in the small dining room chair. The strange man swept from the kitchen with a dramatic flourish, leaving his friend behind to drop onto the couch, his own drink sloshing noisily.

"My play starts today, Han, isn't it wonderful? All those long hours of scriptwriting for it finally to erupt on the stage! What a strange, delighting, euphoric sensation this is!" He had a hinting of a Welsh accent that caused the words to purr from his lips, before he laughed again, bubbling laughter that swept around the homely apartment, throwing the darkness out the window and inviting in the warm dawn.

Han lifted his head from the table, cold eyes disinterested, but somewhat friendly despite his current state. "Sounds like fun," he drawled sarcastically. His eyes slipped closed in mock boredom, but that did nothing to stop his head whipping out of the way of the flying lounge cushion. He opened his still calm eyes to catch his partners smirking green depths. "Are you inviting young what's-her-face?"

Utakata's head lilted to the side, dramatic as ever, his long black hair, tied loosely, sliding off his shoulder as confusion shined in his eyes. Then he straightened with a noise of remembrance. "Not just any what's-her-face, Han, but Sibyl—Sibyl Vane. She's delightful, you really must meet her!" He spoke like some Shakespearian wanna-be, but it was nothing new. "Yes, she is attending tonight. And you are too, aren't you? You simply must be there for the debut; it wouldn't be the same without your snide comments on both actors and acts."

Han chuckled, rising to drop his mug in the sink. "Yeah, I'm coming." He stretched languidly, like a cat, unfurling his spine with satisfying cracks. He glanced out the window. It was bright and hot with the peak of summer. "Anything else on today?" It was a Monday, which meant he didn't have any shifts at the local Namikaze slave palace, which was what they called their store. He was security, when he could be bothered. Most people just glanced at his sharp, lanky build and his stern, unwaveringly cold eyes before retreating. Not that it was easy to steal slaves, mind, with those electric collars most now sported, but some nutters did try. He usually helped out with the more violent price discrepancies.

Utakata raised a finger to his lip, pondering, before shaking his head. "No, I do not believe so. If you're going out, do remember that the play starts at six pm, and you have to wear that suit we bought a while ago."

"Yeah, yeah." Han grumbled, shuffling for the bathroom. He quickly showered, though his eyes were unavoidably drawn towards the picture that sat on their fogged bathroom windowsill, above the bath. A long, stretched photo of Bijuu in it's prime.

He, like Roushi, had been a bouncer at Pandemonium. Not at Xibalba, however, for he'd been too young at the time. He was tough, rough, and always quick to throw out a rowdy customer. He made enemies, but they were never hard to deal with. He, like Roushi, had seen the newcomers that crept cautiously through the doors of Pandemonium. But unlike Roushi, he'd felt nothing but contempt for the mismatched band of characters, with their curious eyes and obvious naivety.

Especially the blonde kid. He'd been loud and somewhat annoying, often drawing the wrong kind of attention from the more experienced patrons. The kid was sharp enough to back down from a challenge he couldn't win, but he wasn't sharp enough to avoid them entirely. The red head had been just as annoying, but it was his nervous, desperately discreet, please-ignore-me attitude that got on Han's nerves. Even the blonde woman, too, was a bit too loud and rambunctious for his tastes.

That changed, though, when he finally met Haku. The boy was sharp, but nervous. Cautious, but outgoing. He was interested in all of the happenings at Pandemonium, and Han could understand why the other member's of Bijuu flocked to support him if it ever appeared to become a dangerous situation. Haku had been the one to tentatively ask him - the distant, lanky bouncer - if he was interested in joining Bijuu. He hadn't denied the kid.

He'd slid into this group smoothly, and within the week, they were named Bijuu. He was paired up with Utakata, who seemed way too flamboyant to be playing gangster, but closer observations revealed that it was all a front. Utakata rarely truly felt any of the emotions he showed to the real world. As soon as he'd realised this, the man's calm, easy going nature no longer seemed like a bother, but instead a sharp contrast to his careful intensity.

Roushi and he were responsible for truly dropping Bijuu in the deep end of the Scene. Whenever the group needed toughening up, Roushi and he took care of it. Whenever the brats needed some knowledge, Roushi was on it, and whenever dirty work needed to be taken care of, Han was on it; hiding bodies or evidence and meeting with those underground who would supply weapons. Naruto met Higurashi through Han himself.

After only two months, Naruto showed up with a grin on his face and a large crate. Once opened, it revealed ten personalized, colour-tinted Beretta 92's, Han's favourite weapon; doubtless Naruto had inherited Han's weapon based knowledge. Han took a better liking to the kid then; he was rich, sure, but he wasn't conceited about it. He had spent a lot of money to officially define Bijuu to their enemies with those guns, and that was an amazing feat.

When he and Utakata fought opponents, though, that was even more amazing. Both could move with inhuman speed and grace, and Han's favour of guns embraced Utakata's love of knives, which set them on a new level of working tandem as they cut down their opponents. And it was fun, too. Not just seriousness. It'd been a while since Han and Utakata both had let anyone into their lives; it was a refreshing experience.

Until shit hit the fan, at least. Haku's death was shell shocking, and both his partner and he had turned into cowards, running from what was left of Bijuu as soon as they could, but unwilling to separate from each other. They'd settled down in this tropical city, far from Bijuu's roots and had made another life for themselves.

But they would never forget Bijuu: Haku, specifically. They knew that they would never be able to go back home, that it would be too heartbreaking… but, in a way, they kept in contact. Every couple of months they would sit down and write a letter about their lives and send it to the Namikaze address, without any form of note about where to send a reply. That, in itself, was as close as they came to the other members of Bijuu, but it was enough for them.

He switched off the hot water, exiting the shower. Not even ten minutes later, he'd slipped from the small apartment and taken an elevator down to the basement. He approached his maroon sedan before throwing his gym bag into the back and leaving the parking lot.

It was a ritual, really, and one he couldn't be bothered breaking himself from. Every Monday, he went to the bank – he hated ATMs and all that other nonsense. He preferred to deal with people when it came to money – and then the gym.

He slipped into the bank, tapping on the screen to receive a ticket for his preferred banker. He strode further into the luxurious, large bank and sat down, casually, on a long lounge, prepared to wait his turn.

He could've dozed off; he might not have, but no less then fifteen minutes later did a gunshot sound. He jumped, looking about critically and spying the half dozen men that boasted joker-like face masks. All had pistols levelled at various staff and a cowering group of civilians.

He turned immediately, spinning on his couch to find his gym bag. Like a flash, though, he cursed brilliantly as he recalled that, like usual, he'd left it in his car. One of the supposed robbers came up to his slightly secluded couch, waving his gun for the man to move towards the other hostages. His joker mask was pulled into a sadistic grin and long, blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Things proceeded normally enough: Han carefully trying to figure out something he could do from his perch amongst the other hostages that had been rounded up in the centre of the room. It wasn't long, naturally, when police sirens sounded and the robbers got a bit more anxious as the flashing lights invaded the large room with its large glass doors.

Han observed, carefully, as the robbers seemed lose their composure rather quickly; they must be new at this. The apparent leader seemed to be having an argument with the police negotiator over the phone, and finally, he slammed it down with a loud yell of, "Fine then, we might just do that!" He reared, angry despite the cheerful mask in place and levelled his gun in the direction of the hostages. Han flinched as a young girl shrieked in his ear and all of them ducked their heads.

"Ah uh uh!" the blonde criminal from earlier tutted disapprovingly. "You know the deal, if anyone gets to waste the hostages, it's gonna be us!"

Han had noticed the familiarity displayed by the arrogant blonde and the stoic, sad-mask wearing red head. Now, they stood by the side, eyeing the leader, who snorted derisively. "Fine then, just kill one of them." He waved a hand at the hostages flippantly, turning back to his orders for the technician and the guy cracking/breaking the safe.

The red head chuckled lowly, and the pair meandered over to the cowering hostages, the blonde tapping his gun idly amongst his crossed arms. "Which one, which one…," he purred, eyes raking over the hostages. Han tried to make himself look like they did: cowering and flinching, but he knew he wasn't doing a good job.

"Na, what do you say, Danna, what about that one?" The blonde asked; his voice cheery as he pointed the gun lazily in Han's direction.

The red head nodded, but placed a hand on the blonde's arm when he went to steady the gun. "Not here," he grunted, jerking his head towards the bathrooms.

Han was roughly pulled up by his collar, his arms long since tied behind him, and led harshly towards the male bathroom. He was shoved through the door brutally and swore loudly when he stumbled forward and crashed to the ground, cheek grazing on a sharp piece of upturned tiling.

He struggled into a seated position, turning to glare at the pair. Fuck. What could he do now? The ties were too tight; he didn't stand a chance. If only he'd been a better actor, like Utakata, he could've flown under their radar.

He frowned when suddenly, without provocation, the pair reached up in tandem to remove their masks. Only when they pulled them away did he realise… "DaVinci… Gepetto…"

A wave of calmness rolled over him then. No, this hadn't been an avoidable situation. They were here for him, and only for him. He doubted the bank robbery meant anything to them. They had come here for the sole purpose of killing him.

'DaVinci' chuckled obnoxiously, seeing the realisation flash across their victims face. "Oh, what fun this has been, Bijuu brat, to track you down like this. I only wish-"

"Enough," 'Gepetto' interrupted, brown eyes flashing coldly. "This has bored me, we're finishing up." He lifted the gun, levelling the barrel at Han's forehead. "Follow your partner, Bijuu. You lose this time, Han."

Han's eyes widened in panic, only then, at the idea that Utakata was already dead. No, it wasn't possible. They couldn't have… _Bang._

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**Author's Note:** Well then… *coughs* If this isn't late I don't know what is! Eheh… ^ . ^'

**Explanation:** Moved house. Also, finally caught up with the unwritten chapters so I had to write the whole chapter after posting the last one. Yeah… wasn't cool. As I might've said, I'm aiming, rather strenuously, for a post every month, but that's going to be difficult. So, go easy on me.

Another distressing reason for the lateness? I got 4 reviews. 4. 3 immediately, and 1 explained late one from my favourite reviewer. It was very sad. If you like this story, then treat me kindly and respond. But I won't beg for reviews, because I don't want my readers to be obliged to write 3 words (3 post s00n plz/0negaii shimasuuuuu~~~) Because that's just not what I want. I want my readers to WANT to take the time to write a thoughtful review.

It doesn't happen often, but If you've ever reviewed on this story with more then 2 sentences, know that this is NOT a message directed at you.

Anyway, the chapter…. It's filler? I suppose so. I had writers block when I started writing it, so I did massive work on my Character sheet, my timeline, and then decided to reiterate Bijuu's tale while I was on the subject (with the grave visiting and all, as well as Konan's story telling). The next chapter is going to be a similar, but it delves into Naruto's dislike of females, Utakata's ending and Fuu's ending. Which are really rather sad.

I'm hoping you're enjoying this flashback, final-hour thing… I thought it might be mildly interesting. It might not be. Now would be the part where you offer your opinion in a review. ~3 that is all I have to say for now, my ducklings.

Oh! Hands up if you already knew who they were at bank! And for those that don't know even after revealing the nicknames and their appearances… Yeah…

… Has anyone ever told you how _special _you are? 3

As a final note, I feel like I was REALLY lazy on this chapter… I'll try to make up for it.

~ Enna Scarlett Rose

Alright everyone, sorry this was delayed another week since I had school and you know the drill with excuses, but yeah, school. Anyways, review, review, review, or I will sic an evil bunny on you...I just rhymed XD

Also, do you like Hetalia? What about Bioshock? Then, **would you kindly** please go read my story called 'Another Utopia Falls'? It only has one chapter, but the second is currently in progress. Remember, review this awesome story~! ^_^

~Lord Rebecca-Sama


	8. Kako 8

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESSIVE**

**Chapter**** 8**

_Naruto and Gaara are 16. __Around February, after the funerals for Yagura and Han... _

Naruto fluidly cart-wheeled down the gentle slope, hand after hand, foot after foot, and so on and so forth until he reached the bottom; where he spun around to grin at the girl he'd left behind. A young woman sat perched at the base of the tree on the peak of the hill.

Fuu could do little else but smile gently at the boy. Despite the fact that they were both dealing with the harsh realities of gang life and the death of loved ones, the boy was putting his own sadness aside in an attempt to cheer her up.

Really, she treasured him so.

After all, this bubbling ball of blonde had been one of the brightest stars of Bijuu, second only to Haku himself. As of late, however, reality had been dragging all of them – all that were left, of course- through the seven tumultuous levels of hell itself. But as much as Gaara was being dragged through the emotional whirlpool, (and—if she might add—spat out in jumbled pieces of barely reigned in wrath, self contempt and loathing) the same could be said for Naruto.

Only, in a way, it seemed much worse for him.

Fuu could only mourn for the changes the once bouncing ball of sunshine had been forced to endure: the pain, the sadness of losing loved one after loved one, the hopelessness when it came to such instances as well as the growing number of deaths by one's own hands. It was all taking its toll. She knew for a fact that he frequented Pandemonium by himself, purposely getting on people's nerves but escaping under the bartender's radar; he was looking for fights, trouble, something to take his mind off of all that was happening.

Once upon a time, though, around when Bijuu was formed, Naruto had a smile for everyone (which had seemed over done for a boy of thirteen, going on fourteen). That had, of course, all changed.

He was distant now. As far as Fuu could perceive, he just didn't seem to be able to give a damn about anyone outside of his circle anymore. Some – take, for example, his own father - might think this was a good trait: one of a business man in the making, but Fuu would beg to differ.

Fuu did not know, however, the extent of this perceived, psychological damage. As she watched him now, smiling up at her as he stalked back up the slope, wiping dirty hands on expensive pants, she could only think that whatever she _knew_ had changed about him, was vastly outweighed by what she _didn't know_. Even now, and from this distance, she could see the hidden coldness that lurked in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide or suppress it when around her and any other person that was a part of his 'circle'.

As a member of Naruto's circle, she still saw much of the Naruto that had been. She saw the smiles and the grins, the obnoxious dribble of words and spontaneous bouts of joyful laughter. It was only subtle nuances, displayed whenever someone stepped too close to a Bijuu, either physically or emotionally, when she got to see his cold side full on. He could be scary: scary like Han in a bad mood, Tsunade when she was pulling double shifts at the hospital, or even as scary as Pein (they'd once met him on a winter's day and thrown snowballs at him).

Gaara did report, though, that in the two and a half years since Haku had passed, Naruto had delved outside of his circle. At first, it was a teacher, and later, a new student who seemed to remind both Naruto and Gaara of their old selves and of Haku: untainted by the age or anything edgewise.

But that was all... and the negative vastly outweighed any positive steps he was making. Fuu was worried, but... she didn't do anything about it. She might've tried valiantly to convey upon Kushina the depth of his emotional turmoil, or go bother Minato about his son's mental stability, but presently... well, she was still tied up by her own depressing forthcomings.

Bijuu had changed all its members, and though it may have once been for the better, that was no longer the case now. Sure, they were all tied irrevocably together and none would ever wish for such ties to be cut, but that was just the thing… all those ties were being ripped apart, painfully slowly.

The death of Yagura had stained her. They had known – and loved – each other for so long. They'd gone to high school together. And after, they'd meet – together – Yugito Nii and Killer Bee, as well as those three boys, then the bouncers and even Utakata, and they'd formed a band of friends, where the bonds continued to grow stronger because they all fought and protected each other. Now. though... those bonds were breaking left, right and centre, and those that still remained were dirty, stained and desperately straining to hold together.

She just, _ugh_! She didn't know what to do anymore! Fuu bit her lip, turning away from the smiling Naruto as he crested the hill. She felt his mood slip away as he came towards her, worried, but she was saved by Gaara, who was jogging up the gentle slope towards them.

She was quickly thrust into a memory of a long lost time, almost a year ago, before Yagura had died, or news of Han's death. Gaara had run up that same hill towards them...

_Naruto __had waved hugely – fakely, even, but that was common place. Gaara waved back, smiling gently, slowing to a walk. It didn't take him long to reach them, where he bent down for Fuu's open arms and smiled at Naruto. "Temari had an idea," he spoke quickly, eyes alight for the first time in a while. More specifically, for the first time since news of Roushi and the vague suspicions that Akatsuki were coming after them._

"_Oh?" Naruto blinked. "What is it then, Gaara? Spill!" Fuu grinned at the red head, __who sat on his heels to be at eye level with her._

"_I'm not sure if you'll approve... But she thinks we should make another gang." He looked anxious, and rightly so. Fuu gasped, and Naruto was silent for a whole moment before he swore, rounding away from his friend angrily, only to spin back with a strangled snarl._

"_What?" Gaara stood, glaring at the blonde, unimpressed by his reaction, but Naruto continued, "What on earth would compel you to do such a thing? Haven't you learnt anything from the last one?"_

_Fuu flinched; the words were harsh, but Naruto didn't take them back. The last one. They were the last one, the previous one, the discarded one, the failure... the prototype? She shook her head, dismissing the thought._

"_I thought it was a good idea. And I've decided that we should have a new gang, so I'm going to make one, whether you're in it or not." His gaze was cold as he met Naruto's, but the words were beseeching in their makeup, Gaara expecting the blonde to, of course, be in it if there was something to be in._

_Fuu sighed at the angry silence that followed, watching the warring boys warily. "I'm afraid, Gaara, that I can't agree with this act." He blinked down at her, surprised. "You can make another gang, if you want, but I won't join it... I couldn't bear to be in a gang. Besides, what would Yagura say?"_

_Gaara raised his arms in defeat, for now, letting out a long sigh. "Well, it's still a good idea."_

"_I won't join either, Gaara." Naruto's voice was soft, low. "I mean... You can do it, if you want, I won't stop you, but I can't join." He met Gaara's eyes, before shrugging. "You can call me for help, though, if you really, really need it."_

_Gaara sighed loudly, shaking his head. "Like I would need your help, Naruto." He paused, watching them. "I will make it. I have to, or at least it feels like I have to." Naruto nodded haltingly, trying to be understanding, but his eyes were still guarded, both cautious and curious. "Maybe you'll join one day, but I won't hold you to it..." Gaara sighed, raking a hand through his hair before smirking. "Yagura would shoot me, wouldn't he?"_

_Fuu laughed loudly, slapping his knee from her seated position. "You bloody bet he would, silly!" As if timed, a sleek maroon car pulled up outside the park, right by Fuu's and Yagura's apartment complex. "Look, there he is now! Let's go ask him what he thinks!" She scrambled quickly to her feet and leapt to the side when Gaara made a frazzled grab for her. "Hey,Yagura!"_

_A__ pale young man with light blond hair and purple eyes looked up from his phone, small form shrouded in a big, dark jacket despite the moderately warm weather. His deceitfully cold looking eyes warmed up as he glimpsed his girlfriend running down the hill, mint coloured hair waving about behind her and contrasting with her innocent orange eyes. Even more heart-warming was the redhead that stumbled, protesting, after her, and then the crème de la crème that was Naruto, who was laughing heartily as he jogged to keep up._

_Gaara slowed as they reached the bottom suddenly, realising that he was dead meat since he couldn't catch Fuu, and contemplating turning around to run away from them. Naruto, who had been right __behind him, swore loudly as he dodged to the side, managing to not only knock Gaara off his feet, but also clip his shoulder on a large sign that read 'Osbourne Park'. Fuu dwindled to a stop by the entrance, turning around only to burst into panted laughter as she watched the sprawled Gaara begin to crawl to his feet in a daze and Naruto apologising profusely while trying to stifle his own laughter._

".. Whatever you say, Naruto," Gaara's voice pierced the darkness, bringing her from her memories. She looked up to find Gaara's gaze turned on her. "I also came by because there is a clothing arcade opening in the city, and I figured, since it's nearly Fuu's birthday; we should treat her to some designer clothes." Fuu blinked, still wrapped up in her memories as she flicked a gaze to the sign, then across the street where there was no maroon car, and least of all, no softly smiling Yagura.

She tore her eyes from the scene, or lack thereof, and turned back to the two amused young men. "Huh?" she queried, completely ignorant of any conversation they may have held. Naruto snickered from his place on the ground, at some moment he must've dropped down beside her.

"Shopping?" Gaara offered drily, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled at him, glad to have something to take her mind from her depressing thoughts. "Oh? A shopping spree? But, such a pity, I don't have anyone to carry my bags for me..." She sighed dramatically, placing a hand over her heart.

Naruto pushed her away with mock disgust, causing her to catch herself with a small shriek lest she tumble into the dirt. "Women!" he drawled dramatically, grinning despite. "Must you treat us like slaves?"

Fuu pouted, trying rather hard not to let it dissolve into a smile. "But I don't have any of my own. Why can't I use you?"

"We could change that," he shot back.

"Ew. Humanitarian, Naruto: keep your slaves to yourself. Better yet, why don't you set them free?" Gaara snorted at the idea, startling a laugh from them both. Naruto stood up, slinging an arm around Gaara as they all turned towards the limo's awaiting them.

"Yeah... not going to happen, Fuu. Just the clothes today, please." Naruto rolled his eyes, letting Gaara go so the pair could walk before him as they began to converse. He found himself smiling at how carefree Fuu seemed, especially after all that had happened lately.

Some might argue that Gaara had lost the most – pulled from a reclusive life that hinted at abuse from his father, Haku had been partnered with him and they had gone through some hard times together. Some might argue that Naruto had lost the most – he'd lost his little brother, who he'd been with for ages more then Gaara, but he hadn't lost his partner, Yugito. Both had revered the strong presence of Roushi, and Naruto had a grudging, respectful father-son relationship with Han, amazed by his prowess over weapons and the like. But Fuu, Fuu had lost Yagura: a love, a friend, a treasure, a part of her life and a slice of her heart.

He worried about those that still lived. Or, that is to say, those they didn't know were dead, like Yugito, Utakata, Killer Bee, Gaara and himself, but it was Fuu that worried him the most. Today, though, today he would cast that worry aside. It wasn't every day that they all got to hang out like this, what with school, family obligations and Fuu's job, meeting together wasn't the easiest of tasks, but today they were going to enjoy themselves.

Even if the bill was substantial enough to make your average working man weep and Fuu made them break their backs as they attempted to carry it all, it would be worth it to drive Fuu back to her empty apartment – because nothing would make her give up her last tie with Yagura – and distract her with thoughts about all her new articles of clothing, as opposed to thoughts of the empty apartment and the loneliness that hovered at the borders of her psych.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

_March __10__th__, after Fuu's birthday,_

Naruto visualised the slamming of his limo door, grinning viciously at the perceived harsh sound that would have erupted from the sleek, expensive vehicle. As it was, however, a nameless slave had come round and opened the door for him, before closing it gently. The limo left, and already his mood had returned to its dark state.

Today was not a day to be at school. Today, he needed to be with Fuu. Today, he needed to keep her entertained. Today, he needed to make sure she didn't know _what_ today was. Because today was Yagura's birthday – or, at least, it would've been. He could only hope that Gaara had weaselled out of school today – because they both had people watching out for them on their parent's behalf, to make sure that they attended school daily.

His steps, quiet but barely containing his pent up anger, took him through the main entrance of the school and down numerous hallways, seeking out the not-so-popular area of the school known as the music department, where they – Naruto, Haku and Gaara - had tactfully organised their lockers to be centralised. Turning into said corridor, his feet unceremoniously slammed to a stop as he scowled, unamused.

Gaara returned the look from his post, leant against his own locker. "You're here too? Dammit, Naruto, I would've thought you'd be able to get out of a single day at school!" the red head barked angrily, pushing away from his locker to turn his glare to Naruto face on.

Naruto stalked up to him, unimpressed. "Fuck you, Gaara, I know, alright? There was nothing I could do." He pulled open his locker roughly before tossing his bag inside. He proceeded to rake his hand through his hair, tugging at the soft, blonde locks. "I've got my driver on his toes to be here before the bell goes so I can get to Fuu as soon as, Gaara, but I can't do anymore!"

Gaara fumed silently, but grudgingly nodded, backing down. Neither could do jack shit, and it was going to leave them strung taught all day. Naruto sighed, taking calm in Gaara's retreat, and carded his fingers through his hair to reorganise the locks before stepping back and looking beyond Gaara. A young man with dark ebony hair smiled brightly to find that his friends had gotten over their hissy fit, leading Naruto to chuckle. "Hey, Sasuke, what's up?"

The addressed boy shrugged, but stepped away from the lockers to come closer to the blonde. "Nothing much. I'm glad you're here though, I've had to deal with the moody Sabakuno for the past ten minutes." Gaara shot off a warning growl and Sasuke laughed gently into his hand.

Naruto and Gaara both relaxed at this, though, struck –not for the first time -by the resemblance Sasuke had with Haku. But then again, they were Japanese, a year younger then Gaara and Naruto, and they both possessed a light that hadn't dimmed in the face of shadowed pasts (both knew of the tragedy that had befallen the Uchiha clan's main family several years prior).

Sasuke smiled at them, but a frown crossed his face shortly after. "Is this Fuu friend of yours going to be alright without you guys?" he asked, glancing worriedly between them. Again, both had the capacity to be worried about people they didn't know.

Naruto blinked, before laughing. "Yeah, she'll be fine! Don't worry, alright? She just had a dizzy spell last night, but she'll be safe at home all day today, so it's cool," he lied, smooth but for the fact that he'd reminded himself that she was home –alone –all day. His shoulders stiffened and his gaze narrowed, but Gaara was quick to jump in and divert attention from him.

"We'll call her at recess and lunch to check up, but I'm sure she'll be alright." Sasuke's eyes widened as Gaara smiled widely, reassuring. Naruto's posture slackened as well as he saw it. Both were silent for the few moments it took Gaara to register their surprise and turn away in a huff.

He turned, setting his steps down the hall, expecting both to follow. Sasuke turned, completely bewildered, hoping to get answers from the blonde. Naruto shrugged, shaking his head, eyes still wide. "Don't look at me; I haven't seen that smile for the better part of a year!" He smirked suddenly, ducking close to Sasuke and draping an arm over his shoulders. "Hey..." he whispered into the younger's ear.

Sasuke blinked at him, head cocking to the side curiously. "What?" he asked quietly, matching Naruto's own low voice.

"Did you know... Gaara used to be _so_ shy." Naruto smirked, heart lifting as Sasuke's eyes widened once more.

"No way..." had barely breathed past his lips when Naruto had been struck by a highlighter squarely on the temple. Down he fell, with a yell of pain. Sasuke watched with barely contained amusement as Gaara stalked back down the hall, stopped beside the blonde, before kicking him solidly in the ribs.

Naruto rolled away from the attack, coughing. "B-bastard!"

"Don't listen to him, Sasuke," Gaara spoke haughtily. He looked for the boy only to find him slumped against their lockers, doubled over in silent laughter – the kind where you are laughing so hard it's impossible to get a sound out. He deflated, subsequently missing the lashing out of Naruto's foot.

He fell to the ground with an oomph of exhaled air, a few books slipping from his bag.

Naruto flipped onto his feet, slammed open his locker, grabbed the necessary books, grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and took off down the hall – just as the bell rang over head. "See you at recess, Gaa-chan!"

They played the rest of the day off in a light hearted manner – Naruto and Gaara quick to knock about the other one, and Sasuke both mediating as well as spurring them on. He could see what the two were trying to do, and he was dedicated to keeping their minds off whatever was waiting on their horizon. They tried to call Fuu, but one of her friends answered, informing them that Fuu had left her phone at her house the day prior. Apparently, Fuu didn't have a home phone, either.

The last class of the day was supposed to be a lazy one, attended by all three of them. But it was made incredibly strenuous by Naruto's constant clock watching, though it was somewhat mollified by Sakura's presence. The young girl sat with the boys, idly partaking in conversation about guy stuff or spurring conversation about stuff she could partake in. She, too, seemed to notice Naruto and Gaara's tenseness, as she kept throwing worried glances at them and questioning ones at Sasuke. He could only shrug.

Half way through the class and Naruto had completely dropped out of the conversation (which was bad because the aloof sensei (silly woman) had already finished teaching whatever she was teaching and had left the students to their own devices). Some had started walking around the class to converse, while others (girls) had gathered by the front and were constructing twisted works of paper that they called origami.

Naruto had been forcing idle boredom as he stared out the window, muscles taught, ready to spring up as the class came to a close, when Sasuke had finally had enough. He stood with a huff.

He didn't know if he'd been reading the blonde right. He didn't know if he would be shunned or ridiculed for his next action. But he did know that the blonde needed to relax. He also knew that this far corner of the classroom offered a certain amount of privacy.

So he stood up, walked up behind the blonde, placed two hands on the back of his chair and yanked. Naruto jumped, throwing his hands about for purchase, startled by the abrupt movement. He turned around in his chair to yell at (maim; brutally murder; bury alive) his assailant, when a figure plopped onto his lap.

Just like that.

He looked up, nose twitching as a lock of soft ebony hair tickled it. He leaned round, wide eyed gaze questioning as he looked from Gaara to Sakura. The girl was slack jawed and Gaara replied with a shrug, leaning back into his own chair. "Sasuke?" he asked, looking up further but unable to see the pale face.

"Yes?"

"..." Naruto's hands had gripped Sasuke's hips when the boy had dropped onto his pelvis, (a reflexive manoeuvre for most men) but he gently let his hold slip, sliding them around Sasuke's waist and holding him close. The younger male stiffened at first, arms lifting reflexively with the movement, but he was quick to relax, smiling as he lowered his arms once more. Naruto breathed in deeply, mind quickly fuzzed by whatever smell the boy claimed.

The tense day had left him tired, his nerves had left him unable to eat and... Crap, just everything had dragged him down. He was tired, and fuck it, he might as well relax now... come what may. "... Never mind. Let me know when there's only five minutes left."

And he hid his face behind the boys back.

And closed his eyes.

Resting, undaunted, mind both clear and hazy, content with Sasuke in his arms, as if the position was natural.

**X~ .P. ~X~**

The limo couldn't legally go any faster, but that didn't mean that Naruto couldn't wish as much. It wasn't enough that he'd bolted from his last class at record speeds; the bell still sounding as he'd ripped open the door. It wasn't enough that his bag was weighed down by more books then was usually deemed fit; because he'd skipped out on going to his locker. It wasn't enough that he'd misjudged the amount of stairs at the front entrance, slammed himself into a stumbling barrel roll and jumped to his feet, jerking an ankle, scraping his hands, and cutting his forehead on a jagged piece of rock, very much out of place on the regulated school front yard.

Why wasn't it enough?

Because his heart was being squeezed by fear. Because he was sick to his stomach with a gut-wrenching feeling of foreboding. All thoughts of the warm body that had occupied his lap only minutes prior had completely fled. Something bad had happened, or was happening, or was about to happen, and he needed to make sure... _god_, he needed to make sure she was alright. He _needed_ her to be alright.

So he sat, tense with nerves, one hand on the doorhandle, gazing out at the scenery as the limo turned; moving around a park... Osbourne Park! His eyes widened, form tensing even further as he leant forward in his seat, the move upsetting the bag at his side and causing it to slip to the carpeted floor with a muted thump.

Before the sleek vehicle could even glide to a stop, he'd shoved open the door and jumped out; stumbling as his feet sought purchase. He nearly smashed into a light pole, but managed to spin away from it at the last second. He stumbled against the railing of her apartment building, fighting off a sudden wave of vertigo.

He was panting, now, as irrational panic had taken a solid grip on his mind. He rounded the banister, ran up the stairs, shoved his whole weight against the heavy glass door, agitated now more than ever by its slow transition from closed to open... And stumbled into the building's foyer.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

_Two hours prior..._

Fuu hummed out a gentle melody as she walked from the kitchen to the lounge room, bare feet making soft padding noises in her wake on the wooden floors. She paused, mid step, to consider the tune, recognising it as Akatsuki no Kuruma, sung by Rie Tanaka

She laughed gently into the large silent apartment, amused –if only slightly –to find herself humming a song from one of Haku's favourite anime. Amused, even further, to find that even now, Haku was the one on her mind. The sweet, loving child. The first to fall. A tale of hardships, friendships and love, tainted by death after death after _death_...

Her steps faltered, lip trembling, throat burning, eyes stinging. She turned her face skyward, sniffling, trying to suppress... her emotions, her thoughts, her memories, just... everything.

After what could've been seconds or an hour, she had gathered herself. Her throat felt raw, burdened as it had been since that day, nearly a year ago. Perhaps, as her heart had shattered, a shard had gotten caught in her throat...

Her steps were slow, but resolved. She knew what she was doing, how to do it. Within a matter of minutes, the pillow on the couch was fluffed, the glass of water lay on the table in arms reach, and so did the small capsule. Her brain had mechanised her actions, and now she looked down at the dining table below her, where several blank sheets of paper lay, as well as a handful of her favourite pens. A solid orange – it matched her eyes. The first time she'd ever used them was the day she'd drawn that massive heart on a whole page of text paper at school and scrawled in the words _'Fuu x Yagura 4ever'_.

She choked, now, eyes overflowing. Why? _Why_? Why was it so hard? Why couldn't she move on? Why couldn't she forget- No! _No_! No, no no no no no no! She would _never_ forget! _Could_ never! But why did it have to hurt so much...?

She rubbed her arm fiercely across her eyes and steeled herself. And she looked down... picked up her pen... and began...

**Dear, dear Naruto...**

_He slipped through the heavy glass door, panting, and bolted __for the elevator._

**I don't know if you expect****ed this. Between you and Gaara, I'm sure you've been frantic all day, you silly boys. But... Well, I'm just going to say all this as it comes. I'm sorry. I just... I just can't. He's gone. He's **_**gone**_**, Naruto. I don't know if you can fully understand... Haku wasn't your lover, Yugito is only your partner, and that man is still alive, even if you don't get to see him... You don't know the same pain from Haku's death, and you wouldn't learn it from Yugito's or his. For me, Yagura was all of them personified - he was my everything... and he's gone.**

_But, as cliché as it was, the elevator had broken down the week prior and the dodgy lan__dlord had yet to fix it. Naruto kicked it sharply, swore once, before turning for the stairs._

Fuu let out a watery laugh. **But you try, don't you? You and Gaara try **_**so**_** hard to make me happy, keep me happy, keep me **_**sane**_**... And I love you both for it. It's just, and though I don't blame you, you also try to make me forget... and I can't do that to him, Naruto! **She paused, pen shaking in her hand as it lingered over the page.

_Naruto slammed open the door to the stairs, pulling off his thick jacket and tossing it aside as he eyed the daunting amount of steps – __their apartment was on the fifth floor. He bit his lip, worried, anxious, _frightened_. He hadn't been this afraid since Haku had lay, pale, amongst white hospital sheets. Then he grabbed the rail, and began his jog up to the first flight._

**I... I**** didn't know what would happen, when we met you kids, when we met Utakata, Han, Roushi, Killer Bee and Yugito. I, **_**we**_**, didn't know what would happen, when we created Bijuu. But, and I'm speaking for both me and Yagura, because I know he feels the same way... we wouldn't have traded it for the **_**world. **_**We loved you all, like the family neither he nor I ever really had.** She paused, blinking furiously - her vision was hazy with unshed tears.

_He was panting at the top of the second flight, and he stopped to catch his breath, bending over his knees as he breathed deeply. __Breathless – like the first time he had encountered the man from Akatsuki, and run so very far away, trembling in fear, searching for a Bijuu, but unable to locate one in the dark alleys... and finally collapsing into his partner, Yugito's arms. They'd accidentally been split up early in the fight, before the new player had stepped forward. Now, though, it wasn't long before he stood and grasped the railing once more._

**But... y'know? Enough about Bijuu. Just... we all know what Bijuu meant to us. And that's enough. What I need you to know, and realise, and **_**understand**_**, from this letter, is that what happens today is **_**not**_** your fault. I know you, and you will try to blame yourself for this, and I can't have that, Naruto. Honestly, did you really think you could ever stop me from doing something I wanted to do? Come now, Naru, you know me better, don't you?** Fuu smiled crookedly, dashing at her eyes.

_He __stumbled at the mid way point for the third and fourth floor, foot slipping off the step and sending him to his knees. As shoddy as his breathing was, he laboriously rolled onto his back –halfway up the set of stairs- and took a very small break. _

_He didn't know where it was coming from, but a breeze was filtering amongst the stairs and cooling his body. Amongst the black cement and dull metal that was the stairs, he didn't realise how grounding the breeze was. He focused on it, as opposed to the man made stairway that might very well lead him up to hell- as contradicting as it sounds, he was certain that the end of the stairs was not a happy place, and that you couldn't always go up to heaven, or down to hell._

_With a groan, he rolled over, climbing to his feet grudging and setting a slow pace. Running wouldn't help. His knees were weak – he either wasn't breathing enough, or was scared._

**Gaara keeps mentioning this school friend of yours – Sasuke. Every word used to describe him could be used to describe Haku, but you've noticed that. Gaara says you like him. Naruto, if there is one thing you could do for me, it's to promise me you won't just let Sasuke ****– or anyone else for that matter!- slip away. Hell, I'll tell you a secret – I doubt Gaara will be mad at me – he said Sasuke likes you too. I hope... I hope you won't turn away from him because of what I've done today. I **_**know**_**, Naruto, I **_**know**_** you can still open your heart to people. So don't you dare stop because of me! **She sat back, smiling happily. Her heart had swelled just that little bit at the good part of this tragic story, and it had dried her eyes and prepared her for her last words.

_He was halfway up the fourth stairwell, and he let his speed pick up. He needed to stop her – from doing what? He needed to help her – an enemy? He needed to protect her – from he__rself?_

**Naruto that's... that's all ****I have to say. I hope you do well in life. I hope you live a **_**long**_** life. I hope your father's and your company thrives. I hope Kushina becomes a famous musician. I hope you follow a path you can be proud of. I hope you find someone to love, and someone who loves you... **

_He was on the fifth floor, and he ran down the hallway, grasping her door handle..._

She was crying now, leaving tear drops on the paper. **I hope you don't die in an alley. I hope you don't lose to Akatsuki. I hope – I **_**pray**_**- you don't fall into that Akatsuki bastards' hands... I hope you become a humanitarian – and finally realise that slaves are people too. I hope... I hope that you will be happy. I love you... And I'll miss you. Love forever, Fuu.**

_He slammed open the door__..._

She finally smiled, softly, as she lifted the piece of paper up. The part about the boy, Sasuke, made her giggle. She held the slip of paper close for a moment, kissed it once and then set it aside. Now, time for Gaara's letter.

_His heavy breathing filled the otherwise silent apartment..._

By the time she'd finished Gaara's letter, a few short letters for her friends and one for her boss at the Cafe, she glanced at the clock, and bit her lip. Naruto and Gaara would be let out of school in 15 minutes. The pill needed ten minutes to work. There was no stalling. But, she was tentative as she slid from her chair.

She didn't know how her feet took her to the couch, she couldn't remember laying down or smoothing out her dress. And when she looked up, the pill packet was empty and half the water had disappeared.

And she was lying back, and her eyes overflowed with tears. There were regrets, sure, there'd always been, always will be. But she was content, now, as some strange wave of coolness swept through her veins. Clarity had seized her, but at the same time, her senses were fading. As she drifted into the darkness, she briefly wondered what would be the fate of her handbag...

...He didn't know how long he stood there, mind drawing a blank even as he looked at the scene. She rested, content, on the couch, her head slipped to the side and mint coloured hair splayed around her. But her chest didn't rise.

Numb, his feet took slow steps up her still form, where he slid to his knees. He lifted a shaking hand, tentative, to grasp hers. It was cool. Her hand was cool. That final bit of knowledge was enough to break him. He folded over her unmoving form, screwing up his eyes even as they overflowed, shoulders shaking as he buried his face in her chest, clutching the hand that rested neatly on her lap...

... Over one of the pretty, white, summer dresses they'd bought her a few months prior.

And she was gone. Fuu... was just gone.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Ambulance arrived... Morgue called... Body bags... Gaara arrived, joining Naruto at a table dotted with letters, Naruto sitting, back against a wall, silent... Kushina arrived, eyes red from the news, having met the girl numerous times, pulling the blonde boy into her chest and removing him from the scene...

Naruto's letter, crumbled, tight in a fist, flattened on his chest, scrunched again, folded, opened, wet with tear stains... A week of missed school... followed by a schooled mask, slipped onto his face... A mask born of strenuous parental relations... A mask formed by the business world he continues to grow up in... A mask formed by the underworld, by the Akatsuki... Thus it was donned once more...

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

The day they had buried Yagura, in your run-of-the-mill cemetery, the sun had shone. It had rained and rained and rained the two days prior, but then the sun had shined. The three of them hadn't known what to make of it... if they had bothered to think about it at all.

It had been half way through the ceremony when Naruto had stiffened, seizing Gaara's hand. Gaara turned to him, unmindful of the catholic priest reciting final rights – both of them had seen a bit too much death to really care for it. But what was the blonde up to?

Naruto had leant in, hissing, "The ring."

Just two words, but they captured Gaara's attention irrevocably. His eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten. Yagura had bought a ring for Fuu, just a week prior to his death. His mind slipped into a bit of a panic mode. "Crap. Do you know where he put it?" If Fuu found it...

But Naruto was nodding. "Yeah. I'll zip off and get it now. Hope she won't notice." He clapped Gaara on the shoulder. Then he jutted his chin out at the grave, smiled sadly, and turned. He jogged from the graveyard, flagging down his driver as he did so...

... Today, they stood in Naruto's backyard. Amongst ten cement headstones, on a stony path surrounded by lush grass. Flowers bloomed on the five graves to the left, the other five were barren. Naruto and Gaara stood on the precipice, on the last grave that dawned with brand new flowers – planted only that morning. To their left, death was covered in blooming flowers. To their right, only life and dirt. Absurd as it was, death seemed more glamorous.

Naruto stepped forward, digging into his pants pocket. Today, he wore a suit. This seemed to be the only occasion the full ensemble was ever complete on him. He held his hand out over the latest occupied grave and opened it. A gold ring with an orange/pink gem, very simple, slipped from his hands and dropped to the ground.

Gaara blinked, stepping forward. "What is _that_? It looks orange..."

"Padparadscha Sapphire. Very, very expensive," Naruto murmured. He'd gone with the man to pick it up.

Gaara frowned. "Yagura wasn't rich, Naruto."

"I know. But he didn't ask me for a loan. He paid for it himself."

"..." Gaara stepped back, looking to the grave two spaces down. "Of course he did..."

Silence reigned, precarious between them both. And then, without warning, Naruto broke it.

"I'm sorry... Gaara." Gaara stiffened, eyes widening. "I could've... could've stopped her..."

Anger soared through him, and he marched forward, rounding on the man, jerking him by his collar. Naruto wouldn't meet his eyes, but he was crying, and he looked so_ broken_... "No! Don't you dare say that! It wasn't your fault!"

Naruto snorted. "Exactly what she said..." Before Gaara could rebut, Naruto slapped his hand away. "And this is what happened!" Naruto shouted, first leaning forward and then slumping backwards. "I could've stopped this, I could've helped her, I could've..."

"So? I'm just as responsible as you are, then!"

"No! No, you're not! Because I promised-" He stopped, breathing deeply, before looking at Gaara with pained but steady eyes. "When Haku died, I promised myself to not let anyone else die... and look!"

His arm flung out to the side, gesturing to not one grave, but five.

Gaara glared. "Well you tried, didn't you? What if I told you I made the same promise? What if I told you Haku asked me to protect everyone?"

Naruto froze, this was news to him. He turned large eyes to Gaara, blinking. Such a break in the harsh argument and Naruto just stopped and stared. Gaara frowned as the unnerving silence prevailed, Naruto staring at him in a very confused manner. He'd lied, obviously, but what was with the response? "...What?"

Naruto reacted. His gaze narrowed, his mouth screwed into a tight frown, his fists clenched, and he took a step away from Gaara, tearing his eyes away to glare at the ground. Gaara blinked this time- that was not the reaction he'd expected. "Naruto...?"

Naruto laughed bitterly in reply. "He fucking would do that, wouldn't he?"

"Wha- Naruto?"

"Doesn't matter." Naruto shook his head. "Doesn't _fucking_ matter." Gaara stepped forward, but Naruto stepped back, turning to look up at him, glaring with hatred. "He always did like you better, _didn't_ he?"

Gaara flinched as the blonde snapped, wounded by the harsh eyes. He'd never seen that look before, or at least, never directed at him. Quickly, Naruto stepped forward, and walked around Gaara. He knelt by the grave, raking his fingers gently down the roughly detailed letters of her name. "I'm sorry, but, of course, it wasn't _my _fault..." He paused, checking himself only now. He was talking to Fuu, and Fuu was dead. His throat tightened, and he let out a grimacing attempt at a smile. "I just hate that I couldn't do anything... anything to help you."

"Naruto... what you were saying..." Gaara began, coming up beside his friend.

But Naruto stood, turning to him with dead cold, emotionless blue eyes – rough, fierce and dangerous. And the child within Gaara that had known the gentle, sweet Naruto, quailed at this abstract, horrible version. "Just drop it, Gaara."

Those unnerving eyes pierced him, unforgiving, unwavering, waiting, and finally Gaara could do little but nod in reply. The tension subsided slowly, as they took stock of their interaction. But the blonde had had enough. He averted his eyes, nodded once, then turned and left the area...

... leaving Gaara alone, confused and pained, at the grave of several loved ones.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

The day after Fuu's funeral was eventful. Life changing, some might say. Let us follow it...

The first thing Naruto did was climb into his limo. He'd already texted his driver the destination when he'd asked that the limo be prepared. When he stepped out, he looked up at the elaborate, tall building known as the Namikaze Slave Palace. No, this was not the corporate building his father could be found at, but it was the biggest retail outlet the company laid claim to.

He walked through the ground floor to the elevator, passing numerous slaves that all looked the same; downcast eyes, rounded shoulders, short brown/black hair, a short sleeved shirt with either a skirt or pants – the latter of which were both standard issue. A pleasant young thing welcomed him as he stepped into the elevator, and he curtly asked for the Starlight floor.

Always the highest floor on any of the Namikaze Slave Palace retail outlets, it was indicated not by a number, but a star - a button of which the young lady smoothly pressed. When the door's pinged, releasing him, the girl wished him luck in finding what he needed. Promptly, he ignored her.

He stalked past the banner that remarked on the level he was on – 'Starlight Slaves – The Peak of Namikaze Produce!' – and continued into a vast, hall like room. This floor, in particular, reminded him of an art gallery. Drapes, plush carpets and couches littered the area. It was not, however, tapestries or paintings that hung on the wall – but slaves that stood before them, a small plaque on a thin stand in front of each of them.

All were supposedly unique, each with a small-time ability or two that a potential buyer would have trouble locating in any generic, stock-standard slave. Most usually, these were people that were sold into or condemned to slavery after tertiary rank education, though they had all been subject to Namikaze slave camps. As such, their unique abilities (supposedly) entitled them to a small level of character or personality (a hairstyle, facial hair, better quality clothes and/or a docile quirk) as well as a 5-pointed star outline tattooed somewhere relatively-conspicuous on their bodies, which enabled them to be sold at a high price and gave them a higher standing over regular slaves.

As he walked into this room, though, as he had many times before in his life, he paused. Planning hadn't gotten him so far, hadn't prepared him for what to do next – but an attendant, clad in the royal blue number all Namikaze employees claimed, looked like she was about to come over and offer assistance. So, he began walking, slowly, around the gallery, following a group of tittering young maidens from wealthy families that must've arrived shortly before him. Casually, he joined his hands behind his back and observed the slaves presented to him.

A young man with styled, short brown hair, a lopsided smile and a slack stance... Class-C, in other words a cook, specialising in pastries, apparently, matched with an exceptional ability to organise bookcases.

A young woman, in her early twenties, with blonde ringlets, a beauty spot and glasses... Class-A, but also a dog trainer and/or companion.

A rotund, middle aged man with a comb over and a cane... Class-E, so an everyday/jack of all trades but also a certified technician with a degree in first aid, though suffering from a leg injury.

A man in his late twenties with vermillion red hair gently spiked but dragged to his left side, who winked at Naruto when the blonde studied him... Class-B. In other words, a butler during the day, but also a bed partner by night – this meant, while they could've been Class-A, they had an aptitude for working as opposed to being a trophy-toy.

Slaves suited for the butler life, but not for the bed were usually Class-D, for Doormen. Naruto continued to wander the room, but the list quite literally went on and on.

Finally, he stopped. Some met his eyes, some didn't. But this young woman before him didn't even seem to register his presence for quite a few moments. He watched her for these moments, and slowly she blinked, turning her attention to him, and hesitantly smiled in a grim but polite manner. The girl had long black hair tied with a ribbon, and her eyes were dark but intelligent.

He turned his attention to the plaque. Class-F. Though it stood for Floral, it was meant to imply a decoration-type slave. For entertainment of the family type, or to amuse guests. Beneath that, it said she was a violinist as well as a contortionist. He grasped the sheet of metal, lifting it to reveal a little more information. 'Comes with violin, knows to heart many classical scores. Superb level contortionist – exceptional performance.'

He grimaced – Class-F was an understatement. He turned his eyes back up to her; she was still watching him with her intelligent, weary, dark eyes. He spoke. "How old are you?"

She was surprised. What kind of slave master was he (Secretly a very, very bad kind?) to ask such a strange question. But she replied, truthful. "Sixteen, sir."

Naruto flinched. Younger than me. Younger then _Sakura_. As old as Sasuke, which means as old as _Haku_... God. And here she was, branded with a star and labelled with words like 'exceptional performance' and 'superb level contortionist'. His hands tightened behind his back and he bit his tongue, suddenly feeling sick. Actually, physically ill. This was ridiculous!

'_If I hadn't been-_' He stopped, swallowing. '_If I'd been born to anyone else, to any other family, in a worse situation, or with ill circumstance, under poor parents – I could be standing in this very hall.'_

"What..." He coughed, as his voice had been strangled amongst his thoughts. "What's your name?"

The young girl blinked, surprised further still by this question. Why should he care? She answered tentatively, "...Kin."

"Kin who?"

"Kin... Tsuchi, sir." She frowned. She was a slave, she shouldn't have, know, own, or even try to lay claim to a surname. But she did, and she was proud of it. She'd ever hidden it before, so why start now?

Naruto nodded slowly. Truly, he listened, but in fact, he hardly heard. He could only think of what circumstances could lead her to almost forget her last name (as he'd misinterpreted her hesitation) and how horrible such events must have been - had her parents died, been killed, or even sold her? _Why_? He... _god_. Just... What next? Naruto cast about, searching as if for a clue, but an employee noticed his movements and stepped forward, smiling. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Uno-" Fuck. Act like you've done this before, stupid, because you have! What's the problem? You've purchased slaves before! Yes – But I never purchased a human being before. He bit his lip, shook his head, and smiled at the young woman, gesturing to Kin. "I'd like to purchase this young lady, please."

"Of course, sir, if you'd kindly go to the front desk and pay, I'll see that the... young lady is properly outfitted, alright?" She smiled as if she was talking to a five year old, but Naruto paid her no mind. In fact, he nodded dumbly, casting a last glance at Kin before heading to the front desk. This employee was quick to recognise him, jumping to his will and swiftly taking care of the necessary paperwork on his behalf. In fact, all he had to do was flash his debit card.

The other worker and the girl returned. Kin had been given a jacket in light of the cooler weather outside, and a violin case was slung across her back. Naruto paused as the worker thrust her forward via a nudge in the back- once again, what now?

Logic prevailed. He smiled in thanks, turned, and walked for the elevator, stamping down on any and all thoughts that were trying to invade his mind, thoughts that made him grimace or twitch in self contempt and guilt. Kin followed meekly.

He got in to the elevator. Kin followed. He exited the building. Kin followed. He climbed into his limo. She hesitated – human _fucking_ being, branded, _sixteen_, sex slave – and climbed in after him.

A quick word to the driver, and the pair sat in silence as the car zoomed into silent motion, Naruto plagued by thoughts- _She was as old as Sasuke and even Haku_- and images – _the wild, fierce slaves he'd seen on stage at Orochimaru's, that as a child he'd referred to as 'broken' slaves, when in fact they were unbroken human beings_ – and sounds – _a slap, a physical attack, for any error on their part..._ But they were only human!

An ugly thought rose. It began as '_Does Father know that the slaves are human?_' but broke half way into '_Of course he fucking knows, it's the basis for every argument him and Okaa-san have had. She says they're human beings, and he says_ "So what?_'_'.

The limo slid to a stop, and the door was promptly opened. He walked out. He walked up a flight of stairs; dimly realising Kin's shoes were tapping lightly as she followed him. He opened the front door, walked through the lounge room, straight past Kushina and sat stiffly down on the first chair he could find, right at the kitchen table.

Kin followed. He watched her hesitate at the new surroundings, homely in their friendly photos, the smell of home cooking and the quaintly worn furniture. All of which must be foreign to her. He looked up as Kushina came into the kitchen, confused worry painting her features, and briefly wondered what it was like to not have a home like this - with a mother like his.

Kushina leant against the doorway, but smiled to Kin and gestured to a chair by Naruto. Kin slid past quickly, taking a seat almost as bluntly as Naruto, but her bluntness due to discomfort in her situation. Kushina turned back to her son, who was watching Kin –her head down, twiddling thumbs in her lap – with focused but pained eyes.

"Naruto?" she called. He didn't turn, react even, and she came into the kitchen to rest a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He startled, eyes turning to hers. "Are you alright, Naru? Who's your friend?"

He bit his lip, turning to Kin again. The girl looked up from under soft bangs, glancing furtively between the foreign pair. Naruto watched her for a long moment before swallowing, and meeting Kushina's eyes once more. "Her name's Kin, Okaa-san. I-" He stopped, lip trembling and clenched a fist in his jeans.

Kushina reached out with her leg and pulled a chair closer, sitting right by her son, and placing a hand over the one on his knee. Naruto breathed in deeply and released the breath in a huff, looking at the table before him. Suddenly, he spoke quickly, trying to get it all out. "Her name's Kin, she plays the violin and she's a Starlight sl-"His throat tightened and he lifted his other hand to it, rubbing it gently as his eyes prickled. He finally looked up to his mother. "I didn't know..."

It was a whisper, but Kushina heard it, finally getting a grasp on the situation. Her heart panged, and she shifted closer to her son, but he shot up, out of his chair, and spun away from her. "I didn't know!" He almost yelled, startling Kin in her chair. The movement, in turn, startling him, as he deflated, displeased that he'd scared someone. He was breathing harshly, and he looked to Kushina, eyes pitiful. "I never thought, I never questioned, I never considered, I never wondered, even for a second!" His voice rose as he spoke, and he panted quickly. Kin stared at him, surprised by the being before her. Naruto grimaced, placing a hand over his chest and rubbing the area by his heart, seeking to alleviate the pain he felt.

Kushina frowned. She'd been close with Fuu, and knew the girl had the same ideologies as herself, and knew that her death had hit them both very hard... But she never would have guessed that it would lead Naruto to double check his view on slaves – or that she could show him that, yes, they were human. Finally, Kushina stood, walking over to her seventeen-year-old son only to embrace him. "I'm sorry.." he murmured into her chest as he clutched at her form like the child who's 'little brother' had died before his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

After that day, Naruto had very little to do with the life of one Kin Tsuchi. Kushina, loving mother that she was, took custody of the girl from him, showering the girl in long lost maternal love, reintroducing her to society by putting her into school and letting the girl join the orchestra. After graduating high school, she was offered a seat in a very high class orchestra in Japan – it would not be mentioned that Kushina happened to have ties with the manager of said orchestra.

Kushina's means of handling the young woman had ingrained themselves onto Naruto's mind. During the course of that year, Naruto would successfully reintroduce two Starlight slaves to society and set them free, and at the very end of the year he would purchase Kakashi. Before Kakashi, however, he would purchase a slight young woman. This young woman would, unfortunately, be there the day he returned home on that one fateful day from Sasuke's.

And, of course, Naruto had been in a rather destructive mood, especially considering that Sasuke had- Haha! Let's not get ahead of the story. All will be revealed in due time. Regardless, though he had not physically harmed her, he'd definitely scared her, and she had fled the Namikaze household – this was Naruto's first and only failure.

But, I mean, when you consider the reasons, you can imagine how foul a mood Naruto would be in, so it really is no wonder... Okay ladies and gentlemen, I'm teasing you now.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**Author's Note:** So…. Chapter 8! I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but… well, I made it extra long for you guys anyway. On another note, it finally happened! I was finally chewed out for all of that review begging, and complaining! I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewer, 300, because I didn't think I was doing a good job until someone yelled at me for my review pleas. =D Logic, amiright? I feel better, though.

Back on to the topic at hand, then! This chapter is almost, almost twice as long as normal. I usually plan for my chapter to be ALWAYS more than 5k, hopefully between 5-6k, but when it breaches 6.5k, I think I've written too much for any one chapter…

Ok! Chapter 8! Fuu… Well, Fuu royally pissed me off. She was supposed to take up only half, nay, a third of a chapter! Her story, that is. But I just kept adding, and adding, and tweaking, and alluding… And then I just went "Fuck it, I can't fit the final Bijuu flashback and Fuu's into one chapter… so I won't."

Fuu! I hope you like her, she's a real sweetheart. I wonder… does anyone actually know the purpose of Possessive? It's supposed to be my first real attempt at emotions… the kind of emotions that writhe beneath the surface and send people spiraling down the wrong paths… So this chapter is kind of important for that. I hope I didn't confuse any of you with the scene(s) of Naruto running up the stairs and Fuu writing a letter…. If you didn't read the tiny line that said (Two hours prior…) then you were royally screwed.

Umm… Ah, yes! Sasuke… Have fun figuring THAT out! Isn't he sweet? I lubs him. This is supposed to be the Sasuke that would have occurred if Itachi hadn't…. if shit hadn't happened in the anime. Well, I don't know if it's accurate, but the feeling of Sasuke/Haku is very important. It's part of the emotional ties our two Bijuu leaders have to Sasuke, that he looks so much like Haku.

On another note, dear readers, for the better part of this story, I don't know if it's become obvious, but you only know as much as Itachi knows. There are brief glimpses where we follow Naruto and see what he's doing, but not often. You find out, as Itachi finds out. There are no shortcuts. But Konan wouldn't be able to tell such descriptive stories, so I deliver them in flashbacks. You are meant to assume Itachi hears this in the same manner Konan might of heard it, in some form of oral report given to Akatsuki by an informant or something – with tidbits from Kushina, and presently, input from Bijuu II -please don't forget that they are all still sitting, left behind, at a party.

The orange gem? It's real, and I didn't know how much it was when I wrote this, but it turned out to be_ really_ expensive. In tribute to this story, I purchasing 2, tiny ass ones on eBay for 99 cents each, maybe you guys might also like a memorabilia jewel?

Now, for the little section (that I've always had) where I read over the latest reviews and comment… I like that people like hearing about Bijuu! And don't worry; there'll be more on ItaNaru later! With luck, a small scene at the end of the next chapter.

Naruto is one very screwed up character, and he is evolving… I hope people like that final snippet about the where and why for's of Naruto's treatment to slaves. You aren't _meant_ to grasp more than half the story… It's confusing, but I'll be covering all the bases at a later stage. Has anyone ever seen Baccano? Possessive is similar to that anime, in which you need to see everything to understand anything… =D.

Narya Vilya, here is your cookie *hands cookie* I'm glad you don't think it's filler! I try to make it interesting enough to hold your attention, while at the same time it's an event from the past, and sometimes these can be overlooked… but yes, glad you like it. Was it an accident, Yagura's death? Possibly… To your own, I suppose. It's possible the man was hired by Akatsuki, it's possible he was just your average thief… Maybe, in a later chapter, Naruto will ask as much when he confronts the Akatsuki? Who knows… Also, love to Felnor, but nothing to say to you sweetheart.

~ Enna Scarlett Rose

Hello all, sorry for keeping this wonderful chapter an extra week or so. Anyways, review for the kind author who made such a great chapter for all you people. Now for some shameless pimping: read my Bioshock/Hetalia crossover story. The next chapter (chapter 5) will be up soon. I also just wrote an Avatar: TLA oneshot about zuko and him growing butterfly wings. (It's just pure crack~!) Well, until next chapter wonderful readers and reviewers.

~Lord Rebecca-Sama


	9. Chapter 9

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESSIVE**

**Chapter**** 9**

In a corner of the grand ballroom, whispered words of a haunting past trailed off into the night. The small group sat alone in contemplative awe, a silence oppressing them despite the lively party that engaged not even meters beyond the manmade fortress they had created, hiding themselves from the sophisticated adults amongst a herd of couches.

Temari whispered to Hinata, no doubt of her own facts that contributed to the stories, and Hinata listened with rapt attention, face contorted as her heart filled with sadness and horror – she had not heard these stories before, and it saddened her to know that the pair had experienced so much death.

Kankurou and Kiba talked quietly - awkward with the blatant display of emotions. They had already dropped the topic between them, discussing sports neither of them cared for, if only to bring back a sense of normalcy.

Shikamaru looked down into his drink, digesting the stories in their entirety. He had heard them, but not from the side of an Akatsuki, and Konan shone new light on the situations. The woman herself, the abstractly beautiful storyteller, had trailed off after the tail of Fuu's suicide. She sat, perched on the arm of the lounge, beside Itachi.

Now, though, after a few moments of heavy silence (whisper, whisper), she spoke, "We were the reason a drug dealer singled her out for the quick and painless drug. We told him she would most probably buy something life ending. And she did." If they weren't thinking about it already, the second coming of Bijuu were thinking now of Akatsuki's strength, and the revenge that they were doling out against their predecessors – Naruto and Gaara especially.

Itachi sat on the couch below Konan, sipping on his third champagne glass. Oh, he could see it in her eyes; they were not friends, but here and now he knew he had some form of diplomatic immunity; she could not touch him. And thus, the pair had come to this conclusion, and sat with loose limbs, unweary, but eager to learn from each other.

Tales such as these he had heard in bundles, but such a congregation on a sole figure - Naruto – was entrancing. The effects, the thoughts, the contempt and loathing - and yet he turned out as such a character. Granted, he was irritable and would be quick to snap, and sometimes, would resort to whoring himself out when subject to emotional stress; though Itachi had still seen him as someone easy to work with, who made thoughtful observations, who knew his stuff; whether it be about the upper echelons of society or the drudges that scavenged in the lower city. Naruto was intelligent and well rounded, and such a tragic past only added to his mystique.

In fact, it would be apt to say that Naruto was only Naruto because of these experiences. And that to know Naruto fully, Itachi would have one day had to hear these stories regardless. Konan spoke by his ear, though all heard, "Don't get too attached to him, Itachi."

"_Excuse_ me?" Itachi blinked, angry, turning to glare at her.

Konan shrugged. "Just a word of advice." He asked again, not backing down, and finally she sighed. "How many people can you name, Itachi, to fully escape Akatsuki?" Itachi paused, frowning. He thought, long and hard, and felt fear seep in as no names or situations surfaced in his memory. Konan smirked lopsidedly, sipping her wine. "He's as dead as you'll be if Pein catches you – it's only a matter of time on both counts. Well, except for the fact that the bosses don't just want to_ kill_ Naruto – they also _want_ Naruto."

"Bosses?" Itachi frowned. Konan's eyes widened, quickly, before she smirked again, leaning forward for a grand unveil when Shikamaru scrambled up, bolting forward to a thrust a hand between their faces. Konan turned cold, straightening with a glare. Itachi, frozen like the atmosphere, watched warily as Kiba rose behind Konan, grave faced, hand reaching for a jacket pocket. Shikamaru spoke, lowly, "Naruto said not to talk about that…about him."

Itachi was on his feet, a hand winding into Shikamaru's collar – subconsciously he kept himself close, lest the normal partygoers witness the going ons'. "About who?" he spoke lowly, and Shikamaru turned to him. Itachi saw a small amount of fear shine in the man's eyes - these characters may stand beside Naruto but they were nowhere near as strong as him. Briefly, he wandered where Gaara stood on the power scale.

"No one." Shikamaru said bluntly, retracting his hand and using it to unhook Itachi's grip. He half smiled, patting Itachi's hand before he lowered it, attempting to salvage the situation and the beginnings of their friendship – something they would undoubtedly have, both connected to Naruto as they were. He waved off Kiba, returning to his own seat. "You can ask Konan as many questions as you want – just not about that." He glared now, though, showing a hidden strength. Itachi might scare him, but he would stick to whatever promise he'd made with Naruto prior.

Itachi frowned. Someone else, higher then Konan, worked within Akatsuki, other than Nagato. Who? He wracked his brain for answers, but he couldn't recall anyone who had a chance to rise in the ranks. Someone from after his time, then? He had been away for 10 years... Still, he shook his head, attempting to focus. Konan was someone who would answer any question he posed, while Naruto answered none.

"I can tell you other things," she spoke, smiling. She tilted her head back, searching her memory. "Zetsu's dead, Utakata killed him. Uhh..." She thought, sloshing her drink round in her glass. "Tobi's gone." She giggled, and Shikamaru tutted in annoyance. Itachi glanced between them, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Utakata?"

"From Bijuu, Itachi, pay attention." Itachi watched her flatly, stating silently that he had been listening, she just hadn't said anything about it. She giggled, lifting a hand to count off her fingers, "I told you about Haku, Roushi, Yagura, Han and Fuu. And you know about Naruto and Gaara, while there are two others that are still alive. That gives us nine. Then there was Utakata - I don't like that story. He died too." She shrugged, seemingly bored.

Itachi snorted at her words, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "He died, taking Zetsu with him, then?"

She nodded. "First of the Akatsuki to fall to Bijuu – or at all, really. Unless we count you, should we count you?" She smiled coldly and he met her gaze, unfazed. Finally, she looked away, "That's about all I can think of, though. Life's been pretty boring, Uchiha. Well, apart from Bijuu of course, they've been fun." She smirked, flashing a devious grin.

"You mentioned Tobi, though. You said he's gone. Did Naruto kill him?" Hinata coughed, choking briefly, and Itachi's gaze shot to her, narrowing – he was on to something, about Tobi, was he important? It was obvious that Hinata was responding to his statement, but Konan laughed loudly.

"He wishes!" She continued to laugh, raising a hand to the corner of her eye, indicating a threat of tears. "C'mon, ask me more, this is fun!"

Itachi looked at her blankly, unimpressed, but her response was only a wide grin. But he saw beyond it, in her eyes – Shikamaru's words had gotten to her. She wasn't going to tell him anything. It seemed under pain of death that she wouldn't willingly defy Naruto's words, but she would go around him and annoy him – just like Tobi, the young annoyance he'd been forced to remember. So he sighed, "So, that's Bijuu, and Akatsuki. What about the other gangs I've been hearing of? Like this Kyouka, or what about Taka, who you guys fought almost two weeks ago."

Shikamaru nodded at the new topic, glad for the reprieve as he relaxed in his seat. Without a word, though, he handed the topic to Hinata. The woman inclined her head as he glanced at her, and Itachi noticed that the shy looking girl sat straighter, looking for the first time akin to her noble, Japanese lineage. Her eyes flashed with a steely glint as she turned to him, and she spoke with her head tilted to the side slightly. "Kyouka is run by my cousin, Neji; you would've seen him just earlier... and seen how Naruto ignored him completely." She smiled while the group laughed, even Itachi. Not only did it appear to be a very Naruto thing to do, but the laughter cut the tension of sad pasts, and tense relations with Akatsuki. "You won't have heard of them, but Kyouka is comprised of Neji, some men called Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Gekko Hayate, Arashi Mizuki, and two women: Higurashi Tenten and Yuuhi Kurenai."

She paused then. Suddenly she was nervous, glancing to Shikamaru. "And Taka…"

Shikamaru seemed to pause, before leaning back, and stretching his arms out on the couch, face contemplative. Silence reigned as they watched him, and he stayed like that for quite a while. Finally his eyes refocused and he nodded. On the couch on Itachi's left, next to Kiba, Kankurou snarled, "Your funeral, Nara."

Shikamaru ignored him. "Taka is comprised of two females: Haruno Sakura and Kanchi Karin, and several guys: Tenpin Juugo, Houzuki Suigetsu and Kaguya Kimimaro, except Gaara killed Kimimaro in that fight two weeks ago. There are a bunch of irregulars, but they're canon fodder, and neither we nor Taka really care for them…" He trailed off, leaving his mouth open, before closing it with a frown. Temari leaned over and caught his arm.

"You really shouldn't, Shikamaru."

"Shouldn't what?" Itachi frowned, puzzled, glancing amongst their faces for a mystery none were revealing. "Who leads Taka?"

Shikamaru shook his head, lips closed firmly, eyes warring. It was Konan who sighed, before smirking deviously. "Well, he won't kill _me_." Shikamaru snorted at the woman, but gestured regally for her to continue. Leaning back, he waited for her to speak, eyes almost challenging. The other members of Bijuu leaned forward too, almost daring her to commit some form of taboo. "The leader of Taka…" She smirked lopsidedly, eyeing Itachi. "…is Sasuke."

Itachi's breath hitched, eyes widening. His glass slipped from his hands and would've fallen to the floor had Kiba not shot forward with a curse, catching it. The bubbling liquid sloshed over the edges of the glass, but Itachi didn't notice. "You're joking…" He laughed shakily, voice high pitched and nervous, raking a hand through his hair. He glanced around: seeking, but no one met his eyes.

"Not my innocent little brother… You're joking, surely. Konan?" He turned back to the woman, but she shook her head sadly. Coldness gripped his heart as his gaze narrowed, spine straightening as some foreign, disbelieving rage built in him.

"_Why didn't he tell me?"_

Konan shook her head, "That, I don't know." Her finger tapped nervously on her glass – of course, she knew it now, from his reaction more than anything, that she should not have done what she had. But honestly, he did need to know, and he would find out eventually. Itachi watched her, eyes challenging, daring, almost begging for her to take back her words, to say it wasn't true.

Their personal sound barrier seemed to crack at that most opportune time, because they all heard the dual set of footsteps as the pair returned. Konan slipped quickly off the couch, skittering warily a few steps back. Gaara walked around Itachi's left to descend into his seat beside Shikamaru, eyes quickly shifting to assess the tense atmosphere. Naruto paused beside Konan, bracing one hand on the couch's arm, the other holding his drink. He raised an eyebrow, sizing her up, but she refused to meet his gaze. "What've you-"

Itachi stood sharply and Naruto turned to him, puzzled, but the man had already moved. Itachi slipped savagely past the blonde, who stumbled against the arm of the couch. Naruto stared after him, aghast, as the man stormed off through the crowd.

After a moment of tense silence, his hand moved, groping blindly but surely, and Konan flinched as the hand snatched up her collar and dragged her forward. Hinata started from her seat on the couch as the slight, shorter woman was pulled up roughly, heels almost lifted from the floor. Temari grabbed her friend, pulling her back down.

Naruto turned only now, looking down at the woman, who scowled, clutching his arm. "What did you do?" He spoke lowly, softly. Kiba's gaze shot to the floor, hand tensing around both his and Itachi's glasses as his eyes reflexively closed; he hated that. He hated the cold Naruto; it scared him _so_ much.

Konan's lips were locked shut; she refused to answer. Naruto seemed to be above shaking it out of her - either that or he knew better, because he turned to the couches. Kankurou flinched as those cold eyes glared from behind blonde bangs. Gaara snatched at the weakness his brother was showing, unable to wait for someone amongst them to spill the beans.

"Kankurou..." His own voice was low, a warning.

The man jumped, glancing up at his brother and shifting his gaze to those intense blue eyes then back. He spoke to his brother, unable to look back. "K-Konan just told him about Sasuke leading Taka."

Naruto blinked, eyes widening. Inside, he could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Bijuu watched nervously for a reaction, and were awarded when Naruto swore loudly. He near about threw Konan away from him, and she grunted with the force, heels clacking as she stumbled back for purchase. She looked up, and he glared back. "You're a dead woman."

Following this, he spun, running for the crowds. Konan simply shrugged at this, but the smile she gave Bijuu was furtive, and her hand trembled as it rubbed her throat. A few moments later, she turned tail, trying to appear calm as she merged back in to the crowds in search of her friend, Kushina.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Naruto would deny that he shoved them out of the way, but he did run very swiftly through them none the less, almost blind in his rush. Several high profile men and women stumbled from his path, but he didn't stop to apologize. He threw open the double doors, speeding up as he darted past the servants and the slaves, out into the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom.

He came to a stop outside his bedroom, though. What to say? How to explain why he'd kept Sasuke a secret.

Sasuke...

He lifted a hand, thumb rubbing the area above his heart as it tightened. No, he didn't want to think about him anymore. He didn't want to worry about him anymore. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted Itachi to know, but that he hadn't been able to _tell_ him!

Never mind the pain it would cause him to tell Itachi that Sasuke was a gang leader, but what of Itachi's reaction as he heard. He would argue, yell even, and if he realised that it'd been Sasuke that had wounded him, would that not push the man to choose some form of side? Between his brother and his owner, it was no points for guessing the outcome. Itachi could run away, and Naruto wouldn't stop him, but what if he stayed? And asked? What if he pushed Naruto into spilling all those secrets he kept hidden, all those secrets that allowed him emotional distance from everyone, secrets that built the walls he hid behind? When they were told, the wall would crumble, and god only knows what would tumble out, what emotions would sneak in.

It scared him. Plain and simple: _it scared him_. He couldn't afford to let anyone past his defences anymore. He couldn't let Itachi worm his way into his heart – and yet, he found that the man was doing it anyway, was appealing to him in so many ways, like Sasuke might if he stepped forward with words of apology, or the other man that fled from him many years ago. Naruto bit his lip, trembling. If people got in to his heart, they did one of two things. They died there, or they broke free and left a scathing wound. Naruto has as many insecurities as friends' graves – in his backyard or the cemetery. But Itachi didn't know that much. In fact, he knew very little. And he would press, and press, until he knew, and by that point, Naruto might just have cracked. When Naruto explained why he'd kept the fact that Sasuke was in a gang away from Itachi, what kind of questions would he be asked? '_How long has he been like this_?' or '_How could you let him get like that_?' and, god forbid, '_What happened between you two_?'

Emotionally, he folded; feeling the urge to back away from the door, let the man come to his own conclusions, heck, even let Itachi despise him for not speaking the truth. He couldn't deal with what lay beyond the door, couldn't handle it! He had enough on his plate as it was, almost all of which were spawning from Itachi's very presence!

But...

It didn't sit well with him. Oh, he could've done it to anyone else, but something about Itachi was too... valued. The man was smart; he was quick, and they had such a similar past! Both were born to influential families, both got roped into gangs at a young age and they were both...

...they were both tied to Sasuke and the Akatsuki.

Naruto grimaced as his thought processes led him round in circles, before shaking his head roughly. He'd always been a man to choose action over intense thought, and he found himself unable to run away from this situation. While he didn't want to go inside, he couldn't walk away. At the very least (he told himself) Itachi deserved answers (wince). Without further adieu, he lifted a hand, but it was no small amount of will that had him push the door open.

He walked into the room, and his body betrayed how tense he was, though he leant against his bedpost with forced casualness, watching the man. Itachi had alighted on the bed, leant back on his hands and was currently staring straight up at the ceiling. That didn't last long.

After a moment Itachi blinked, seeming to come back to himself. Pitch black eyes refocused on Naruto, and the blonde felt a shiver run down his spine at the furious glare. Itachi drew forward before pulling himself up, oh so slowly, and walked the short distance between them. There was only a slight height difference between them, but he didn't miss Naruto's eyes as they darted down and back quickly, the only hint given that he might be nervous or intimidated. Though Itachi was angry - and rightfully so – his voice still managed to come out smooth and even. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto turned his gaze away, and though he may have spoken in a moment, the pause was enough to get under his skin. "_Why_?" Itachi snapped out viciously, taking a step further into the blonde's space. He couldn't stand it. Who did the blonde think he was, hiding such secrets?

Naruto bristled at the challenge, turning a glare at the man. "Tell you _what_, Itachi? That you're younger brother was a rival gang leader? Well I'm sorry, but I didn't think that was a good idea!"

Itachi shoved at the blonde's chest challengingly, forcing Naruto to take a step back. "A good idea? He's my little brother! I deserved to know but you _never said a word!"_

"What could I say?" Naruto growled, feeling cornered. He shoved back at Itachi, somewhat desperate for breathing space. "Huh?" He laughed quickly, sounding nervous, but angry that he was being pressed. "Hey, Itachi, it was your brother that gave me this wound," he spoke mockingly as he ran a hand along his side, where the unbandaged wound still healed. "But hey, it's fine, because I gave him one as well-" He stepped forward, right into Itachi's space, running a finger along the side of his neck, Itachi snapped at the offending hand as it reached forward.

Simultaneously they spoke, "-Another pretty little scar on his pale neck." "That would be a good place to sta-"

They paused, and Itachi's eyes narrowed as he glared at the blonde, grip on his hand tightening. "You_ hurt _Sasuke?"

Naruto winced, but was quick to wrench his hand away from the crushing grip. "You should know better, Itachi." He spoke lowly, holding the wounded appendage close. Now, though, his voice quickly rose with his words, "You've been on the scene; you should know better than that. He's a rival gang leader! He cuts me and I cut him back, that's how it _works_!" He bit out the final words, lip curled with a snarl.

"But it's _Sasuke_." Itachi beseeched, hands before him as if pleading, pleading for the blonde to understand. Naruto felt something snap within him.

"Don't you _dare_! I _know_ who he is!" he yelled, louder then he'd been bred to. He panted for a moment, before sighing, exasperated. "I've known that _brother_ of yours since Junior High, Itachi. I _know _how much he's changed, I saw it happen! But he's my rival, and I'm not just going to tuck tail because he's your little brother!" Naruto's voice had lowered, but he hissed out the final words. He turned away – he'd had enough. God, he didn't want to talk about this anymore – intent on stalking away from the man who would undoubtedly bombard him with questions. He flinched as they sounded within his mind, _You saw it happen? Why didn't you stop it? _

He didn't have the answers! He couldn't say that he watched from afar, unwilling to intervene. He couldn't say that he stood by, that he said nothing, did nothing, thought nothing, even, that he didn't dare try! He couldn't say what had happened between him and Sasuke. He couldn't say that things had been going so well; he couldn't say that he didn't regret what happened. Fuck, he couldn't even say who was to _blame_ – he didn't know himself!

Itachi watched Naruto give up. He saw Naruto's shoulders slump, the hand that rose warily to his head, and his feet drag as they tried to escape whatever horrific memories or thoughts Itachi had provoked. He saw the effort that had reigned over the blonde's head to utter such words, and he found his anger slowly fizzling into nonexistence.

Mentally, somewhere in the back of his mind, he had refused Naruto the right to have a _reason_. He hadn't fully granted Naruto the _right_ to have a reason for keeping secrets, a reason for not telling him about Sasuke, a reason for not telling him it was Sasuke that wounded him that night. God, it tore him up to know, how must Naruto feel to be a cause for it? He'd taken for granted that the younger man was doing it only because he could, that he was doing it because secrets like these made up the riddles that Itachi still couldn't unravel about him.

He frowned, emotions roiling more then he thought they could as he did a one-eighty from angry at Naruto to angry at himself. Naruto shouldn't have to put up with him; if he wanted to keep secrets, that should be fine... shouldn't it? He was still the master, and Itachi knew he crossed the line a lot, but he did know. But now, he didn't want Naruto to be angry at him over this. He knew he wasn't overreacting, but he was reacting albeit more viciously then was necessary. He snapped into action.

"Hey!" he called out, nerves heightened as he somehow came to the conclusion that he _must _stop Naruto from leaving, and he reached forward, grabbing Naruto's elbow and trying to pull him back.

Naruto spun with the movement, unaware of Itachi's change of heart and negatively perceiving the move. His temper flared as he went to snap out a reply, but Itachi had stepped too close. Naruto reared back—lest he run into the man—and lost his footing. He fell backwards, and Itachi's grip on his arm pulled the dark haired man down as well.

Both automatically moved to soften the landing, but Itachi's grip on his elbow kept Naruto from slapping the ground, and Itachi could only screw up his eyes and hope as his spare arm shot out to stabilise himself. Naruto yelped loudly as one of their limbs crashed into his still healing side.

Itachi quickly moved, steadying his hands and raising half off the blonde, who clutched at his side, breathing short hisses of air while his face scrunched in pain, his other hand reflexively gripping Itachi's silky dress shirt.

Neither moved for a few moments, and Itachi felt the grip on his shirt gradually loosen until Naruto let go, letting the arm flop to the ground beside them. The blonde opened his eyes, still panting a little. Itachi found himself unable to move, caught up by those pained blue eyes as they watched him back. Really, they might be his favourite part of the blonde. Always revealing and always hiding: Naruto's eyes were a window Itachi found himself longing to waste days sitting by.

He jerked, shaking his head, dismissing such thoughts. Since when had he been such a hopeless romanticist? Returning his mind to the situation at hand, he frowned, guilty - for yelling at the blonde, for blaming him, and even for hurting him. "Gomen ne."

Naruto watched him for a few more seconds after that softly spoken apology, before reluctantly turning away from him. "I didn't tell you about Sasuke because I didn't want you to worry about him. I didn't want you to question the depth of our relationship; I didn't want you to think bad of him; and, I didn't want you to-" he cut off, opening and closing his mouth for a moment as Itachi looked on, curious. Finally, he sighed. "I didn't want you to blame me for... for him. For him being like he is now."

Naruto shrugged as if his words meant little, but his eyes slipped closed, as if begging, praying, for Itachi not to follow up on his statements just now. Itachi sat back on his heels as he digested the blonde's words, and their possible meanings. It was... Naruto's fault Sasuke was in a gang? And what kind of relationship _had _they had? Oh, how he wanted to press – to know – because it killed him to leave such questions unanswered. But Naruto's unwillingness, or even his emotional inability, seemed to be enough to hold his tongue. Instead, "He's my baby brother... I always thought he was so innocent-"

"He was," Naruto broke in, keeping his eyes closed.

Itachi paused for a moment then continued. "But I guess he wouldn't be after what's happened to our family." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I yelled, though." He chuckled. "Lord knows I've already noticed how stubborn you are, how you hate being backed in a corner or pushed, and I did all three..." he trailed off. Naruto hadn't opened his eyes, or otherwise responded. Itachi leant back down, raising his hand to push a few stray blonde hairs from his forehead. "Are you alr-"

It was almost so fast he didn't see, but Naruto had slapped his hand away in an instant. He blinked, shocked by the reaction. Blue eyes blinked in return, shocked themselves. Naruto's form was stiff beneath him, and it took a moment for Naruto to move again. He opened his mouth once or twice, looking for words, or attempting to imitate a fish. "I-I'm fine," he shot out, before averting his gaze with a frown.

Itachi frowned as his thoughts surged; why yes, it had been the first time he'd made an affectionate move towards Naruto, as opposed to a lustful one. He lifted a hand, noticing Naruto's gaze as it snapped towards it then purposefully away. He trailed it up the blonde's shoulder, his neck, up his chin before tapping him gently on the nose. Naruto started, frowning at Itachi. Itachi smirked in response.

"Is it that you still can't trust me or..." he whispered, watching Naruto's reaction intently. "Have you truly never had a lover who really cared for you?" Naruto's eyes widened, and he seemed to have no way to respond.

After a moment, Itachi prompted. "Not even Kakashi?"

Naruto could react to that, apparently. "… Kakashi… Kakashi never meant anything… He was just playing the role of a slave…" His eyes suddenly took on a harsh look, agitated now. He must've just figured out that the 'caring' person above him was also a slave, likely to also be playing the 'role of a slave'. He shifted, uncomfortable, glaring, and his voice was cold as he spoke, "Get off of me Itachi; we need to get back downstairs."

He rolled to the side, trying to get out from under the man, but Itachi grasped his shoulders and pinned him back down. "No." He leant down, speaking softly, trying to bring back that whispery conversation. "You need to listen to me very carefully, if only for a moment." He waited until he had the boy's full attention. "I am not doing this because you're my master."

Itachi leant down further, capturing Naruto's lips softly, gently, caressing. Naruto didn't seem to react immediately, in any way – though, Itachi did think he felt a slight tremor. After a moment, he pulled away.

Naruto was watching him with wide, panicked eyes, almost like a deer caught in headlights. But even as he watched, Naruto tried to rein them in, valiantly fighting for some semblance of control as he forced those... _feelings_, away. Itachi smiled sadly, that had quite possibly been the first kiss the blonde had had in quite a while that had actually... _meant_ anything.

He leant down, pressing another gentle kiss to the blonde's lips.

Naruto responded this time, slowly, haltingly, engaging now as his tongue came into play. Itachi tried his hardest to make the kiss gentle and affectionate, but god only knows how little experience he'd had at that. (Soft and... and slow! Right...) But he knew, god did he know, that he needed to prove to Naruto that he wasn't here because he had to be, that he wasn't here because a piece of paper entitled 'Slave ownership' tied them together, that if he had a choice, he would be with Naruto.

Wait... If he _did _have a choice, _would_ he be with Naruto?

Distracting him from his thoughts, he felt a hand wind itself amongst his hair – he also had to wonder if it was his imagination that said it trembled. Naruto tried to increase the pace of the kiss, seeking out rough tongue movements, clashing of teeth and the bruising of lips – he was trying to make the kiss into something familiar, Itachi saw, trying to bring it back into his comfort zone, within his realm of expertise.

Itachi denied this; he pulled away from the harshness and met Naruto only with a lolling tongue – even found himself smiling as he imagined the frustration or annoyance the blonde must have at being thwarted—thoroughly thwarted, if he might add.

Finally, he pulled away, resting his forehead against Naruto's own, watching somewhat dreamily as the boy's eyelashes fluttered before they opened – then shifting as his mouth pulled into a confused frown, evoking a laugh. Naruto blushed in response, huffy and petulant as he turned away, as yet not meeting Itachi's eyes.

Itachi stood, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him up as well. "You don't have to tell me now, but I do want to know what went on between you two." He'd held on to Naruto's hand as he spoke, but he didn't miss the flash of pain as Naruto slipped it from his grip.

"Itachi, I-"

"Later," Itachi gently affirmed that at some point Naruto would have to tell him the full story, but also that it could wait. Naruto could do little but nod, turning away and pursing his lips, unhappy about a decision he'd had no part in. Itachi gave him a moment before stepping away, casting a glance at the door. "Are they waiting for us?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. We should get back to the party before he realises I've snuck off with you." His lip curled, but he wiped a hand down his face quickly to smother it, almost guilty. Itachi grimaced – parents; should he be thankful his were gone? He'd come to terms with his loss quite a while ago, but this was the first time that he'd thought it a blessing.

Itachi lead the way, somewhat sated. Mysteries about the blonde, well, they were being solved. Slowly, but surely. He'd learnt so much this night – about Bijuu, of Kyouka and Taka, as well as Sasuke. He'd found out that something had gone on between Naruto and Sasuke, that it had ended badly, that they fought dangerous fights – heck, was that the reason Sasuke ruled an opposing gang? God, the questions.

And the answers... He was beginning to fear them. A shiver ran down his spine as he reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing, hand light on the banister. Naruto's childhood brother figure – dead. Naruto's gang – killed, committing suicide, just plain _dying _left, right, and centre. He turned, thinking, and met Naruto's puzzled gaze, paused as he was a few steps above. Just Naruto's first gang had been a tragic experience, what of the one he claimed now, or the people that are around and beyond him. There was also Naruto's hesitance at emotional attachment and his inability to properly regulate emotions and feelings (Just now, his stiffening at the mere suggestion of a caring lover; weeks ago when Moegi had fallen down the stairs with his laptop.) – Just how deep did the damage go?

How life threatening was this terror from the Akatsuki? With only Konan, he knew that they knew he was in town and gaining ground for himself (why, within the year he would have free reign of himself).

How dangerous was it that Itachi was here, in this house, and was he the one endangering Naruto, or the other way around? Taka: would Sasuke hurt or help Naruto now, should he find out that Itachi was under his roof? (Little did Itachi know that yes, Sasuke knew he was there, nor that he was furious about the arrangement.)

Itachi looked down, frowning. And what of Minato? Was he a danger? Surely, he wouldn't hurt Naruto, but Itachi himself was someone that the man might see fit to 'get rid of'. He found that his fingers tingled – he wanted the Beretta in his hands, already he'd grown used to its comforting presence. Instead, he found himself idly twisting the silver ring on his hand that marked him as Naruto's slave.

Naruto had seen something and motioned that he stay there before disappearing up the opposing stairs he'd already learnt belonged to Minato. Itachi shrugged, casting a glance at the slaves and servants gathered in the room to his right. _Would_ he stay with Naruto, given the choice? God – it seemed like it. Had he ever asked himself what he had needed in a partner? Long ago, yes, and the ideals would still be the same.

Familiar with the lower city – check. Understanding of Itachi's position in Akatsuki (or lack thereof, now) – check. Talented with weapons, so as to protect himself – check. A head on his shoulders – check. Looks – check. God, to list them all would be pointless because he'd tick them all anyway.

...

_God._

He would. Given half the chance, he'd stay by Naruto's side. A bodyguard, a toy, a fricken dog walker if it came to it – he wanted the blonde on a physical level, and knew the boy would not deny him, never mind anything emotional. Somewhat stricken by his realizations, Itachi's hand sought the banister and he lowered himself onto the steps.

The only thing he doubted was Naruto's motives. Why was Itachi here? Why did Naruto fight? What did he hope to do in the future – his father's company or a gang leader more famous then Pein? He snorted – no, Naruto was too used to this world of luxuries, and though he may have a taste for Pandemonium, he couldn't see the blonde retreating from the spotlight. Unless, of course, his father pushed the matter. If that happened, he wasn't sure what Naruto would do.

Another thing, there – what Naruto would do, what Naruto does, what Naruto's done. He heard so many stories, and in every one Naruto had reacted differently. Like an actor playing a brand new role each day, reading from a sheath of paper. To each his own, I suppose, but Itachi was missing too much information to rationalise the blonde's movements, to even try to understand them.

Externally and internally, he smirked. God, that boy was a damn fine mystery.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

The door slammed and Sai jumped a foot, heart racing. He looked up from the papers he held in his hands – both of which were glad in kidskin gloves. The light flickered on and Sai relaxed, because it was only Naruto who stood by the door. The blonde meandered into the room, sitting down calmly in one of the chairs before his father's desk, and Sai calmly returned to sifting through the papers in his hands.

After a moment, Naruto spoke. "I didn't ask the other night, but what are you doing with the Haruno's?"

"A client wants to know more about the Haruno Corporation. I was planning to be sold to Akane, but she bought Asuma first. I only just managed to catch the eye of the younger one, Sakura." He scrunched his nose in distaste. "She's so fussy. I think she's already planning on selling me back to Orochimaru. It's going to be hard to predict when she'll do it, though, and I'll make use of my presence in that house to its fullest before I try to jump ship. Lord knows I'm not going back to him again, though."

Naruto chuckled. "Shouldn't have gone in the first place."

Sai straightened, grinning. "Hey now, it wasn't that difficult of a mission. It was only the A-rank training things that got on my nerves – I wasn't even deigned fit to be seen to personally by the snake." He held a hand regally to his chest, as if affronted. Naruto snorted. Sai huffed. "But... really, Naruto, if she does send me back to him, it'd be wonderful if you could skip past and purchase me."

"Now, why would I do that?"

Sai tsked. "I'll remove the price and an extra five percent from your fees, alright?"

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "Fine, Fine." He paused. Trying to sound casual, he couldn't help himself from asking. "So what've you heard?"

"I actually have a lead developing while we speak. I'll be checking it out after my term at the Haruno's. Now, don't get your hopes up – it might not even be her, though I know it's not Bee." Sai turned his gaze fully away from the papers to see how the words would affect Naruto.

He was tense with nerves, looking straight at Sai. The man winced to find a glimmer of hope shining in those depths – hope he didn't want to squash. "It's just a rumour, though. Of a woman, and her cat, leading a gang twelve hours west of here."

Naruto frowned, "If it's a rumour, Akatsuki will have heard." His face quickly changed, growing horrified and bordering on panic, but Sai jumped in. Literally, he quickly rounded the desk and knelt before the blonde, grabbing the hand that fiercely gripped the armrest.

"No. No, Naruto, It's not like that. This is a direct one-on-one word I've received from someone I've ordered to hold their tongue. Now, I swore to you that if I could find them, I'd find them alive and deliver them alive." Sai breathed quickly. Naruto found himself nodding, forcing himself to relax, and let out a shaky, lopsided smile for the man.

"Of course. I know that. You wouldn't let her die." He choked as he said it, hand rising to his throat as if to smother the lump the words had stumbled over. He coughed, rising quickly from his seat, before gesturing regally to the door, quickly grasping at strings of calmness and poise. "If you're done with my father's paperwork, Sai?"

Sai rose, relieved he'd been able to squash the blonde's sudden panic. He turned back to the desk momentarily before shrugging. Hadn't been that interesting anyway, "Yeah, sure."

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Itachi sat on the stairs, leaning heavily against the banister as he waited for Naruto, frowning as he found he was developing a headache with all his hopeless, trivial, emotional thinking – about the blonde, no less, who must have been born solely to create such headaches. His head rose and he stood as said blonde slipped down the stairs with one of the other slaves purchased that night by the women. Sai deviated from Naruto at the bottom of the stairs without a word and turned for the slave/servant area while Naruto turned to him, gesturing in the same direction but obviously at the party beyond.

Itachi nodded, coming forward to walk beside the blonde, step for step, and they re-emerged from their loud argument, from their harsh words and their battle over a lover/brother, and rejoined the ballroom, absorbing the somewhat cheerful atmosphere and relishing the tinkling laughter of the females nearby. However, they can't deny that they nearly attacked a passing waitress as they both simultaneously realised that alcohol sounded like a good idea.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**Author's Note**: Yeah… Yeah… It's been four months. I know. But it only gets easier form here, I promise. I've decided! Possessive is going to have a sequel, and it's going to have a side story! Both of which are gearing up to be insanely interesting ~ The Side story is expected to start in after a dozen or so more chapters in Possessive (As it starts in tandem to an event in this story) and run's all the way up to the release of the sequel! Woo~

_Welcome back_ to the real timeline~ And look, I give you fluff, revelations and finally reveal Sai – a mainside character! Narya-Vilya and Felnore, I miss you both! Maybe two flashback chapters was a bit too cruel, cos neither of you left your loving review, but (no pressure!) I hope to hear from you this time~

I stumbled over the second half of this chapter – I tried to make Naruto's thought flurried as he decided to face Itachi or gave in to temptation and ran, and I tried to show how much trouble Itachi is having with wrapping his head around all the information that was thrust at him tonight! I'm sure you all might be having a little bit of trouble as well, so find below a list of the gangs and whose in them. Note: The term 'Healer' is used loosely. It's the (female) member with the most first aid experience, and also fights the least, often seen in the background. The original Bijuu and Akatsuki come in pairs, for no real reason other than the way Akatsuki is done in canon, it is plot significant but… yeah. Underlines mean deceased. Thank my beta for the list, I hadn't considered giving you one :P

Next chapter: Still at the party, Akane notices Naruto's earring. Minato rages. In the morning, Naruto makes a mistake, Sakura is slapped by her mother, Akane cries in a man's arms, Minato talks to Ksuhina and Sakura notices Sasuke is wounded. A flashback, How did Sasuke and Naruto meet? Avert not thin eyes, my duckies!

~ Enna Scarlett Rose

**Beta's Note:** Sorry I took forever betaing this! But it's done now! Hope you all enjoyed it~! And uhh, I'm writing Portal related things. Have a few up. *sigh* I love self-pimping. lol :D

~Lord Rebecca-Sama

**Taka**:  
**Leader **– Uchiha Sasuke  
**Healer **– Haruno Sakura  
Houzuki Suigetsu, Tenpin Juugo, Kanchi Karin, Kaguya Kimimaro.

**Original Bijuu**: The colour is the tint on their trademark Beretta guns.  
**Leader – **Yagura, Fuu's partner, Sanbi (Purple)  
**Healer –** Haku, Gaara's partner, Juubi (White)  
Namikaze Naruto, Yugito's partner, Kyuubi (Red)  
Nii Yugito, Naruto's partner, Nibi (Blue)  
Sabakuno Gaara, Haku's partner, Ichibi (Beige)  
Killer Bee, Roushi's partner, Hachibi (Brown)  
Roushi, Killer Bee's partner, Tonbi (Orange)  
Han, Utakata's partner, Gobi (Black)  
Utakata,__Han's partner, Rokubi (Pink)  
Fuu, Yagura's partner, Shichibi (Green)

**Bijuu II:**  
**Leader –** Sabakuno Gaara  
**Healer –** Hyuuga Hinata  
Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru (By proxy, Chouji), Inuzuka Kiba, Sabakuno Temari, Sabakuno Kankurou.

**Kyouka**:  
**Leader – **Hyuuga Neji**  
Healer – **Yuuhi Kurenai  
Higurashi Tenten, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Gecko Hayate, Mizuki.

**Hinagiku**:  
**Leader –** Maito Gai  
**Healer –** Mitarashi Anko  
Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Kotetsu, Izumo, Sarutobi Asuma.

**Akatsuki****:**  
**Leader – **Uchiha Madara / Tobi  
**Healer – **Konan, Fleur du mal, Nagato's partner  
Nagato –Pein. Konan's Partner  
Deidara – DaVinci. Sasori's partner  
Sasori – Gepetto. Deidara's partner  
Kisame – Sharkbait. Formerly Itachi's Partner  
Zetsu – Unnamed. Unpaired  
Hidan – Jack (The Ripper). Kakuzu's partner  
Kakuzu's – Methuselah. Hidan's partner


	10. Chapter 10

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESSIVE**

**Chapter 10**

When Naruto and Itachi re-entered the ballroom, a passing waitress stopped before them with a smile. Naruto grinned as he grabbed a glass of the syrupy red wine, while Itachi found himself bowing slightly as he retrieved one of his own. They slid back into the crowds as quietly as they could, trying to blend in unnoticed after such hasty exits.

Naruto swirled his red beverage within its glass as he idly cast about, walking slowly through the crowds in a somewhat random direction. Itachi would've preferred that they quickly retreat to the corner of people he actually knew (if only just), but he found himself idling at Naruto's side as the blonde searched.

After a small amount of time, dotted by a handful of interactions with guests that, at first, forced Naruto to smile pleasantly and discuss his father's company and ended with him muttering to Itachi about their low intellect or dubious sexual tendencies, he finally seemed to locate his target. He set his path more surely and Itachi's breath caught when the boy was almost clotheslined by a portly gentleman, but the blonde smoothly ducked under the jolly, exaggerated movements, nimble, as he avoided the speeding limbs. Itachi chuckled in amusement as he skittered past the man, Naruto shaking his own head.

They walked up to a group that featured its own array of characters and played host to its own birth of space that separated them from the rest of the mingling crowd. Naruto slid into a gap in the circle, smiling at the woman on his immediate right who smiled courteously back. He smoothly took a step to the side, making a quick hand gesture to invite Itachi forward and the Uchiha did so, smiling politely to the woman as he slotted into place next to her.

"Ah- Naruto." Minato smiled at his son as he appeared. On his left, Akane also turned and smiled at the young man, and on his right, Kushina grinned and waved while Kakashi, on her elbow, nodded in greeting.

"Father." Naruto's smile was crisp but polite as he regarded his father, politely greeting Akane, his mother, and the few other rich men and women that comprised the group. Itachi caught Kushina's eye and smoothed a hand over his mouth, eyes questioning. She shook her head brusquely and smiled, shaking off the frown lines that had developed. Being around Minato was fine, they were still good enough friends, but the conversation had loitered much too long on slavery - its statistics and net worth, but nothing about the humans who's lives they shipped about unmercifully. She smoothed a hand over Kakashi's arm which was wrapped around her own – he'd expressed his own concern a few moments prior and both were glad Naruto had decided to appear at that moment.

Later, Kushina would inform Naruto that, by this time, Konan had already left—perhaps fearing for her life.

The conversation before they'd arrived was dismissed, but most of the gathering seemed in good enough spirits and comfortable with the people they were conversing with. A new topic was brought up; an elderly man with a classy moustache began criticizing one of the best Japanese slave companies, one of the strictest, about their recent mass breakout. Over half of the slaves-in-training had disappeared before the guards had even noticed, and a full 45% weren't recovered. The group had a good chortle at this, Kushina letting out a small sigh of pleasure at the fortune of the slaves and Itachi himself snickering at the bad luck of one of the Uchiha Slave Company's lifelong rivals.

Words trickled within the group easily: ridicule, opinions, and snarky comments. Itachi was thrilled as he spoke to the group; even after a decade away from these kinds of conversations, conversations he'd never really liked, he found himself able to partake and was regarded soundly for every comment he made. For the first time in a while, he felt like an equal to people he was once equal to, instead of the groveling slave numerous owners, trainers, and Orochimaru himself had turned him into.

Just in case, he kept his ringed hand in the pocket of his dress pants and sipped from his champagne with the unclaimed hand. He didn't know how many of those around him knew he was a slave, but he knew most didn't see him as one - at least at that moment.

Out of the blue, for no discernable reason, Akane barked out a laugh. It startled the current speaker into wide eyed silence as the woman quickly flashed a hand over her mouth, but her shoulders shook and she almost folded over, gasping around her hand as she struggled to smother her sudden bout of laughter. She half turned into Minato's shoulder as she became the center of attention, trying to hide her red cheeks. Minato put his hand on the woman's shoulder as she did, gazing wide eyed at the group for an explanation for his usually sane rival's sudden insanity.

After a few moments – Naruto leaned against Itachi, raising an eyebrow at the man as he whispered, "She's finally cracked." and Itachi nodded hugely in agreement – She managed to right herself and calm her laughter down to an occasional chuckle. Akane turned away from Minato and raised her sleeve to blot at her eyes, still grinning from ear to ear. She straightened, taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"Naruto…" she began, and attention instantly switched to the young man, who blinked, suddenly wary. She paused, lips quirked.

"Akane…" he replied slowly, prompting her.

"That is a … _l__ovely_ earring you have there…"

After a moment, Naruto laughed himself, eyes lighting up as he finally caught up with the situation. He raised a hand to push a lock of view obstructing hair behind his right ear and turned so she, and the rest of the group, could see it better. "Thank you, Akane. It was a gift." He grinned at the woman.

Kushina gripped Kakashi's hand and grinned as the man laughed, Itachi found himself chuckling and as soon as a few others saw the point, the whole group was soon chuckling, coupled with a few 'ooooooh's' of understanding. Not so much at Naruto's expense, but at Akane's display. Minato frowned, puzzled, left out of his companions' sudden moment of clarity.

The woman on Itachi's right leaned forward, smiling slyly. "Why, Naruto, I had no idea." Naruto grinned at her and the woman "tutted", shaking her head playfully. Those playing careful attention to Minato – Kakashi, Kushina, Akane and Itachi – caught the widening gaze of a man slowly being dragged to an unfavorable realization. Naruto was purposefully ignoring him.

There was a woman on Naruto's left, but the man beyond her smiled as he leant forward to look at the blonde. Tenzou, Naruto remembered his name to be. He reached across the woman to clap Naruto on the shoulder solidly. "Welcome to the ranks kid – I _thought_ I saw you at Babylon a while ago," he said, flashing a wink at the blonde.

Now Minato knew who Tenzou was and, specifically, knew his preferences. If he didn't have such a high standing amongst Minato's peers, the man wouldn't have been invited to this occasion. Cconsider two and two put together. His teeth clenched and he wrenched his gaze away, shoving down every harsh word that threatened to rise and squashing every bit of denial that threatened to explode from him…_only_ because he knew how bad it would make him look. He knew how bad it would affect his image with these people and, as the host, how fast word would fly around them. It was only, _only_, his place at the highest of high society, here in this building and beyond, that held his tongue. Image; image was _everything_. And he would not _spoil_ his because his son sought only to incite him by, not only lying like this, but by putting on a show for his peers.

Beside him, Akane, who had been silently reveling in Minato's sudden tenseness and presumed horror – she'd known the man since high school and was, of course, acutely aware of his homophobia – felt the smile slip from her face. Naruto was only playing a joke on his father, right? Because he couldn't actually be gay. That didn't make any sense. It wasn't that she had a problem with homosexuals, as far as she knew, but he was supposed to be courting her daughter, Sakura… so he couldn't be gay, right?

"Shh... don't tell my father I go to Babylon," Naruto replied as he winked back, playful. Tenzou smiled, glancing to Minato and paused. Minato's face was a harsh mix of guarded emotions, but to someone who had been exposed to plenty of them, he could read the man like a book – anger, disgust, some level of horror, all shone clearly to Tenzou's searching eyes. He straightened, leaning warily away from the man.

His stomach dropped as he was hit by an acute level of worry – worry that bordered fear. Not for himself, god no, he was far stronger than that. But the young man, Naruto, was showing off, he could see that now. He was taking the dumbest approach to a homophobic father that Tenzou had ever witnessed. Naruto was rubbing it in his father's face.

Conversation idled, drawn out, as Naruto became the centre of attention with varying reactions, every word hammering down on Minato as he was forced to realize that his son had just 'Come out' to his fellow colleagues. His teeth ground together and he briefly worried about what his dentist would say next time they met.

Tenzou took advantage of the next conversation change to excuse himself for the night. Minato found he could only nod stiffly as the man ducked gracefully out of the conversation and fled.

He was quick to leave the grand room behind, raking a hand through his hair, upset over the turn of events and sympathizing heavily for the young man and what he had to deal with. Shit yeah, he knew who Namikaze Naruto was. He'd seen him at Babylon, many times. Nor was he ignorant of the other local haunt down that end of town. He knew that Naruto's name was well whispered in Pandemonium, had even heard of some of his more notorious achievements. So it wasn't that he thought Naruto wasn't strong enough, _physically_, to handle something like this. It was the mental side he was worried about.

His slave darted up with his coat, helping him put it on, before leaving to flag down his limo driver to pull the vehicle around. While he waited, he spotted one of the Namikaze slaves nearby, overseeing a small incident appearing to involve a broken vase. The slave, obviously of some minor position of power, was quick to set other's to the task of cleaning the mess, efficiently delegating chores.

Tenzou waited for the other slaves to dart off with their orders before catching the leader's attention and waving him over.

Ibiki kept his face flat as one of his master's guests handed him a business card and gave him a short command: tell Naruto to "Call him whenever he needed to." Ibiki smiled, assuring the man he would do just that. Tenzou left with his heart feeling a bit lighter. Besides, if you could brave Babylon and Akatsuki, you could probably survive a parent… probably. Ibiki eyed the card after the man left before pocketing it – having absolutely no intention of giving it to Naruto unless Minato approved.

Back in the hall, Kushina busied herself smoothing the sleeve of Minato's jacket, feeling how tense he was. Mentally, she cursed, honestly worried about how he was taking his sons' display – for both their sakes. Desperately, she cast a glance behind her to Kakashi.

Said man stepped forward, nerves acting up as all eyes turned straight to him. Unable to help himself, a hand flicked up to smooth over the lowest edge of his coarse, medical grade eye patch, before lifting to card through his thick hair and pull it down, in an act that essentially hid the patch from view. He addressed Naruto, raising his visible eyebrow. "Naruto, I think I heard Kiba calling for you."

Naruto paused in the act of raising his glass to his lips and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi ever so slightly. Kakashi stood his ground, though. After a moment, Naruto nodded, relinquishing. "I thought I heard him too, but I wasn't sure." He paused, mouth open for a moment, as if to say more, before he shrugged and half smiled, amused.

He bid the guests well and excused himself politely, Itachi joining in and also exchanging pleasantries. They left soon after, retreating to the corner inhabited by the rest of the second coming of Bijuu, both aware that Kiba had not called for Naruto in the least.

("Bastard," Naruto shot, "I was having fun." "And your father was having a heart attack," Itachi replied. Naruto shrugged, eyes carefully blank.)

Kushina spurred a new conversation, and the rest of the circle, some genuinely oblivious, others so amused they might have snickered were they, themselves, not worried about the social blow Minato's wrath might incur, joined in, engaging in whatever new triviality had been arisen. Both Akane and Minato seemed preoccupied, though, and it showed. Akane was biting her lip, worried. Minato was holding his tongue and clenching his fists, gradually balling up his indignation and working doggedly to shove it aside.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Naruto sat perched on the arm of the couch, leant back and to the side, half sprawled over the head of the couch. Settled beneath him, Itachi released a loud yawn, jaw popping as he did so and making him wince immediately after. Naruto snorted, then chuckled, hand lifting lazily to card through Itachi's ponytail, causing the man to shiver at the erratic pulling of hair strands and soft touch. "Tired, 'tachi?" Naruto asked.

"Mmm," the man replied, lifting a hand to rub at his eye and staving off another yawn. He tried to refocus on the going-ons. Kankuro and Kiba were versing each other in Janken on the couch to their left, Gaara had fallen asleep in the couch to their right, Shikamaru was fiddling with his phone, and Hinata and Temari were still energetic and quite happy to gossip amongst themselves on the couch across from them, often roping the rest of the group into small snippets of conversation.

Kiba let out a whoop of triumph as he finally broke the deuce, winning the third match. Kankurou groaned loudly as this meant Kiba had won the series of games, one to two. He rolled backwards, splaying against the couch in boredom, almost knocking over one of the beers the boys had brought along. "Dude, these upper class parties get so boring. I mean, you can get wasted, but you gotta keep your toe behind the fucking line!"

Hinata giggled. Swiftly, she leant forward, flicking the man's ear. "Don't whine, Kankurou," she admonished as the man yelped.

Temari kicked her brothers foot, grunting, "Yeah bro, get over it."

Kiba chuckled before standing with a sudden woosh, stumbling against the arm of the couch and grinning as he leaned cheekily into Hinata's space. The girl clicked her tongue, quick to lift a hand to his face and playfully shove him away. Kiba straightened, grinning from ear to ear. "You're right, man. Wanna go hit Pande'?" He cut off Pandemonium's name as he often did, extending a hand to his friend.

Kankurou snorted, but took the hand and allowed Kiba to pull him to his feet. "Nah, let's go to a normal bar, pick up a chick, or two. You don't get lucky at Pandemonium, not when you're constantly looking over your shoulder. What about you guys. Hinata, Temari?"

Temari hummed, casting a glance at Gaara, whose head leant back over the edge of the couch, his chest rising and falling slowly. "Well, I could go…"

Naruto chuckled. "We can cart him to one of the guest bedrooms," he said, standing and stretching his arms above his head with a satisfied grunt. "I wouldn't wake him; he had way too much to drink, and lord knows he can't tolerate even the slightest amount."

Naruto grinned, scratching at his cheek idly as Temari nodded sagely, snickering. "Kankurou, you help him up the stairs, then we'll vacate. Wha' bout you, princess?" she asked Hinata.

The heiress shook her head, rising to walk over to Gaara. "Neji may have left by now, but my father is still right over there. I have to go join him, and I'm a bit tired anyway." She shrugged, smoothing the back of her palm against Gaara's cheek fondly.

"Awwwrighty then," Kiba said, twirling his car keys on his finger before once more returning them to his pocket. He walked over to Gaara and lifted one of his arms, ducking underneath it, as Kankurou did the same on the other side.

Shikamaru was nudged harshly, with less care than of that taken with their leader, and with a long groan, he stood. The troupe left the ballroom – though the crowd was maybe a third of it's original. It was now divided into two sub-groups that conversed closely, familiarly, as opposed to the earlier tenseness of important relations. This was also possibly caused by the elders receiving their own supply of alcohol over the course of the night.

Naruto pulled out his phone as they ascended the stairs. "It's two a.m.," he remarked blankly, swinging to a stop and raising an eyebrow.

"Why am I still awake, goddamnit?" Shikamaru groaned. He stumbled up a step a caught himself on the banister, evoking a long, hard laugh from Naruto. "I can stay too, right?"

"Of course, of course. Wouldn't want you to miss any more beauty sleep, Nara." He smiled, turning to look at Itachi at his side as they reached the top of the stairs. "Straight to bed with you too, mister."

Itachi shook his head, then turned away to stifle a yawn. Naruto grinned while the girls giggled, Kiba snorting and Kankurou grunting under a sudden weight shift. Itachi ducked his head, feeling the corners of his lips turn upwards sheepishly - a testament to how much he'd drunk that night. God, he'd missed the taste of a good wine or champagne, the comfortable buzzing warmth of a satisfying drink, even the light headed feeling of having drunk too much.

Kiba, Kankurou, Hinata and Temari tucked Gaara safely into a bed in a room Naruto pointed out, While Shikamaru waved goodbye lazily and entered his own, herded off by a reasonable chorus of 'goodnight's'.

Kankurou and Kiba exchanged quick, familiar hugs with Naruto and shook Itachi's hand – half mocking the sophisticated act, half respecting of a new friendship. Naruto disappeared into his room for a moment and came back out, sliding something slyly into Itachi's hand as he walked over to the girls.

Itachi lifted the plastic rectangle, puzzled, and saw the ways the boys' glances trained in on the credit card. He smirked, swinging it idly between his thumb and forefinger. "I suppose I'm meant to give this to you…" Naruto, saint that he was, often offered to front a whole night's worth of drinking, when he was feeling generous – make no mistake, though, this privilege had been abused once and only once.

The boys' eyes tore away as all three of them glanced to Naruto, who had squeaked unnaturally as Temari, in a drunken but familiar manner of torture, had pulled the blonde boy flush against her chest. Naruto had jerked, trying to get away. After a moment, Temari finally let him go and he flew back a few steps, panting and glaring bloody murder. Itachi raised an eyebrow, while Kiba and Kankurou broke into laughter at Naruto's display, despite the embarrassed blonde's furious snarls.

Hinata wore an apologetic smile and was a bit gentler as she hugged the boy, making sure her raised arms offered no resistant should he test them minutely while in her grasp. Both girls had a nasty habit of doing this, half because they loves his muscles, half to, well, torture him. Naruto sheepishly ducked out of Hinata's arms quickly enough after Temari's display, face red.

"Oi, Itachi…" Kiba began after they'd stopped laughing. Itachi snorted, dropping the card in the waiting palm, much to a small amount of shock. The men hugged him with cheers, unmindful of the sleeping Gaara, nor the rest of the household. Itachi tentatively hugged them back, before being released. The boys and Temari raced down the stairs, excited now, and fled. Hinata politely said goodnight to Itachi before, regal as always, descending the stairs and gliding back to the ballroom.

Naruto had disappeared and Itachi moved for the bedroom, shutting the double doors behind him. The bathroom door was shut but light shone out beneath it, so Itachi stretched his arms out above his head as he left the blonde to it. It had been quite easy to puzzle out early on that while Naruto had no problems sharing a bedroom, Naruto would sooner have a bathroom to himself. Itachi wasn't fussed either way, but… well, you take what you can get.

He settled for changing into something to sleep with and brushing his hair. After a couple of minutes, Naruto emerged from the bathroom, rubbing at an eye tiredly, and Itachi took his place. When Itachi re-emerged, he found Naruto slumped face down, haphazardly sprawled across the bed. Itachi snorted at the image, hand resting on his hip as he shook his head, amused. Naruto groaned in reply, turning his head to peer out at Itachi.

Itachi swooped over only to spin around and throw himself backwards, falling on top of the blonde. Naruto's groan was louder this time, but muffled by his face now being buried in the comforter. Itachi chuckled. "That's what you get."

Naruto raised his arms and pushed himself up, shuffling violently and forcing Itachi to roll off of the blonde. Naruto grumbled as clambered to all fours, throwing himself back on his heels. "That's what I get for what?"

Itachi shrugged, biting his lower lip to hold back a yawn. Naruto smirked, shuffling to throw a leg over Itachi's waist. Itachi smirked back, lifting an arm to twist his fingers in the hair at the nape of Naruto's neck. The blonde lifted his hand fondled one of Itachi's bangs, wondering after the silky feel before leaning down and…

…Promptly leaning away, turning his head to the side and yawning loudly. Itachi chuckled, letting his arm flop down beside him and his other hand come up his mouth as he tried to smother himself. Naruto shook his head, clearing it, before leaning his forehead against Itachi's, loving the way mirth swam through those very, very dark eyes.

He leant back, before sprawling flat across Itachi, flopping down with a grunt. Itachi groaned, shoving at the blonde's arms. "Just 'cos you're tired doesn't mean you can sleep on me!" Naruto chuckled before he pulled himself up. Together, they shuffled for the edge of the sheets and crawled underneath them to their respective sides of the bed, intent on a good night's sleep.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

_How _dare_ he__?_ Minato raged about his office, pacing persistently, long strides covering the formidable distance easily and harsh strokes scattering the papers from his desk in one smooth movement that sent a stapler careening into the wall. He failed to notice any new arrangement of the white sheets, whether or not Sai had left any traces of his presence.

Minato had not raised him in such a way, but still Naruto persisted with those slanderous lies, dragging both their names through the dirt!

Minato growled, pacing. What was wrong with his child? Why did he insist so... insistently, that he was something he wasn't! Something he couldn't be! No son of his was going to be gay! It was unnatural!

Namikaze. A pride, the name was passed down at least five generations, five generations of sons! No fag can have a son, a child, a _wife_! What of Sakura, the poor girl, had his son been stringing her along?

Where had he picked this up from? Surely he'd been a good role model. He always went to the school things, spending plenty of time with his son – especially when you consider the work load he bears! He helped Naruto get into basketball, and was glad that his son was also into cars. Gay men didn't play basketball, gay men weren't into cars. They dressed up in skirts and flounced about waving jazz hands.

Was it that slave boy – Haku? He was an A-class, what if he'd taught Naruto things when no one was watching? What if all of Haku's friends were actually his clients – he could remember all those that gathered around his deathbed, only a few he'd previously known – he certainly had never encountered that flowery _man_, Utakata. Minato snarled – it was a very real possibility that Haku could be blamed for Naruto's… Naruto acting like this. Minato never had liked the slave boy.

What of Kushina then, was it her fault for purchasing the child? Not only that, but her free spirit – was it her influence? The woman never did hate anything, except maybe Orochimaru (understandable). But god, if Naruto had even thought a thought, she would've nurtured it, let him believe he was something he wasn't, let him pretend – let him play his stupid games.

He shuddered. Oh, would he have a word with her.

But, if he had to pinpoint it, pinpoint the sudden rebellion, when Naruto had come up with this wonderful little delusion of his, it would've been maybe a year and half ago, a year after Kakashi had joined them. His stomach twisted as he doubled over with a gasp.

No…that was sick. Disgusting. That man, touching his son. Minato berated himself, as he steadied himself against the desk. How much free reign had he given Naruto after the boy had finished school? How much time, indeed, would that man have had to work Naruto to his advantage?

Minato swallowed thickly. And now that man had turned his attention to Kushina – did she know? Did she know what that man had done to her son? She couldn't possibly – she was definitely above associating with those kinds of… beings. Wasn't she? She wouldn't be with him, at the very least. Maybe… no, it couldn't have been Kakashi… but what if Kushina just didn't _know_?

Regardless of Kakashi's involvement, it was not the case now. Because now, now the problem was Itachi.

He glared._ Itachi._

Always on his sons heel. Too lackadaisical, too careless… too rambunctious and too argumentative. He fought against Minato's words as if they were that of a child from the streets – completely ignoring him if he saw fit, arguing whenever he felt need to do so, coming between him and his son.

If he hadn't hated the man the day they'd met, then he did now. Oh boy, did he ever._ He_ was what kept Naruto's homosexual illusion grounded. _He_ was the reason he couldn't even talk to his son at the moment, for fear of an irreparable argument._ He_ was- there was a knock on his office door.

"What?" he snapped, turning a glare at the wooden structure.

The door opened and Ibiki stuck his head through. "Sir?"

Minato sighed. "Yes, what is it?"

Ibiki came forward, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the card he'd received earlier. "One of the gentlemen this evening gave this to me when he left. He said to give it to Naruto and tell him to call him." Ibiki's mouth twisted, expressing plainly enough his thoughts on the matter.

Minato paled. Moving quickly, he was on his feet and snatching the card from the man. He snarled as he read the name. Quickly, he ripped it first in half, then continuously until he felt comfortable with dropping the scraps in his wastepaper bin. "Bastard... that _fucking_ bastard. Making a move on _my _son? Who does he think he is?"

"Sir?" Ibiki blinked. Without a word, Minato flicked his wrist at him, dismissing the man. Ibiki bowed before silently leaving.

Minato fumed, leaning over his desk. "How _dare..._ such _slander..._" Gradually, his face softened, and he sat, resting his head in his hands.

In a whisper, "_What do I do...?"_

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

_Gaara idly leant against the desk, arms crossed. Shikamaru sat at the desk in front of him, head laying flush against the desk like most mornings, and this first day of term was no exception. Gaara prodded him with questions, lazily pearling out almost random strings of words. Shikamaru groaned, rolling his head to and fro before glaring at the red head. "Yes, no, seven, ice and you spell it A-n-t-i-d-i-s-e-s-t-a-b-l-i-s-h-m-e-n-t-a-r-i-a-n-i-s-m." He clicked his teeth shut in a sneer. "Now fuck off."_

"_But what's the square root of a million?" Shikamaru rolled his head again, folding his arms over it in an effort to drown out his friend's voice. "Does Shikamaru Nara have any interesting anagrams? Who would you travel back in time to meet, given half a chance – and would you bring them to life now?"_

_Naruto sat in the farthest back chair in the room, by the window, on the other side of Gaara. He was not in a talking mood: Gaara respected this and, in turn, ignored him. He seemed to be in an okay mood though, because eventually he did turn, lazily, to eye the pair. _

"_One-thousand, 'A rank, I am a rush', and Aoshi Shinomori because he was a badass genius, but no, I wouldn't bring him back to life." He desperately reached for his headphones, before dimly realizing that Gaara had confiscated his iPhone earlier in the conversation. Any attempts to retrieve other music devices would result in further confiscation. Naruto chuckled lowly and they turned to him, Gaara raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru imploring._

"_Give it a rest, Gaara. Shikamaru may just finally kill you one morning." He smirked. "And lord knows Shika needs his morning rest."_

"Thank_ you, Naruto__,__" Shikamaru snapped, glaring at Gaara now that Naruto had interfered, __b__ecause it took Naruto to make Gaara change his mind about anything, or do anything._

_Gaara rolled his eyes, finally giving up. He crossed his arms and leant back, giving up on his torture as, conveniently, the morning bell rang over head. Shikamaru groaned loudly, unimpressed that his morning had been wasted answering questions rather than sleeping._

_Gaara slipped into his seat after a minute of people filing into the classroom for the brief morning check in and roll call. The teacher arrived about five minutes later, after most of the class had filed in and crowded about, sending people to their seats and calling the roll. _

_A few late people slithered in, some in time to get away with it, others having to announce their presence because they'd missed their name on the roll. Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru chimed their answers as their names came up, but otherwise relaxed into their seats, lazy, and perhaps contemplating their next period or some other point of the day._

_Briefly, they registered the females in the row in front of them chattering about a new student, but paid little attention._

_So it wasn't a complete surprise when there was a knock at the door. One of the office clerks flounced into the room and gave the teacher a slip of paper, before bouncing back out and patting someone on the shoulder as she did so._

_Sasuke Uchiha walked into the room and found his eyes glued to the floor under the weight of the silent class. Briefly, he heard a gasp, and winced as he realized that fan girls were found everywhere- he didn't note that it was a male voice that made the noise. _

_Gaara had been watching the door and had let out the sharp intake of breath. Naruto had turned sharply to him then, frowning, towards the new arrival, eyes widening._

_The teacher called him forward to introduce himself by saying his name and a greeting, and then find a seat. Sasuke walked to the gestured center of the room and paused before looking up. He smiled tentatively and opened his mouth._

_A noise. Naruto's chair clattered as he stood sharply. Gaara was ahead of him, silently creeping for the door, grim faced, eyes wearily watching Sasuke. Naruto was less tactful. He grabbed his bag and bolted for the door, keeping as far away from the new student as possible. Gaara paused at the door, glaring in a puzzled and pained manner, but Naruto shoved him, rather brutally, along and out the door. _

_He slammed the sliding door after them and the class heard the pair run off._

_Sasuke was wide eyed, and he turned to the teacher, puzzled. The man shrugged. "Don't worry about them – I'm sure they just forgot something." Sasuke smothered a comment that the man himself should be worried, but proceeded to introduce himself. _

_Shikamaru watched, eyes alight with curiosity._

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

_He was cornered the next period in English as Naruto appeared by his side. His eyes were harsh and fierce, and Shikamaru winced as he kicked back the chair beside him lest the blonde continue to stand – ominously – by his side. Naruto sat quickly, and Gaara, a silent presence he hadn't noticed, sat stiffly on his left, both ignoring the young female teacher at the head of the class. Good or bad, she knew better then to call Naruto out for his late arrival, the conversation he was about to indulge himself in, or even the fact that Gaara, who wasn't in her class, was present. At the very least, Shikamaru and Naruto were present in the class._

_Naruto and Gaara, obviously upset and pained though seemingly only pissed off to anyone else, had probably only shown up because of Shikamaru. Because Shikamaru knew all, and they wanted answers._

"_Who was that?" Gaara was the first one to break the silence that hovered in their privacy bubble, hissing the words at Shikamaru._

"_Sasuke Uchiha," Shikamaru drawled, prepared. "He's lived in this town since his family's accident-" He rolled his wrist absently and, amusingly, he noticed, Naruto and Gaara nod in sync, gesturing their knowledge of the subject. "-with his uncle. He attended that other school, the one that isn't private… Saint Germain's. He's just starting school here for the second semester, which started today, if you two can keep up." He smirked lazily. Naruto glared but held his tongue, and Shikamaru idly noted that this demonstrated just how much Naruto needed this information._

"_He's actually a year younger than us-" They stiffened, and Shikamaru paused, mouth half open to continue, before looking between them._

_Naruto coughed, clearing his throat, and asked for him to continue. Shikamaru's gaze narrowed, and he turned in his seat to face Naruto fully and looked him over – that cough had been the result of emotion clamping on his throat. As a rule, though, all of Bijuu had come to see Naruto as rather emotionless (Apart from that one instance with their sensei, which had seemed like a wounded animal reopening to the world… but, of course, the animal had been beaten one more and Naruto hadn't re-emerged since), and even though the logical part of Shikamaru, (what, ninety-nine point nine percent?) told him that it wasn't that he was emotionless, but that he was, in fact, wounded, didn't mean Shikamaru believed it. Sometimes the recursive thought of 'god, don't show any love or care, Naruto' can eventually translate into 'Naruto doesn't care'._

_Naruto turned defensive as Shikamaru turned on him, eyes narrowing, spine straightening, face slackening into carefully detailed nonchalance. Shikamaru shook his head, scrambled for a moment, then continued. _

"_Yes, a year younger than us. He got pushed up, and then his uncle transferred him to our lovely private school. He's next in line to inherit the Uchiha Corporation and… he has two pet cats." When Gaara snorted, Shikamaru shrugged. "Hey, I fetched all this between seeing your tails as you fled the classroom and having you appear here – give me some credit."_

_He patted the wide pencil case in front of him – only his friends knew that the lowest zip opened to a notebook computer with very good specs and perfectly suited to his hacker capabilities. _

_Naruto and Gaara looked to each other. "Alright then. Is that all?" Naruto looked back to Shikamaru._

"_Not really. I'd like to know what the problem is."_

_Gaara stood, without a word, and left the classroom. Naruto looked about to do the same, but did in fact look to Shikamaru. "You weren't around, but I know you know our history. He happens to look identical to Haku. And Haku was a year younger then us as well." Shikamaru's jaw dropped – that explained everything. He watched Naruto wide eyed for a moment, and the blonde nodded once. "That's all there is to it." He stood, grabbing his bag, and prepared to leave._

_Shikamaru jerked, half out of his chair, as he asked quickly. "So what are you going to do?" Naruto shook his head, lips firmly clamped together – he didn't know. Shikamaru slid back down into his chair. He glanced back at his pencil case, before righting his chair. "He's in your next class."_

_He felt more then saw Naruto stiffen and look to him incredulously, before the blonde turned and left the room. Shikamaru idly ran a finger down the side of his pencil case, before pretending to focus on the teacher._

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

_Business._

_Class, that is._

_Naruto's gaze flittered to the teacher and away as the man paused mid-speech in annoyance, though he didn't make a move against the late blonde as he entered the classroom. He moved for his seat at the back of the classroom, and he was not surprised in the least to see Sakura, doused in floral and pink, sitting in the seat beside his. And, he supposed, he wasn't entirely surprised to see Sasuke sitting beside her._

_Both looked up at his entrance, along with the rest of the class he cared nothing for, Sakura's face broke into a smile as she turned towards him. "Oh! Naruto! How were your holidays?"_

"_Alright, thanks Sakura," he replied as he sat down beside her. Pointedly, he caught her eyes and glanced beyond her. Sakura blinked, before her glossy lips rounded in an 'o' of understanding._

"_So, Naruto, have you met Sasuke yet?" she asked as she leant back, opening the view for the boys to see each other. Naruto obliging leant forward as Sasuke did the same, revealing the same pale facial features he hadn't seen in years. The hair was different, but still dark, and seemingly as soft. His eyes were wide and trusting, happy too – and that took the cake. Naruto's heart stuttered as Sasuke smiled nervously and fluttered his fingers in a wave._

"_Hey there, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He flashed a smile, retrieving the hand quickly._

_Naruto smiled in reply, stealing himself. "Naruto Namikaze – it's a pleasure."_

_Sakura place a hand on Naruto's shoulder, rubbing it with a smile. "Naruto and I have been friends since we were the tiniest of kids, Sasuke, on account of our families being so… Well, I suppose you have to say close. He's awesome." She giggled, lifting a hand to her mouth._

_Sasuke smiled, seeming to relax now to find that the new participant was regarded so highly. "That's sweet. I don't have any friends that old. Hey, Naruto… are you one of the ones that ran out of my first class this morning?"_

"_Uh- yeah, that was me." Naruto's smile slipped. He turned away, focusing momentarily on the teacher at the head of the class. He grimaced, before looking back to the expectant pair. He smiled, abashed, a hand lifting to scratch idly at his cheek. "My friend Gaara and I had forgotten something… sorry we missed your introduction spiel."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "That's fine. I didn't say that much anyway." He shrugged, also turning to look at the teacher before glancing down at his notebook and the pen in his fingers. Sakura took this chance to grab Naruto's elbow and lean close._

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

_He looked at her, incredulous. "You really can't see who he looks like?"_

_Sakura glanced, not very subtlety to her left, watching Sasuke twirl his pen around as he, in turn, watched the business teacher who was informing them about what the text books would actually be used for over the course of the semester. Her green eyes critically flicked over key features before she gasped, quickly smothering the noise behind her hand. She turned to Naruto, eyes wide over her hand. Naruto nodded._

_Slowly, she removed the hand, placing it once more on his arm. "Oh, Naruto… I didn't even see it before you pointed it out… Are you alright? They really do look the same…"_

"_It's fine." Naruto affirmed, shaking his head. "This close, there are differences. I'll get over it, probably soon." He leaned forward, smiling. "Hey, Sasuke?"_

"_Mm?" the Uchiha returned, eyes flickering to the blond and back to the teacher._

"_Do you play any sports?"_

"_Ah, yeah actually." Sasuke blinked, turning away from the teacher. "Basketball. What about you?"_

"_Basketball, too. What period do you have sport today?" Naruto asked, and the Uchiha quickly retrieved a piece of already worn paper from his pocket. "Sixth."_

_Naruto grinned. "Me too. If you're any good, I'll let you be on my team. I'll… See you then." He winked. Then he stood, grabbing his bag before bending over and leaning close to Sakura. "I know I'm being flighty and faking too much, but I'll adjust to his presence quickly, I promise. Okay?"_

_He leaned away from her ear to look her seriously in the face, and she reached up to pat his cheek before kissing the other side lightly. She smiled gently, nodding. "Okay. Do try, though." Naruto nodded, leaving the classroom._

_Sasuke watched him go, eyebrows raised. "Is something wrong, Sakura?"_

"_Nah… nothing to worry about, Sasuke." Sakura replied, lifting a finger to her lips. She chewed one of her manicured nails idly before she withdrew her hand and smiled at Sasuke, spurring another topic conversation._

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**Author's (Very Long) Note: **One of my reviewers commented on the code names on the Akatsuki. When the Akatsuki is fully exposed in the story, as they will be, I'll be sure to explain their names and the reasoning's behind them, as well as maybe including the funny story of their forming! People loved the tension between Itachi and Konan, then later, Naruto and Konan! Naruto's anger at Sasuke isn't tempered by Itachi's presence or his own feelings, and people love the way I write him. You all understand, as a loving reviewer put it, that this is a world of kill or be killed, and it has toughened most of its survivors.

Itachi knows now just how deep his feelings for Naruto are beginning to run, but this was never a problem! The problem is how much Naruto will expose himself to Itachi – he doesn't have enough love to give anymore, and it shows. I hope you all like Sai, because he's a key character that helps Naruto greatly.

Gai and Anko are dead before the story even starts? Anko was a Healer? Shino and Kurenai are in Neji's gang? What of the rest of Hinagiku? Does Kisame know Itachi is alive and why do Akatsuki seek to destroy Bijuu?

Questions, questions, questions! All you ask is questions! Which I LOVE because it helps keep me in check – I already know everything that happens, sometimes I forget to tell you all! Yeah, the last chapter was angsty, but you all loved it, so thanks a bunch for the love!

ENOUGH ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. HERE'S MY COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER:

In this chapter we finish up with the grand ball room party, which had taken us 4 whole chapters, and been known to us for 5! That's half the goddamn story! Akane catches Naruto's earring and it is SO scandalous I could die. Tenzou appears – Don't worry about him that much, he doesn't have a star role and will probably be forgotten in the next few chapters.

The group decides to break apart and head to either their beds, a pub or, in Hinata's case, back to her father. Our lovely boys are too exhausted from the night to have any fun, I'm sorry. They haven't done the dirty deed yet, which is unto itself very surprising given their natures. But don't worry, for I release the count down. They WILL DO IT tomorrow night (story time) However, that could be two whole chapters away – it's not the next one, that's for sure. Unfortunately, shit will continue to hit the fan for the pair, but don't worry, I've pencilled out a very hot scene for you all. A warning, though, this will be the first time a lemon of my own writing will be released to the public – I'm worried!

As I've mentioned, this lemon (sexy time) COULD be skipped – but if you have trouble reading it, you WILL NOT be able to progress through the story, nor will you be able to even read the climax (pun unintended).

Anyway, blah, blah… Minato flies OFF the handle! Ah, it's gorgeous – how he just can't UNDERSTAND! I love him – he's such a prick, but would you believe he means well? He simply wants what is best for his son, and cannot understand homosexuality, but he does mean well. Don't worry, whether you like him or not, he hasn't committed his last fuck up of the story, not for a long shot! Do you all know that this story is COMPLETELY planned out, with not changes to be made? Start guessing in reviews, and be rewarded if correct!

Then – oh! How Sasuke met Naruto. And how Naruto took to the meeting. The first of many flashbacks to explain the tangled relationship that burst between them. Expect to see such flashbacks dappling through the next couple of chapters as consequences of their relationship are exposed to Itachi…

ENOUGH ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. HERE'S THE STATUS ON THE STORY ITSELF:

If you usually don't read the Author's notes, let me inform you that Possessive will have a sequel (Possessive 2: Strained Bonds) and a sidestory (Possessive Gaiden: Recurring love story) AND, as of late, I've been thinking of gracing you all with a prequel (Pre Posessive) which will actually detail every important moment in the main characters lives that leads up to the beginning of Possessive – meaning you'll get to read the struggle of the first Bijuu, more in depth stories about Itachi's time in slavery and what Akatsuki was like when they were first formed!

I hope you all are still enjoying my story, Because I'm still enjoying all of you. Read and Review!

~ Enna Scarlett Rose

**Beta's Note:**

So, hello again everyone. It's great to see you all again. It's been a while. Anyways, I loved this chapter and I hoped that you did too. Betaed while on a flight to and from Las Vegas. I can't gamble yet, so I get to buy movies off the TV at night. XD

Anyways, my Hetalia – Axis Powers/Bioshock story is coming along well. Chapter 12 was just posted and thirteen will be up on the 31st of Dec. I am also in the process of writing a Hetalia/Hogan's Heroes story. That's coming along. Lol

Check them out and don't forget to read and review! It means love!

~Lord Rebecca-Sama

**Taka**:  
**Leader **– Uchiha Sasuke  
**Healer **– Haruno Sakura  
Houzuki Suigetsu, Tenpin Juugo, Kanchi Karin, Kaguya Kimimaro.

**Original Bijuu**: The colour is the tint on their trademark Beretta guns.  
**Leader – **Yagura, Fuu's partner, Sanbi (Purple)  
**Healer –** Haku, Gaara's partner, Juubi (White)  
Namikaze Naruto, Yugito's partner, Kyuubi (Red)  
Nii Yugito, Naruto's partner, Nibi (Blue)  
Sabakuno Gaara, Haku's partner, Ichibi (Beige)  
Killer Bee, Roushi's partner, Hachibi (Brown)  
Roushi, Killer Bee's partner, Tonbi (Orange)  
Han, Utakata's partner, Gobi (Black)  
Utakata,Han's partner, Rokubi (Pink)  
Fuu, Yagura's partner, Shichibi (Green)

**Bijuu II:**  
**Leader –** Sabakuno Gaara  
**Healer –** Hyuuga Hinata  
Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru (By proxy, Chouji), Inuzuka Kiba, Sabakuno Temari, Sabakuno Kankurou.

**Kyouka**:  
**Leader – **Hyuuga Neji**  
Healer – **Yuuhi Kurenai  
Higurashi Tenten, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Gecko Hayate, Mizuki.

**Hinagiku**:  
**Leader –** Maito Gai  
**Healer –** Mitarashi Anko  
Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Kotetsu, Izumo, Sarutobi Asuma.

**Akatsuki:**  
**Leader – **Uchiha Madara / Tobi  
**Healer – **Konan, Fleur du mal, Nagato's partner  
Nagato –Pein. Konan's Partner  
Deidara – DaVinci. Sasori's partner  
Sasori – Gepetto. Deidara's partner  
Kisame – Sharkbait. Formerly Itachi's Partner  
Zetsu – Unnamed. Unpaired  
Hidan – Jack (The Ripper). Kakuzu's partner  
Kakuzu's – Methuselah. Hidan's partner


	11. Chapter 11

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

**POSSESSIVE**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto grumbled as he rolled over in his bed, instinctively turning away from the light. Itachi stirred and blinked his eyes open, lifting a hand to rub at them, flinching at the dull throbbing in his head. God, how many glasses of wine had he consumed? How many glasses of champagne? He grimaced. Whatever amount it was, it was a stupid number. He grumbled a low string of curses, lip twisting in a scowl.

Naruto shot up, eyes bleary, and looked over at him in such a startled panic that Itachi could've laughed were it not for the word that almost slipped from Naruto's slack jawed lips. "Sasu-?" He caught himself, shutting his mouth sharply before he could even finish as realization dawned in his eyes. He looked away.

Itachi stared, wide eyed and, now, wide awake. "I'm _sorry_?"

"Nothing." Naruto pushed himself up all the way. He'd been lying chest down and had shoved himself up when he'd mistaken his sleeping partner. He rolled into a seating position and threw his legs from the bed, wincing at the chill. "Nothing," he repeated without being prompted, shaking his head.

Itachi was now sitting up, watching the blonde stumble to his feet and nearly trip on the trailing leg of his pants and swear violently. Itachi winced. "Wait – Naruto, wait!" The blonde had been moving for the bathroom, but he paused as Itachi insisted.

Itachi paused as Naruto did, thinking rapidly. Naruto mistaking Itachi for Sasuke in bed implies to some extent that he'd been in the same position with Sasuke at some point, meaning he'd slept with Sasuke. Itachi had been right; they had had a sexual relationship. He winced, watching Naruto's stiff form, poised several feet away from him. "It's… its fine, alright?"

Naruto glanced behind him for a moment, puzzled, and looked at Itachi carefully. Finally, "Aa," he affirmed. His blonde head tipped once in acknowledgement. "Gomen," he apologized before disappeared into the bathroom.

Itachi sank back into the pillows. "Hunh…" He made a sound, confusing himself, even. Naruto- And… Sasuke-

Memories rose, unbidden, of the baby he'd played paddycake with. A dark haired child stumbling into a cartwheel in their luxurious backyard. That same child wrapped in an adorable Yukata for the New Year's festival. Screaming laughter as Shisui hoisted him onto his shoulders and spun in tight circles even as Mokoto shrieked in panic.

"Hunh." Naruto and Sasuke.

He rolled over again. He would stop judging, because the only dots he could connect labeled Naruto a cradle robber because he could only recall images of Sasuke from ten years ago – Naruto was by no means a cradle robber, he was only a year older than Sasuke-

Promptly, he decided he'd think about it when he wasn't mildly hung over.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Sakura hummed loudly as she slipped out of the kitchens, Ino on her heels as she carried a tray arrayed with various meats, cheeses, crackers, and dip. They arrived in a quaint little private sitting room and Ino placed the tray on the table in the centre. Sakura flopped lightly onto a couch before meticulously arranging her skirts around her. Ino busied herself by fixing up the tea as she perched on the ground beside Sakura's knee.

Sakura fondled her iPhone for a few moments before relenting and shooting through an array of Facebook updates, leaning forward every now and then to show her slave something interesting. Occasionally, the pair even laughed lightly about the updates.

They waited patiently, but it was only for a few minutes. Akane clip clopped through the door on sophisticated, expensive little heels and sat politely on the couch – though she didn't attempt to withhold the pleased sigh as she did so. Iruka followed Sakura's mother silently, almost mirroring Ino as he poured out two more cups of tea, though he did all this perched on the couch, and handed Akane her drink.

Sakura grinned as her mother finally sat down, glad the woman could relax. Ino brushed her hands quickly down her garment before gathering them in her lap, facing steadfastly away from the woman. Sakura could not withhold herself, though, as she was bursting with gossip. "Mum, did you hear? Sierra has lost half her wealth to that slave she freed and married."

Akane nodded. "Yes, I did. Her mother had a fit - nearly disowned her. He did seem like a nice young man at the time, though. He was a Namikaze Starlight, right?"

"Mhmm…" Sakura affirmed, reaching for a cracker, as well as some seasoned meat and cheese. "I thought he was rather charming, but I wouldn't have married him…" She crinkled her nose in distaste.

Akane laughed. "Yes, well, you've been raised better, Sakura. You know full well that some people will genuinely care for you, but others will only associate with you because of your money and status." Sakura grimaced, but her mother continued. "You know how to pick them, though. You know who wants to know you for you. Like Naruto, for instance…" she trailed off purposefully, watching her daughter.

Every Tuesday, before Sakura's business/management class at the best University in the city, Akane and Sakura would sit down and talk about this and that and play games ranging from simple word games, to card games, to full-blown board games. This was their afternoon mother-daughter time; Sakura was busy most nights and Akane often had business associates who hosted small parties she simply must attend. Both were comfortable with the arrangement. Why, just last week they'd delved into the kitchen and had the chef instruct them on preparing a wonderful three-tiered cake.

Today, though, what started out as pleasant immediately,_ immediately_, fell apart.

"Actually, mum…"

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that… Naruto brought it up the other night…" Inwardly, Sakura winced. Outwardly, she took a deep breath. "I… don't want… to marry Naruto."

Akane blinked, before nodding slowly. "That's… good. Because Naruto is gay- I… I think. But… but aren't you always going over to his place – staying overnight, even. I thought you two had something."

Sakura grimaced. "I rarely go to Naruto's and I've only ever stayed the night once. If you know I'm not at a friends', you just _assume_ I'm at Naruto's."

Now, this shocked Akane; her daughter wasn't like this. All this time when she thought she knew where her daughter was, she could've been anywhere. "If you're not at Naruto's, then where are you?"

"Sasuke's, mostly." Sakura shrugged. She twirled her iPhone inbetween her fingers, nervous.

"The Uchiha? I thought you'd gotten over him."

"Sasuke? Never. I don't know how you found out about Naruto, but Sasuke is the same. We're… we're just really good friends. Sasuke and I hang out all the time…" Tentatively, she revealed this information. It would be very easy now for her mother to make inquiries and find out about the nights she spends at Pandemonium, safely tucked in with her gang, as she immersed herself in the foreign dangers of the lower city – it being so fascinating, she was always drawn back.

A silence reigned. Finally, Akane broke it with a sigh. "That's a shame. Minato's been pressuring me to talk to you, too. Seems like he won't get his way." She chuckled. "Despite how good a marriage between the next two leaders of the Haruno and Namikaze corporations would have been, I suppose we shall do without."

Sakura choked on her tea.

Akane raised an eyebrow at her daughter, incorrectly perceiving her daughters reaction. "Really, Sakura, I am not that fussed. If you and Naruto aren't in a relationship, then you aren't in a relationship. I won't force the matter. I don't like that you've been going off without any form of address, though…"

Sakura laughed quickly, her high pitched voice nervous. "No, mum, don't talk like that! I'm not going to take over your corporation for decades yet! You're young and strong, you wouldn't leave before you were really old or really sick – heaven forbid!"

"I don't know, Sakura. I've been thinking of handing the company over to you after you graduate from University…" Akane watched carefully as her daughter paled. "Is something wrong? Sakura?"

"No, no I just-"

Sakura paused, biting her lip and looking to the side, out the window where the weak sun shone on some carefully trimmed, winter roses. Akane frowned, worried. "If you don't want to talk about it-"

Naruto's calm voice cut through Sakura's mind _'You have to tell her eventually.'_

Sakura breathed deeply, steadying herself. "No, no… I do. Want to talk about it. Or, I mean, I should… Mum, I don't… I don't _want_ to take over the company."

Akane laughed, "What do you mean, 'I don't want to take over the company'? Of course you do, Sakura!"

"No, I really don't," Sakura replied, her voice soft and low, eyes cast down as she nervously flicked a lock of hair behind her ear, thankful as Ino rested her shoulder against her knee in silent support. "I… I want to travel the world and play the violin in Kushina's orchestra and meet people and-"

"Sakura!" Akane cut in sharply, and Sakura flinched. Seeing this, Akane softened. "Where did all this come from? Now you know I only let you learn violin so you would focus more on your school work – especially your business classes!"

"I know, mum, but I-" Sakura gulped. "I don't want to run a company," she whispered.

"Well, you will," Akane spoke, calm. "You will, and you'll do a lovely job, and I won't take no for an answer."

Sakura gaped at her. "Aren't you listening? I don't want-"

"I don't care that you don't want to, Sakura, because you have to!"

It was about here that Sakura noticed that tears had welled up in her eyes and began streaming down her face. She lifted her arm, blotting at them with her sleeve as sobs welled within her. But she was angry, and she stood, glaring at her mother.

"You never listen to what I say, or what I want. I don't want your stupid company – I want nothing to do with it! So you can keep it, and leave me alone!" She turned, running from the room. Ino was quick to scramble after her.

Akane sat, stunned. There was no way that her daughter had just yelled at her. No way that her daughter had denied running the company. And no way that Sakura had ever spoken such words to her,

'_Leave me alone!'_

Iruka shifted, making himself known as he placed his tea down, before carefully removing Akane's mug from her slack, shocked grip. She turned to him, blinking back sudden tears. "Oh, Iruka, what am I going to do with her?"

The gentle, young man sighed. "I don't know, Akane. But you _haven't_ ever asked her if she wanted the company."

"She's been born and_ raised_ to want the company! Why should I have to ask?" Akane frowned, linking her hands tightly.

"I don't know, Akane. If I may say, though, I think you need to relax." Iruka stood, walking towards the door. "I'll send for that new slave, Asuma."

"No, don't," she called. "No, I've already sent him back – he wasn't what I was looking for." She made a beckoning gesture and Iruka shut the door, flicking the lock. He walked back towards her, kneeling before her and resting a hand over one of her own. He closed his eyes as she gently ran a knuckle along his scar, before his gentle hands rose to twine in her fine pink locks.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Sakura furiously threw her books into her bag, wondering if it would be worth a further argument to skip her class today. She threw the bag onto her bed as she finished shoving things into it before spinning to the bathroom and throwing on her makeup, having difficulty as she found she couldn't keep her hands from shaking.

She returned to her bedroom and paused. Ino sat beside her bag on the bed, and from the look of it, she knew the girl had arranged things much more neatly for her. Ino looked up as Sakura left her bathroom and smiled hesitantly, weary of an angry Sakura.

But she'd calmed down, seeing this. Seeing Ino, like fricking always, taking care of her and helping her in little ways. She came forward and gripped Ino's hand, swinging it lightly with a smile. "Thanks." Ino grinned.

"No problem, Sakura." Seeing the lack of anger, she pulled the slighter form against her for a friendly hug. "Now, get to class. Sasuke's gunna sit there and look out the window if you don't remind him to pay attention."

Sakura giggled before nodding. She picked up her bag and – feeling much better – willed herself to ignore her anger at her mother until later. She skipped from the building to her waiting limo, which sped off for the University.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Naruto's knife flashed quickly as he slid it across the cutting board, dropping the chopped potatoes in the pot. Itachi watched on in amusement, smirking. And he kept chuckling. "Manual labour. In the kitchen. Noblesse oblige, I suppose."

Naruto scowled as Kakashi, pealing carrots, barked out a laugh. "Shut it. Just because you haven't been _stupid_ enough-" The blonde emphasised the word with a solid chop. "- to make a bet against Ichiraku yet."

Itachi shook his head. "He wins a bet against his master, but he doesn't ask for freedom or niceties; he asks his master to peel and cut potatoes."

"It builds character," Kakashi and Naruto chimed blandly.

Kakashi chuckled, glancing up from his carrot detail to look at Itachi. "Ichiraku is of the opinion that manual labour is good for one's character. Lose a bet - which you will lose, make no mistake – and you are on veggie detail. Not that he needs help, mind you. Ichiraku always has meals ready on time, ten staff or no staff."

"Maybe I should get him some more staff…" Naruto muttered, focusing on the spuds.

A few minutes pass in comfortable silence, sans the clatter of sharp knives on cutting boards and the solid sounds of food being manoeuvred. Itachi shuffled on the counter, grimacing and letting out a small grunt at his discomfort, causing Naruto to look up. He raised a brow. "That counter looks uncomfortable for your boney ass." He smirked as Kakashi snickered, this time to the scowling Uchiha's expense. "Why don't you go read a book or something – you didn't sleep much last night, go have a rest."

As if summoned by Naruto's words, Itachi smothered a yawn. "Mm… that might be a good idea. Wake me in a couple of hours if I'm not up."

"Mhmm," Naruto affirmed as Itachi hopped off the counter and left.

It didn't take very long for Naruto to give up with a sigh and a clatter as he put the knife down. "What is it, Kakashi?" he asked in exasperation, bracing his arms on the counter.

"Nothing." Kakashi replied, turning his nose away and trying to appear innocent.

"What is it?" Naruto growled.

Kakashi was silent for a few moments, gazing at his carrots seriously. "You haven't slept with him yet."

Naruto stiffened minutely, before slowly releasing his breath. "No, I haven't."

Kakashi looked at him sideways now, waiting for an explanation. When such a thing wasn't forthcoming, he prompted: "Even you know that that is very unlike you. And while I don't mean to shove his slavery rank in his face, it's also very unlike him."

"Mm…" Naruto hmmed, not looking back. They stayed like that for a while until Kakashi almost gave up, when Naruto spoke. "There's something about him… I don't have the urge to shove him into bed with me. Don't get me wrong, I do want to fuck him, but… I can't bring myself to rush. It _is_ strange."

Kakashi paused, before very tentatively asking. "Do you think it's because you like him…?"

"Well, of course I li-" Naruto froze. He turned to look at Kakashi, frowning. After a few moments, his eyes hardened and he straightened. "No," he said simply. He pushed the cutting board away and stalked out of the room.

Kakashi stared after him, before slouching to lean his elbow on the counter and his chin on his palm, sole eye wide. "Well shit…"

Naruto rubbed his hand across his mouth as he fle – left the kitchen. He paced quickly up the stairs, fluttered for a moment with confusing, seemingly out-of-the-blue indecision, before opening the door. Itachi looked up from the couch and his book. Naruto only reached for his keys and left once more, without a word.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Sakura exited the limo smoothly, idly waving goodbye to the pleasant driver as the sleek vehicle drove off. With gentle claps of her heels, she walked down the cement pathway, ignoring those that gazed after her. It wasn't long before she reached the student car park where he was already waiting, storing the ticket in his wallet as he exited the three story garage.

"Sasuke!" she called in greeting, smiling and waving. He looked up, smirking, and turned his steps towards her. As he approached, she lifted her arms and he had no choice but to walk into the hug with a chuckle. Finally she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and they turned towards the University main hall.

"Morning, Sakura," he said as she let him go. "Did you finish reading the chapter on Mergers?"

Sakura huffed, slipping her arm around his cutely as they walked down the halls – they weren't a couple, but this simple move did two things: one, pleased Sakura to be so close to the old time friend and two, kept the worst of their admirers from advancing on them.

"Yes, but only just. I left it until the last minute and almost fell asleep three times! Thank god I had Ino, she kept pinching me to keep me awake!"

Sasuke chuckled again, and Sakura scowled, for she knew he would have done all the work in a timely fashion. She glared at the wise ass as he smirked back knowingly. They continued on, and after a few minutes, she spoke, considerably more morose, "I told mum I didn't want to marry Naruto this morning."

Sasuke shrugged. "It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah… she took it well." She paused for a long moment, almost as if the conversation had ended. Then, suddenly, "I also told her I didn't want to inherit her company."

That made Sasuke pause, stopping midway down the hall, her grip on his arm bringing her to a stop as well – face carefully tilted to hide amongst her bangs. Sasuke was frowning. "Oh god… what happened?"

Sakura sniffed, brushing a hand along her cheek. "She insists. I have to take over. I have to take over, almost as if… almost as if it were my _r__ai__son d'être_, Sasuke!" Her mouth twisted unhappily around the foreign words. She looked up at him, eyes glittering. "That's not what I want, you know that! I want to travel, and explore, and play my music… most especially play my music. Music makes everything better, even the morose crooning of a violin can cheer a person. Kushina says I can join her orchestra whenever I choose. I'm just so afraid because mum will _hate_ me!"

She turned and grasped his shirt, burying her face in it as she tried to contain herself. Her friend's arms rose, their comforting weight helping to still her shaking shoulders. He huffed an annoyed sigh, not at her but at Akane, as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "You should play your music, to hell with your mother. She can't force you to do anything. If she threatens to leave you on a street corner, you know how many people you can turn to: myself, and even Naruto." His mouth twisted at the final words, but he kept his feelings from his voice, despite how much she knew of their relationship.

"She means the world to me, but she just doesn't understand. Did you hear about how much Naruto has been fighting with Minato?" She pulled back, smiling gently at first, but then letting worry take over. "It's almost a screaming match between them, and he's even slapped Naruto-" Sasuke's fist clenched in anger. Quickly, he flexed it until it relaxed, refocusing on her words and ignoring his slip. "- plus he found out Naruto's in a gang! He hasn't done anything about, well, _anything_ yet, but Naruto admits that it keeps him awake sometimes, the idea of just how Minato will crack down on him when the time comes."

She shook her head. "I know you don't like me talking about him, but there are some things that you do need to hear, and-" she paused.

Now Sasuke almost always wore his collars up, not because he was a dickhead, and maybe to look cool (which he certainly did) but mostly to hide the ever increasing array of scars accumulating on his neck – no thanks to Naruto, of course. Now, though, Sakura could see a shiny new scar – red and puffy and not fully healed.

"When did you get that, Sasuke?" He blinked at her as she suddenly changed the subject, lifting a hand to follow her gaze and frowning.

"A while ago." He turned away from her. "It's an old one that started bothering me the other night."

She grabbed his arm. "Don't lie to me, Sasuke," she warned. "I've never seen that scar before."

"I'm not," he said smoothly as they slipped into the classroom, sliding into his usual seat in the front. Sakura harrumphed, purposefully ignoring him and stalking up the stairs to talk to Gaara. The red head was idly perched on the desk, looking through his bag, but he looked up curiously as Sakura approached. He straightened as he saw the thundercloud hanging over her head.

She wasted no time, "When was the last time Bijuu fought Taka?" She glared, coming to rest with her hands on her hips challengingly.

Garra raised an eyebrow before his lips twitched. "That's right – you weren't there, were you? It was a few weeks ago."

Sakura fumed, glaring at the back of Sasuke's head for a moment before she harrumphed and took Gaara's seat – where he had been intending to sit as soon as he'd finished with his bag. "Bastard."

Gaara shrugged, leaving the bag alone before turning around to rest fully against the desk, crossing his arms. "It was a bit of a split second grudge match – I'm not surprised he didn't invite you. He has a tendency to only let you come when there is, I dunno," he rolled his wrist in a gesture of annoyance as he grappled for the word. "A certain level of expected civility. As in, provided there isn't any particularly hostile reason for us to be fighting."

"Grudge match?" she had been twirling a lock of her in her irritation, but paused to look back at Gaara. "Why? Between who?"

Gaara snorted. "Naruto and Sasuke, of course. I suppose you were there when Naruto bought the slave from Orochimaru, Itachi?" Sakura nodded. "He's Sasuke's older brother, apparently. Sasuke didn't like that Naruto now owns his brother, or something." Gaara shrugged, noncommittal, but watched her reaction carefully.

"They're brothers? I only thought they were related, you know how big the Uchiha family used to be. But wait, Sasuke told me his brother was dead – that he died quite a while ago, in fact."

Gaara nodded. "That was what he knew for a long time." He looked at her strangely before speaking once more, glancing slyly at the back of Sasuke's head several rows ahead of them. "He was told a truth shortly after he and Naruto broke up."

"_A_ truth?" Sakura caught it.

"Well… Sasuke's uncle-" Garra began. Already, Sakura straightened in anger. While Sasuke still might love the bastard, she could never see past the revealed history he had with Naruto and Gaara. "Yeah, Madara told Sasuke that Itachi was behind his families massacre and that he was now in slavery, courtesy of the leaders of Akatsuki – obviously at the specific request by his uncle. So, while not wanting to kill Itachi, Madara and Nagato felt he'd simply done something too wrong, and sentenced him to that.

Now, it's true enough that Itachi is in slavery, but Naruto told me the other night that he was dubious about whether or not he'd killed his family, and about whether or not both leaders of Akatsuki were involved in the decision making about him." The lecturer had entered the room as he spoke and had been just about to speak, organized and ready at the head of the podium, when Sasuke's hand slammed down on his desk.

He turned, glaring fiercely at Gaara. Sakura stiffened in her seat, surprised – she never saw Sasuke that angry. "Gaara…" he spoke, his tone low and harsh. The warning was clear – Sasuke had heard every word and was now telling them to shut up.

Gaara raised a brow. "Sit down, Uchiha, you're making a scene." Sasuke took a step to walk around his desk, threatening. Gaara stood from leaning against his desk, bracing his arms wide across the empty desk in front of him. "Your childish school truce with Naruto doesn't apply to me, nor does it apply here."

Sakura gasped at Gaara's words. "Sasuke, sit down!" she snapped quickly.

Sasuke bristled for a moment before grudgingly returning to his seat. Gaara stared at Sakura expectantly as the lecture began. She watched the professor, idly scribbling in her notebook, but her other hand clamped tight on one of her skirt edges. After many minutes, she spoke, softly. "He still hasn't told you? About the truce?"

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Naruto breathed a sigh as he switched gears, his sleek black vehicle crooning as it accelerated to quite a lovely speed. He relaxed in his ergonomic seat and reveled in the smooth maneuvers he executed as he zipped around the outside of the city, avoiding day traffic but purposefully reaching high speed areas.

But… despite his natural intent on high speed streets and low traffic areas, he paid absolutely no mind to where exactly he was going. He just drove, as he was prone to do. It must've been half an hour, at least, before he started to register street names – he slowed, recognizing the suburbs. He quickly turned city bound, coming at it from the lower city's suburbs. Easily, he found the small alleyway and turned into it, crammed one-way between two massive, grayscale apartment buildings.

He emerged beside a park loaded with trees and large enough to be called a reserve by some. He crawled along until he turned a corner. Half-way down this street he slowed to a stop in the middle of it, but without fear. No one was around, no lights were on, and no noise was loud enough to pierce the barrier of his vehicle. The sun, at least right here, was blocked by the peak of one of the abandoned buildings.

No one lived in any of the complexes that surrounded the large reserve. He had made sure of it. He pulled over slowly, gliding to a stop. Absently, he exited the vehicle and meandered towards the reserve. He walked slowly up a sloping hill, fingers grazing a worn sign –

_Gaara slowed as they reached the bottom suddenly, realising that he was dead meat since he couldn't catch Fuu, and contemplat__ed__ turning around to run away from them. Naruto, who had been right behind him, swore loudly as he dodged to the side, managing to not only knock Gaara off his feet, but also clip his shoulder on a large sign that read 'Osbourne Park'. Fuu dwindled to a stop by the entrance, turning around only to burst into panted laughter as she watched the sprawled Gaara begin to crawl to his feet in a daze and Naruto apologising profusely while trying to stifle his own laughter _–

He flinched, withdrawing the hand. Still his gaze roved along the buildings, alighting on one not unique in any way, on one window no different than any of the others, empty and lifeless. He paused by the sign and stood there for several long moments, lost in memories of the teal haired woman with bright orange eyes… of all of them, in their various ages, with their various moods, and their cacophony of voices, high and low, of reason and nonsense…

He came back to himself, blinking. He glanced behind him, at the car, then ahead of him, and climbed on up the hill. He perched on the root of an ancient tree on the peak of the hill, feet lost in the tall grass. He rested his forehead against the harsh bark of the comforting tree, and let himself remember…

_A party, not someone immediately tied to them, Naruto couldn't even remember who. But most of them had been there. Wait… no, Hinata hadn't been there. He remembered because, as they'd sat down together at that point in time, those had been the first words he'd said…_

"_Her father wanted her to be present at a business dinner." Gaara had snorted, replying to Naruto's question. Events such of these, lively and with a splattering of alcohol, always saw the pair a few moments to converse with each other._

_Naruto shook his head. "Poor girl. Dinner meetings already. Dad won't be involving me for at least another __five__ years, or so I hope." Gaara rolled his eyes at the blonde, who chucked. Unspoken, Gaara had commented on the fact that his father would _never_ be inviting him to any business dinners._

_A chiming, pleasant laugh, across the room, caught both their attention and they looked up to see Sasuke, cutely biting lightly on a crooked pointing finger, trying vainly to stifle his laughter at Kiba, who was grinning ear to ear, undoubtedly revelling in the retelling of some joke or piece of news._

_Naruto, as he was now, caught and held Gaara's attention. The blonde hardly noticed how relaxed the scene made him, how the image gently curled the corners of his mouth, how his eyes took on a soft light Gaara had been hard pressed to locate the past few years. And maybe it was the bright drink in his hand that he drank from that spurred him on, but Gaara spoke._

"_You like him."_

_Naruto blinked. He'd also been nursing a brightly colored drink. He looked at Gaara with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I like him, Gaara."_

"_No." Gaara shook his head firmly. "You_ like_ him."_

_Naruto frowned, though Gaara's meaning was received. He looked to Sasuke again, studiously this time, and noted the way his hand flickered about as he explained something, how the right side of his lips seemed to pick up slightly higher when he smiled, how the dark hairs at the nape of his neck curled slightly. And then he looked to Gaara._

_Then he leant back, and sighed. "Might be the case Gaara. Certainly possible."_

"_Not possible." Gaara pressed. "You like him. I can see it. You look at him like you did Sensei -" Naruto flinched. "Except softer, and with more care… Kind of like you treated Haku, sans the brotherly in 'brotherly love'."_

_Gaara usually didn't bring up the past – it hurt them both bitterly and they'd learnt to ignore it. So, Naruto had to wonder just how potent Gaara's drinks had been. But… "I suppose so. I wonder if he's gay."_

"_Bitch, please," Gaara purred. Naruto couldn't help it. He broke down, trying at first to hide it, but quickly giving way as the strong, bubbling laughter continued to flow. Gaara shook his head sadly, blushing, as his friend doubled over suddenly with a hiss of pain, cheeks wet, but still continued to laugh._

_Gaara wasn't gay. But if that wasn't the _gayest_ thing he'd ever said! And the way he'd said it!_

_Across the room, Sasuke smiled softly to see his closest friend so joyous. Idly, he rubbed his finger around the rim of his glass, thinking… Then he shook his head and refocused on Temari, who had just walked up to him and Kiba._

A smile fluttered across Naruto's face briefly as he remembered that night. Yes, he'd fallen hard for Sasuke – a reincarnation of Haku, a gentle soul. And look where it had gotten him. His smile fell as his lips twisted into a scowl. Sasuke was no longer innocent, but tainted, and their relationship was so damaged they pointed guns at each other – and pulled the trigger.

No. he wasn't about to let himself fall again. Not to Itachi, who bears the same name as the other two men that now make his life a living hell. Itachi would break him. If Naruto let Itachi in, the man would break him. That's all there was to it. And Naruto couldn't afford to be broken again, as the next time would surely be the last.

He smoothed a hand across his mouth, smothering the scowl and hiding his thoughts. No. Itachi would be kept at arms length, he would be treated like the other slaves. He would stay for a year and then be shipped out once more. No ifs, ands or buts.

There was a foul taste in his mouth as he walked back down the hill towards his car, but he ignored it.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Gaara stared at Sakura expectantly as the lecture began. She watched the professor, idly scribbling in her notebook, but her other hand clamped tight on one of her skirt edges. After many minutes, she spoke, softly. "He still hasn't told you? About the truce?"

"No, he hasn't," Gaara said bluntly.

She winced. "It's still not my place, Gaara. Ask him yourself."

Gaara shook his head. "He won't tell me a thing and you know it." Sakura's lips stayed taught and he sighed, looking away.

It had happened one day, shortly after Taka was formed. School had become dangerous, Sasuke's "new" friends not even waiting for a reason before smashing into them, brawls breaking out every other period – Sasuke trying to prove himself to the otherwise leader of Taka, Suigetsu, as well as Naruto and Gaara; trying to prove that he was strong.

Gaara hadn't been there that day, but apparently what had happened was Suigetsu, walking with Sasuke, had thrown a punch at the passing Naruto, who had viciously shoved him back, right in to the Uchiha. Then the pair had flown at each other, Sakura slipping from Naruto's side to restrain Sasuke as the sounds of a genuine, true blue brawl brought cheering students running. It was the fiercest fight so far, all the others had only been quick shoves and a short retaliation – usually Naruto and Gaara, even if they were the main participants, were quick to pull themselves or other Bijuu back. Suigetsu, always an instigator, wasn't slow to pull his boys or Karin back either, especially Sasuke. Sakura, too, was quick to step bravely between the warring parties, the gangsters weary of her hidden strength.

So while Sakura held onto Sasuke, Suigetsu and Naruto flew at each other in a rage – Naruto still simmering over the gruesome ending to his and Sasuke's relationship, Suigetsu fed up with Sasuke still loving Naruto and wanting the attention himself. Needless to say, they tore into each other.

The fight lasted several long minutes and had swiftly carried itself outside – down a set of stairs! – Before the teachers had finally arrived. The pair were rather battered, Suigetsu only slightly more so – Gaara knew Naruto would never fight someone his own age properly, even if it was the man that had then been trying to covet Sasuke's attention.

They were hauled (marched, actually, as you wouldn't haul students of this caliber around) off to the principal's office, and Sasuke and Sakura set about wiping away blood as they waited. Soon the pair was called into the office where a long discussion was held.

Gaara knew, though Sasuke and Sakura didn't, that Suigetsu, being realized as the fight starter and also of a much lesser social standing then Naruto himself, was about to be expelled, when Naruto jumped in for him. Just like that. The principal was talked around with Naruto's authority and Naruto soon bade a few minutes alone with Suigetsu before they returned to the classes that had started. The principal left. Sasuke and Sakura had dived at the door to hear what was going on, but still couldn't.

Naruto had then told Suigetsu that his helping him was not to be mentioned to Sasuke (mutually agreed) and that Suigetsu was to take care of Sasuke – from this was born a grudging respect between the two. Naruto had obviously had no hopes of ever reviving their relationship. He had then asked Suigetsu to leave and send in Sasuke.

From that point on, Gaara knew little about. Suigetsu and Sakura were somehow roped back into the conversation, a conversation that ended all fighting between Bijuu and Taka at school. None let slip of the agreement – it had almost been forgotten since they'd left school, but even Gaara knew there was some clause that would soon come to light – a ticking time bomb that he wanted fiercely to know of. When the four had left the office, Gaara had just appeared. Naruto and Sasuke wore a smirk and a grin each, Suigetsu frowning worriedly with Sakura looking pale and drawn. They held in their hands a small slip of paper each and that was it – he'd never gotten a hold of the piece of paper to find out what it said.

This agreement was referred to as the Doomsday Agreement.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Kushina was just finishing up her conversation with the new pianist, when her phone began to ring. She frowned, wondering who it was – almost everyone knew not to call her during orchestra practice times. Flipping it open, she glanced at the caller Id and blinked. She swung round in the direction of her office as she flagged her concertmistress down for an added five minutes to the break is she ran overtime, lifting the phone to her ear. "Minato?" she asked.

"_Kushin__a,"_ was the blunt reply.

Shaking her head as she shut the door to her small office behind her, she frowned down the phone line. "What can I do for you?"

"_You are sleeping with that slave of Naruto's, correct?_" Kushina straightened at the snappish tone and formal language, eyebrows furrowing.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am. And his name is Kakashi," she snapped back, irritated.

"_Is it his fault, then? That Naruto thinks he's…_" Kushina smirked quickly to realise he still had trouble even saying the word, but he got there. "…_Thinks he's gay? That slave has been with us for at least __two__ years… I swear, if he has done anything untoward against our son…_"

"What? You mean like sleep with him?" Kushina bit her lip, wondering if she was digging Kakashi's grave if she replied that they had, in fact, slept with each other. She mentally shrugged, dodging the bullet. "He wouldn't have been the first guy Naruto's slept with."

The silence that followed was very, very strong and had Kushina slowly straightening in her chair. "_… Excuse me?_" Minato asked softly. Kushina flinched.

"_You mean to say that he has… in the past, he's…_" it sounded as if he turned from the phone for a moment, but when he returned, he snapped at her. "_And you've known about it all this time?_"

"Of course! I'm his mother, he tells me everything!" Kushina's hand ran worriedly across the desk, snatching up a note pad it ran into as she pulled it onto her lap, fingers twisting erratically around the top sheet of coloured paper.

"_And you didn't do anything about it…? God… tch, Dammit Kushina! What kind of mother are you supposed to be?_" Minato's voice growled.

"_Excuse_ me? I'm the kind of mother that lets her son be who he is!" she exclaimed, laughing quickly.

"_He is not like that_!"

"Open your goddamn eyes, Minato! You always were blind, but never towards your own son! He's known he was gay for years, and he's known just as long that he could never tell you because this is how you would react!" she shouted through the phone, rising quickly to her feet, curved edges of the notepad sending it rolling along the floor away from her.

Silence met her.

"Minato," she breathed a sigh, rubbing her hand along her brow. "I can't tell you to get over this… but if you push this matter, if you don't come to terms with it and soon, you WILL create a rift between the two of you that will not be fixed! I don't care what you think about gays, I don't care that you have trouble understanding your son now, but understand that anything, no, _everything_ you do, now that he has told you, will be seen as your reaction. Whether it's completely ignoring him or bumping up his allowance, everything will be analysed – he needs you to acknowledge him – not understand, but acknowledge that he isn't what you thought he was, but only in the smallest but oh so crucial of ways.

"I… I don't know what else I can do to… to tell help you through this. There is no problem here, just you and your stubborn, set ways. And… I can't tell you how to get past this. I can only tell you that you need to." She sighed once more. "This is the twenty first century, Minato. Nobody even blinks if a naked slave is rushing around a rich man's mansion with bunny ears on, or if you sit down to a meal with colleagues while the scantily clad slaves serve delicacies… sex is so ignored in this day and age and, really, homosexual relations are as common now as snow is on your average winter night."

"_They are not that common, and they are not that well regarded in our society. It. Is. Wrong_."

"Yeah – the same way slavery is wrong." Kushina snorted, hanging up.

She glared at the phone angrily for a few moments, before gently placing it down on her desk, letting her shoulders slump.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Naruto drove home, turning on the radio to have something to listen to and rolling down the window a crack to enjoy the crisp breeze. He let go of his thoughts, shoving them to the side to be ignored. He really didn't want to be tied down by them at the moment. Or at all, really.

He parked his car out front, thinking he'd maybe eat dinner out that evening… despite how much time he'd spent on those thrice cursed potatoes. He opened the door to his room, dropping his keys in place before… pausing.

Slowly, he crept forward. Itachi lay sprawled along the couch, one arm drooping over the edge and his book dropped on the floor. Naruto came forward and knelt, gently picking up the book.

Knowing he was making a mistake, but unable to help himself, he looked towards the man's face. Pale and soft with sleep, his dark bangs hanging over his eyes and gentle breath shifting the strands back and forth.

Naruto didn't know how long he perched there, just looking.

Out of the blue, he lifted a hand, reaching forward.

After a moment, he retracted the hand, stood, and left the room. Black strands continued to rest across Itachi's face, and Naruto's eyes were hard as he left his side. He would not let this man-

Do what…?

Regardless… he wouldn't allow it.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Sakura slid into the limo, grinning at Ino who sat opposite, shiny pink violin case lying across her lap. "Awesome." Sakura grinned at her slave as she slid into place. As the door was closed behind her and, soon after, the limo took off with unique directions.

"Awesome," Sakura affirmed without being prompted, and Ino narrowed her gaze slightly, weary of her master. "Oh don't look at me like that, Ino. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Ino shifted, crouching to come to sit by her master, leaving the violin case behind. Her eyes shined with worry. "She'll kill you, Sakura."

Sakura's grin flickered, failing. A silence stretched over the vehicle. Tentatively, Sakura's hand moved, reaching and grasping the one on Ino's lap before holding it between them. She rested her head against the blonde's shoulder, and let out a sigh.

"Yes, but I have to."

It was only a short ride from the university to Kushina's studio.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

There was a knock on the door. Kushina's head shot up from the hands and she blinked, wondering if she'd fallen asleep. She looked at her watch as she blearily stood – she'd killed half an hour, but there was still five minutes before rehearsing began again.

She rounded the desk and opened the door, somewhat surprised to see the pink haired girl and her slave standing before her. "Sakura… what can I do for you?"

"I've decided; I want to join."

Kushina blinked. "Seriously? What about your mother?"

Sakura's head tilted slightly as her grin stayed in place. "Fuck her."

Kushina choked.

Sakura laughed, reaching forward to pat the woman on her back. "I supposed I don't mean that. But, really, this decision has nothing to do with her. It's something I want and it's something I'm going to have to take for myself, whether she likes it or not.

Kushina looked at the girl, brushing a tear from her eye as she straightened. "That's –ahem!- that's good, I suppose. I just hope this decision doesn't come around and bite you in the ass." She looked to Ino, or to the pink violin case she held. "Would you like to join in on rehearsals now, then? I gave you our repertoire book, didn't I…?"

"I know them all." Sakura beamed.

"Wonderful!" Kushina clapped her hands, closing her office door behind her and leading the girl to their practice room. Sakura beamed as she was introduced to the concert mistress, or the Violin's first chair. She grinned even larger as Kushina didn't even bother placing her in second row, but moved her in directly behind the first chair, even if it might've only been for this session. As the instruments were lifted and notes crooned through the air, Kushina smiled to see the girl so immersed in her element, as her eyes flickered beneath half mast, from Kushina to the first chair, for direction and timing. Perfect, as she always knew the pinkette would be.

As the first piece slowed to a finish, Sakura had to duck her head and wipe away some tears before she looked to Ino. The blonde held her hands to her mouth, her own eyes tearing in the wake of beautiful music, and at the image of Sakura sitting in one of those chairs. Tasted, now, Kushina knew the girl would never leave her music behind, and knew that Ino would keep her strong against her mother.

She lifted her hand for another piece, tapping her conductor's baton lightly to attract attention.

**~X~ .P. ~X~**

Later that afternoon, Itachi found himself lying on the blonde's carpet staring at the ceiling. Naruto was typing away on his laptop, doing god knows what. They hadn't spoken about the night before, or even that morning, though there'd been a little bit of tension earlier when Naruto had returned from wherever the hell he'd gone, but both seemed at peace with whatever had occurred. Maybe he'd ignored the whole experience, or maybe he was silently puzzling over it. Itachi didn't know. He did know, however, one thing…

"I'm bored." He sighed. Yes, it was childish, but they had done absolutely nothing that day, and it was starting to get on the elder's nerves. Naruto glanced over his laptop, a lopsided smirk on his face coupled with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, then, what would you like to do?" He asked.

"Haven't a clue." Itachi moaned. He pulled himself up, walking over to the bed to throw himself on it with a huff. Hopefully an incentive to have the blonde follow him over. Naruto smirked at him again, shaking his head mockingly. Itachi growled, shifting, frowning when an uncomfortable lump beneath him made itself known.

He rolled over, scrambling blindly and retrieving the object that he'd been lying on. He came back with Naruto's wallet, a wonderful thing of dark leather, with white stitching and a metal N on the front. He opened it in a bored manner, and was met with 200 dollars. He wasn't interested, and started looking through the cards: a Platinum Timezone card, Gametraders membership card, driver's license (car, motorbike and heavy vehicles), two debit cards, a flashy looking credit card, library card, and an organ donor identification card.

He attacked the loose pieces of paper next: a male stripper's business card, a worn photo of a long haired brunette, as well as a younger Naruto and Gaara, a few other trivial notes; dates, times, places, people and phone numbers. He found a piece of paper, surprised by its thickness, and unfolded it.

He ended up with a whole A4 piece of paper. It was a plain printout of the month of October, and the only editing was the thick red circle that surrounded a date. The 8th of October. "Oi… Naruto. What's this?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the boy, who looked up, catching sight of the sheet and frowning. "Just… an important reminder. Something between your brother and me…" He turned back to his laptop, slipping it closed, muttering to himself. "…it's this year, isn't it?"

He shook his head, looking back up. "Nothing special, really…" then he blinked. "What _are_ you doing in my wallet anyway?"

Itachi smiled in reply, putting the piece of paper away. "Nothing special..," he replied cheekily. Naruto looked about to reply, when he blinked. Putting the closed laptop to the side, he pulled out his phone. Itachi fell back onto the bed with a huff, unimpressed.

"Moshi moshi, Gaara," Naruto spoke, lifting the phone to his ear. He stood, turning to look out the window, absorbing the bright colours that splayed across the sky at this late hour. "Oh? Really? Sounds like fun… I've been needing to let off some steam." He smirked, perching on the couch's arm. "Hmm? Oh yeah, definitely. I'll see you soon then."

He closed the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. Itachi looked up as the blonde walked over to the bed, leaning against one of its tall posts. "You said you were bored, right?" He asked, smirking. Itachi nodded, sitting up. "Well, Kyouka has just challenged Bijuu to a fight. You game?" he challenged the Uchiha, smirking.

Itachi looked at him for a long moment, before a smirk slowly curled his lips. "Definitely," he nodded.

** ~X~ .P. ~X~ **

**Author's Note: **Yay! God, this chapter alone took forever, didn't it? Let's see if I can write a short note this time… So! Sakura! Welcome to her life. Suffice to say, wether we like it or not, she is a main character in this story. Because this fic definitely is about Team 7's genin, grown up and tough as they are, and the relationships they're forming during this trying time.

So, a lot about her situation. Sakura is in fighting with her mother, but still studying dutifully, while Akane turns to Iruka for comfort, her trusted slave. Also in this chapter, Naruto ponders over his supposed budding relationship with Itachi – and how he refuses, absolutely, to let it go any further. Sakura and Gaara reveal the Doomsday Agreement, a truce from a few years ago that threatens them even now – did Naruto, too, bring it to light at the end of this chapter?

How Sasuke reacts to hearing about Naruto… Does he care for him yet? But… fighting so viciously against him chapters ago… What do you think is going on?

Here's my Beta's predictions for the future: "Well, I think Minato is going to get all pissy at Naruto and then later accidentally catch them making out then Itachi will get sent away and Orochimaru will get him again and rape him...Wait, this is a bad story line. Ummm okay, scratch that _ Minato will be all pissed off still. He's not gonna accept it. And Sakura's mom is gonna be pissed too, and then her mom and minato will have a 'why is my kid rebeling against their loving parent' sob fest. And then sleep with each other to make themselves feel better and then they will get married and Sakura and Naruto will be forced to live together and be half-brother and sister. I think I should stop before this gets even more crazy XXD."

Part of the reason I love her so. She's right, in so far that Minato will get worse yet before he gets better, but for now he's just going to stick it out, angsting in the background. Orochimaru is… umm… Well. Beka's ideas of the story lend to the idea that I might only be halfway or a third of the way through it. But I'm actually only an eighth, if that. Orochimaru will play up again soon, make no mistake, but he's definitely gunna be the first enemy to lose. Akane and Minato will not be getting lovey dovey, Akane has Iruka – and that is an important fact!

This is Beka's prediction, and my thoughts on it. What do you guts think will be coming up next? Granted its possible that, even now, you don't know enough about everything to make incredibly accurate guesses, vague ones have got to have some truth!

Now, some review replies: A grand welcome to _Shi-Toyu_, who berated me with lengthy praise after finding us after the release of the last chapter. I love her, and I hope she tolerates my ever persistent lateness and continues to love this story. _AnjoRemix _liked how Sasuke and Naruto first met, which I also have a particular soft spot for – the confusion and pain that runs rampant at this one day of school is really interesting. Welcome to _lilanimefan247_, who reviewed every chater as she caught up, even with only a few words :P Love to_ Ivy Raven _who dealt out a lovely shot of praise that boasted her love of Sakura who she – like most! – usually dislike. I hope you tolerated this chapter *bows*. The same goes for _7thDwarf_, who made me grin and blush with their polite and honest comments. I hope those with me from the beginning are still by my side, _Narya-Vilya_ and _Felnore_ alongside my beta, who have been with me since August 2010. I will keep writing this, no matter how long it takes!

~ Enna Scarlett Rose

Hey, everyone, sorry for the wait. It was partly my fault. I take forever to beta. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, and check out my fanfiction stuff, I have some good stories too. There's a new Hogan's Heroes story I posted and a bunch of Portal ones. There are some Naruto ones, too, and one features Itachi! Okay, enough self-pimping. Remember to review! Buh-bye, all!

~ Lord Rebecca-Sama


End file.
